


【原创/女攻】柔软

by 水菱月纱 (yuesha)



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, GB, Hurt/Comfort, Pegging, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 105,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuesha/pseuds/%E6%B0%B4%E8%8F%B1%E6%9C%88%E7%BA%B1
Summary: “每个人都很孤独。在我们的一生中，遇到爱，遇到性，都不稀罕，稀罕的是遇到了解。”——《柔软》廖一梅————————————————在漫天黄沙中，青年企业家（土老板）齐锐偶然对上了官能小说家向北的眼睛。狼一样地瞪着他，如饥似渴。灵魂一瞬间的颤栗，身体不受控地微微发抖，她眼神里对他贪婪渴求迸射出的光芒从那一刻起将他牢牢俘获。一股说不清道不明的思绪让从来等着女人上门的他第一次开始了拙劣的约炮，由此介入了向北的世界，由她引领着，推开了一重又一重禁忌之门。她牵引他堕落，他治疗她创伤。女人是与男人不同的，在折磨起爱人这档子事来，她们从来不知疲倦。——————————————现实向女攻男受，成年人的恋爱甜文，相互治愈，存在互攻，存在部分BDSM指涉
Relationships: GB - Relationship, 女攻男受, 第四爱
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. 夕阳无限好

一、夕阳无限好  
历经三日的奔波劳累，驴友小队终于在黄昏时分到达最终目的地点安营扎寨。连日的密集行军让这群活力的年轻人疲态倍显，沿途一度让人啧啧称奇流连忘返的胡杨林在此刻也不过是寻常树木，根本提不起兴趣观摩。  
和几位男士协作搭建好全团的帐篷，安排各自所属的营区，眼看着疲倦的诸人纷纷前去帐篷休憩，精力依旧旺盛的齐锐拿着单反，爬到营地外的沙丘之上，等待天色的进一步变化。  
爬坡路上，黄沙不时塌陷，不必寻常登山来得轻松自在，到了坡顶，齐锐眯起眼睛，任由微风吹走身上的汗水。正是大张旗鼓准备拍照片之际，他留意到身旁不知何时贴上来一位穿着大胆的女士，齐锐甚至不清楚她是什么时候换的衣物。想起旅途上该女子对两个疯狂炫富的男人不断献殷勤，再想适才那两位勾肩搭背地进了同一个帐篷，取向不言而喻。如此暴露穿着，又是大费周章才爬上坡顶，齐锐估摸着自己可能是该女子猎艳名单的第三顺位，登时对她敬而远之。  
眼睛盯着太阳的行进轨迹，他依然不动声色。  
天色渐晚，落日与地平线交融，刺眼的光辉也变得柔和。夕阳余晖映衬下的巴丹吉林沙漠，仿佛披了一层火红色的薄纱，微风吹拂，隐隐吹起一波金色的纱浪。齐锐呼吸急促，不自觉按下快门，贪婪地捕捉着自然这一刻的浩大广博。身旁一直试图和他搭讪的女士意识到他有意的怠慢，扭着盈盈细腰，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地溜下沙坡。齐锐听出她是在骂人，厚着脸皮也没挽留对方。收获了数十张新照片，心满意足的他收起相机回到帐篷，仔细整理行李。收拾好行李，他下意识借着营地的的盥洗间简单进行了卫生整理，拭去身上的沙砾，他将自己勉强折腾出一副人样，盯着镜中尚算英气勃发的面孔，齐锐方才意识自己适才做了什么。捧起双手哈了一口气，确认口气清新无误，他走出盥洗间。  
舟车劳顿一路，灰头土脸的一群都市人在明日即将重新拥抱现代社会，旅途中暗生的情愫在此刻悄然绽放，姑娘盛装打扮，小伙精心修饰，空气中漂浮的除了黄沙，还有浓度过高的荷尔蒙。  
齐锐径自穿过了由荷尔蒙支配的求偶生殖区，对路上三三两两的颦颦秋波视而不见，反是在岔路口踱步许久，不时凝视一个偏僻的方向，若有所思。一个人不知兜了多少圈，趁着太阳还没落山，他鼓起勇气，走到一个偏僻的小帐篷前。  
帐篷的所有者正盘腿坐在地上看夕阳，若有所思。  
那是个干净利索的姑娘，黑框眼镜，马尾辫，运动服，乍看上去像个不谙世事的女学生，唯独袒露在外的T恤上印着的logo昭示着她也是这驴友小队的一员。  
许是面前突然出现的彪形大汉遮蔽了她眼前的光，吓得她登时跳起，看清楚来人后的女孩舒了一口气，仍是满含警觉，但明显不似适才那般防备。  
旅途中他们交谈不多，与试图同他搭话的女生相比，这个看起来总在落单的女生，与他谈话的次数屈指可数。一趟旅途下来，一行人基本打成一团，只有这个女孩是例外，她从不主动介入他们之间的交流，只是一个人冷着脸，默默坐在角落。他看她羸弱的身板可怜，经常主动上门，帮忙背行李搭帐篷，仅在那时，他们有过短暂对谈。  
齐锐酝酿了许久的话语因为紧张遁于无形，他干站在她面前，不知该如何开口。就这么在微风中静静对视着彼此，气氛愈发尴尬。路途他鲜少有机会细细打量她的相貌，这下两人正视着彼此，他看着她清清爽爽，不施粉黛的面容，心跳越来越快。  
想是为了打破这种氛围，对面的女人率先笑起来。  
“有看刚才的夕阳吗？”  
“看了。”  
“这一路感觉一直在疲于奔命，都没能好好看看风景，现在休息了再看这景色，还真能体会到唐朝边塞诗里写大漠的雄浑壮阔。”  
齐锐笑了笑，“是啊，都说是一番劳作之后吃下的瓜果才最香甜，结果溜了一圈，真正享受眼下美景的其实也只有你和我。”  
“一路上看你一直举着单反，应该拍了不少照片吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“要听歌吗？”她递给他一个耳机，“正好应个景，陈奕迅的歌，《夕阳无限好》。”  
他不假思索接过耳机，自然而然递过相机，“要看照片吗？”她点点头，两人一并坐在地上，他给她挨张介绍着这一路拍摄的照片，发现女孩其实并不像自己想象的那般不健谈。  
从这趟旅行开始及至今天结束的照片看完，他们沉默地注视着夕阳落山。齐锐平素不大听粤语歌，歌曲说是应景，却听不大懂在唱什么，反是因为曲调的哀婉，心中平添一股感伤，与他心中酝酿已久的意图背道而驰。  
营地的灯光在太阳彻底落山的那一刻悄然亮起，歌曲也恰好循环到终点。女人抽回耳机，声音冷淡，“说吧，找我有什么事。”大概是并肩看夕阳的静谧让齐锐做足了心理建设，他转过身，似笑非笑地蹲在她面前，大喇喇迎着她警觉的眼神，“从青海到内蒙，你盯了我一路。不要以为你看的很隐蔽，被你这种如狼似虎的眼神盯住，任谁都会发现。我看你是个腼腆的性子，所以我主动送上门。”  
  
向北倒吸了一口气。  
春天时她生了一场大病，东倒西歪病了四个月，在医院终日以泪洗面。出院后她决定痛改前非，重新做人，再不要因为过度体虚而住院。然而因为怠惰和社恐，虽然办着健身房的季卡，她至今未曾涉足一次，甚至还继续着曾经日夜颠倒的自由职业者生物钟，眼看着自己又朝着宅到发霉的结局进发，她却找不到一个好机会拽自己出这个深渊。  
这时正好赶上在大学教书的好友去国外交流学习，突如其来的行程让她去不了事先预定好的西北深度游，正是愁得不知该把这个名额丢给谁，她与同样一筹莫展的向北一拍即合，向北填了这个空缺，自信满满打着取材的名头，从苏州出发，一路辗转到西宁。  
这趟头脑发热的旅行后果就是持续到现在还未曾消散的后悔。  
向北是个死宅，这几年几乎足不出户，体虚到了极致。而好友定制的西北深度游又偏向体验自然奇观，沙漠徒步游是他们最后的一个项目。前些日子的日程多半是乘坐大巴车前往各大景点，再进行跋涉。向北与交通工具天生结仇，汽车飞机火车轮船无一不晕，想着遥远的大西北地广人稀，有的是公路让客车撒欢，根本不必顾忌晕车。可现实是她只要坐进长途客车里，嗅着空调车的气味，头就坠坠地发了疼，只能强忍着恶心到达目的地，旅游点外的卫生间悄悄呕吐。拖着这样一具堪称腐朽的身体，还要跟在一群精力旺盛的人背后长久徒步游，再好的美景也无法拯救她被失望和疲倦浇筑的心灵。  
旅游团内的气氛更让人窒息，她对三人以上的交往有障碍，驴友团一车人各分派系，搞清几个人之间缠缠绕绕的关系已经折磨得她头晕脑胀，错过了最开始交心的时机，自成一团的一群人已经不自觉将她排除在外，很多时候她根本插不上一句话。倒是里面有一个左右逢源，高得仿似通天塔的男人，因为身材过于好，让她不住频繁留意。壮汉为人也很不错，她是旅行团里的小透明，好几次在集合时被人忘在脑后，都是壮汉提醒着招呼着队友寻找她的踪迹。一路上帮摇摇晃晃的她背行李，她感激这点照拂。  
由于周遭环境和自身状况太窒息，虽然心里总觉得有点对不住壮汉一路的好意，她却不得不依靠偷窥通天塔壮汉的美好身体来吸氧，壮汉的肉体在很长一段时间内成了她唯一的心灵支柱，就这么盯了一路。  
盯到最后，连她自己都不觉得有什么问题了，正主反而找上门。  
适才一副高冷模样的向北实在装不下去，她窘迫地摆摆手。  
齐锐根本不理会她的窘迫，仍然是大喇喇地挺着身体，摆明了一副要让她好好看个够的姿态，营帐旁的伶仃火花照亮了他的眼睛，那是十分危险的讯号，凸显这个精力旺盛的男人克制外表下的无穷欲望，他显然有备而来。但回想他适才的拘谨，向北不合时宜想起了“纸老虎”这三个字，被正主拆穿盯裆猫的窘迫感顿时消弭，她就此恢复平静。反正本来就好男色，既然眼前有猛男相邀，她何乐而不为？两手交叉于胸前，她同样似笑非笑地看着眼前的男人，从头到脚，把他视奸了个通透。  
齐锐有点意外地吹了一声口哨。  
先前看她被自己拆穿之后的窘迫，本以为可以顺理成章地提出和她进一步发展想法，然而她如今盘腿坐在地上，镇定自若地扫视他，很明显在用眼睛强奸他的肉体，如此直白，如此坦荡，倒让他觉得铺垫都成了过分。  
还未等他说出他的想法，女人先声夺人，“支吾了半天，其实你就是想和我约炮吧？”


	2. 低等动物

齐锐本来还试图保持着自己流氓的做派，向北一句话让他一下红了脸，身子也没之前挺得直了。向北蹭得站起身来，柔软的手掌抚摸着他这几日由于奔波而胡子拉擦的脸颊。学生打扮的女人，挑逗起男人的手法不至于多熟练，认认真真的派头倒让他有些心动。她拨弄他的喉结，看他不耐地咽了一口唾沫，竟是冷笑一声，甩给他一巴掌。  
“唉？我操……”  
“嘘——”向北的手指抵在重重压在他的唇间，脸上如小恶魔一般的坏笑让他生生把自己到嘴的脏话了憋了回去，看她意欲何为。  
女孩踢了踢他的胯间，“这就硬了？”  
“谁，谁硬了。”齐锐捂着裆，止不住骂骂咧咧。  
向北嘴角笑意更浓，她蹲下身与他平视，“约炮这种事，你情我愿的前提也得占个天时地利。你一路帮了我很多，人也帅，和你约炮我是乐意的，但我这人有洁癖，不洗澡不能做，咱们这个条件太简陋，我下不去手。但横竖我也盯了你一路，就这么把你放走也怪可惜……看你也挺兴奋的……”她凑到他耳边，朝着耳朵徐徐吹气，“进帐篷，自慰给我看好不好？”  
齐锐错愕，“你他妈是变态吗？”他的骂声反而小了下去，裤裆捂得更严实。  
“延时约炮不行吗？反正后天我们都要重回都市，我又没有野合的爱好，doi也得有点情趣吧？哦对了，我得先确定你在哪儿，看看我中途需不需要为你改签个机票啥的。听你口音是东北的，哪儿啊，铁岭？锦州？鞍山？”  
“你那说得都是辽宁省的地界，我早出山海关了，现在在苏州。”  
“哟？这么巧？我也在苏州诶！啧，咱这是上天注定的缘分啊。”她拍拍他的肩膀，“看来必然是同一班飞机飞上海，一起回去咯。安心，别担心我会赖账。”  
她拉开了自己的小帐篷，“请。”  
齐锐别过身，脸上的表情晦暗不定，“哪，哪有女人想看男人自慰的。”他起身要走，向北拽住他，一脚把他踹进帐篷，自己紧随其后。  
看着在帐篷里蜷缩着身体，气势全失的高大男人，她脸上的笑容愈发灿烂。  
“这不就有一个想看的。”  
  
齐锐深呼吸着，解开了自己的裤链，对面的向北板板正正地坐着，也在此刻忍不住探了脖子要看他里面的究竟，本来被这个豪放女的气势吓得不敢说话的齐锐又恢复了来时的痞样，稍微往下扯了扯内裤，里面兴奋的东西就自然而然弹了出来，一柱擎天，是个尺寸很是惊人的凶器。  
他很是自傲地瞥了一眼向北，意思不言而喻。  
向北没有太大反应，反而翻着一旁的背包，从里面摸出一把瑞士军刀。  
齐锐当即打了一个哆嗦，睥睨天下的气势瞬间消失的无影无踪。他弓起身，像个鹌鹑一般，很小心地将自己的命根子护在手里，一脸警觉。  
向北朝他翻了一个白眼，“你躲什么，尺寸很惊人啊，还不用允许我量量？”  
“不，不用你量，我知道多长。”  
“多长。”  
他的骄傲又回来了，“少说也有18。”  
“我操，你是驴吗？”  
齐锐很得意，然后拉上了裤链。  
“哟，怎么又拉上去了。”  
他笑了笑，“我可真没在女人面前这么弄过，而且这个女人还不想让我碰……亏本买卖啊。”这时他的口音不似刚才那般重，想来是从意乱情迷的状态中恢复，对她起了警觉。  
向北连连摆手，“这地方条件不好我也没办法啊。难得让我赶上，你就弄一弄嘛。”  
“让你赶上？”  
向北尴尬地咳嗽几声，齐锐挑眉。逼仄的小帐篷里他凑近她，眼里流露出虎狼一般的光，压迫感十足。可能刚才在他脸上甩了巴掌，向北倒不怕他，他越是在他面前施压，她反而平静的如同波澜不惊的水面。她的镇定磨没了他的气势，最后他像个泄了气的皮球，干脆岔开双腿，懒洋洋地撑地坐着，“到底赶上什么了？我有点好奇。”  
向北笑了笑，“我平常写点小文章，偶尔会写到男性生殖器，但是我又没有男朋友……也不能让我天天守着看片子吧，难得看见一个驴家伙，我得好好欣赏一番，你说对不对？”  
她真的从背包里掏出一个样式古老的笔记本，跃跃欲试地看着他。  
齐锐在黄沙中风化。  
看他半天没动静，向北有些惴惴不安地问道：“你是不是真把我当色情狂了？”  
齐锐点点头，向北也点头，“其实你这样想也没错。毕竟我刚才那番话还真就是骗你的说辞。”她俏皮一笑，“你长得帅，身材好，人我也挺喜欢，就是这地方没赶好。但人来了岂有放走的道理，再者说，你也知道我盯了一路。在我的脑海里，我对你做的事，可比自慰过分多了。现在也仅是要求你在我面前自慰罢了，我都不害臊，你害什么臊？”她支着手肘，笑吟吟地看着他，“巨侠，请吧。”  
齐锐的脸红透了，“巨巨巨……巨侠……你……”他被她噎得结巴，愈发后悔自己这一时冲动惹的祸，这女人提出的要求太过古怪，本来以为顺理成章你情我愿的美好夜晚眼见着朝诡异的方向飞驰而去，他想爬出帐篷落荒而逃，可她望着自己的眼神又如此真挚坦荡，让他想起这几日两人对上眼神时她眼里流露出的光，狂热，让人……无法拒绝。  
是的，他无法拒绝。  
甚至想到在这个苍茫荒漠里，一个与他不甚熟悉的女人，不与他做爱，却目光灼灼的要看他手淫，本身有点瘫软的器官又颤巍巍的竖了起来。  
“哟，鸡巴又硬了。”  
他无可奈何解开了裤链，右手轻轻撸动柱身，“你这个姑娘说话能不能文雅点？”  
  
向北坐在他的对面，随着他的动作，她坐得离他越来越近，最后直接坐到了他的身边，笔记本上倒是半天都是空白。  
“你平常习惯用右手啊？”  
有点意乱情迷的他猛然发现向北坐到了自己身边，身体不自觉一发了抖，向北眉毛一挑，在他耳畔轻轻吹气，“只这么玩，不碰碰别的地方？还是说……在我面前，有保留？”  
他的眼里带着一点潮气，垂在一旁左手也加入战局。两手开弓，不只是抚慰柱体，下面两个沉甸甸的小球也被他抓在手里把玩。  
向北笑了笑，“这才对，你这个长度，要是一只手玩，怎么可能玩的痛快。”  
“你怎么这么了解？你个小色情狂。”他的声音沙哑，叫她色情狂三个字时的语音发颤，有种别样的性感。  
向北伸展了她的右手，摸上了他胯下的活物。  
“要说色情狂，彼此彼此吧？才交流了几句话，你就一点抵抗都没有的在我面前手淫。我是色情狂，你呢……暴露狂？露阴癖？”感觉到手里的鸡巴因为她这六个字瞬间硬了不少，她的手顺势向上摸去，龟头水淋淋的泛着光，马眼还在不停地往出渗着水。纤细的手指在他的马眼上蹭了蹭，是一手指肚淋漓的水。向北别有用心地看向被她盯得垂下头不敢动作的男人，“你下面……水儿够多啊。”  
这平常男人讥嘲女人的言语从她的嘴里清晰地吐出，男人的脸蹭地红了，嗫喏着说，“你怎么……唔……”  
向北将沾满了他体液的手指径直塞进他嘴里，“来，尝尝你的味道。”  
胡乱在他口腔里搅和了一通，向北收回手，冷淡地用他上身的黑色背心擦着手，嘴里的疯婆子还没骂出来，她已经卷起了他的背心，冰凉的手柔柔贴上了他胸膛，手指精准地夹住了胸前凸起的两点。她有点天真地看着他，“你平常不是上下一起玩？”  
齐锐十分羞愤地甩开她的手，“没玩过！”  
向北很乖巧地朝他笑了笑，“我读过一些文章……嗯，你可以试一试……”  
齐锐挑眉，“怎么试，试什么？”  
“比如……这样……”  
她俯身向前，含住了他的一侧乳首。  
  
一声低吟从他嘴里溢出，她拍拍他的手，示意他的双手不要停，而她开始用舌尖和牙齿折磨他的胸。  
小小的圆粒在向北嘴里很快肿胀变硬，她舌头绕着乳首灵巧的划了几圈，她开始津津有味地吸允，前所未有的快感刺激着齐锐，仅是片刻，齐锐就知道自己快要释放了。他的自慰手法一向简洁明了，两手左右开弓，短暂释放就齐活，可其他的事，他没想过，也没想到。原来自己的乳头，会这么敏感。被向北细细的吸允，不同于手淫的酥麻感传到大脑，阴茎更加硬挺。  
从前没有女人跟他这么玩过。  
读书的时候交女朋友，因为自己是个驴家伙，很没有经验，一上床就操的女伴哭爹喊娘，被踢下床。后来工作，有了自己的事业，这时候凑上来的女人，多半是露水姻缘，都是熟手，对他的巨根爱不释手，也都能用嘴伺候的他很满意，但是从来没有人试图对他的上半身做过什么，这个女人就这么直接下嘴了……此情此景，仿佛自己在给她喂奶。  
向北过了一把喝奶的干瘾，狠狠咬了他的右侧乳首，才恋恋不舍的松开，继续盯着他。  
“快要射了。”他的声音更沙哑了。  
“需不需要给你带个套套。”  
齐锐摇摇头，“我对着沙地就行。”  
“我真的觉得你可以试试摸摸你的奶子。”  
“……你个小姑娘能不能说话文雅点？”  
嘴上说着向北，齐锐当真照着向北的话做，短暂爱抚了一会儿，在他不受控的低吟声里，浓稠的精液喷薄而出。  
“嗯？够浓够粘稠……你这素了挺久啊。”  
齐锐处于短暂的贤者时间，没有精力搭理向北的质疑，待到身体平复，他才冲她扬了扬眉毛，“不然你以为我为什么来找你。”  
向北笑笑不说话，短暂地在自己的笔记本上记了一番话。齐锐兴致勃勃地去抢，向北白了他一眼，“把你裤子提好，鸟飞蛋打的，也不嫌害臊。”  
齐锐还真不害臊。  
劈手夺来向北的笔记本，他不慌不忙地提好自己的裤子，这才开始看笔记本上的字迹。  
齐锐哭笑不得。  
上面只写了四个大字：“奶子万岁！”


	3. 暗涌

“你……能不能不要这么粗俗。”  
向北自然而然将手伸进他背心，揉搓着他柔软的胸膛，又坏心眼地两指夹住男人胸前的小小凸起，听得他不由闷哼，她一下欢快地眉飞色舞起来，“我又没写错，你的奶子就是手感很好，口感也好。这种质量要是不高呼几声奶子万岁，Viva naizi，那我这被你扣帽子的色情狂岂不是做的很不称职？”  
齐锐给她竖了一个大拇指，“色情狂本狂。”  
女人的神情愈发得意了，胸前被她玩弄着的地方依然密密麻麻泛着痒，感觉到释放过的地方又一次悄悄抬起头，男人喘息着挑眉，“既然这么执着落实自己的名声，我看你也别嫌弃这地儿了，横竖沙漠一辈子也来不了几次，下次到这儿玩也不知猴年马月，能不能赶上艳遇也是未知数，要我说，咱就今朝有酒今朝醉，凑合凑合跟我野合得了。”  
“你敢！”向北柳眉一竖，无端生出几分张牙舞爪的气势，齐锐毫不认输，不忿地看着她，“那不行。我进了你这小帐篷就被你一路使唤，做人讲究你来我往，你不停占我便宜，我也得讨回来点彩头，你摸我摸了那么久，那我摸两下你的奶子，总不过分吧？”  
他的脸上挨了不轻不重一巴掌。  
“我操，你怎么又扇我！”  
“有这么对小姑娘说话的吗？奶子什么奶子？能不能文明点！”  
齐锐愕然，“咱俩谁不文明？谁粗俗？”  
“你。”  
“你你你！”齐锐被眼前这个女人的蛮不讲理噎得无从反驳，“哼，好男不跟女斗。再者说，你，小姑娘，好意思吗？”  
“怎么不好意思？我为什么不好意思。”  
“打扮是规规矩矩的，但这言行举止也不是小姑娘做得出来的吧？你要是自称小姑娘，人家真的小姑娘又该去哪儿哭？”  
“年方二八是小姑娘，年方二十八，还是小姑娘。”  
听到她的年纪，齐锐的眼睛瞪大了些，他将她上上下下打量一番，困惑地挠挠头，“不像啊……你这怎么可能是28岁？没这么大吧？我觉得你可能也就大学刚毕业？我眼力这么不好吗？女孩子的年纪都看不出来。”  
向北被他逗笑了，“那可能是因为我比较面嫩。”  
“不过说真的，你这一面宣称自己没男朋友没见过男人，一面又很精于此道。你到底是初生还是熟手？二十八岁的‘小姑娘’，就真没见过男人？”  
他有点好笑地看着她。  
向北笑了笑，拍拍他的脸，“两样都没说错，但也没说对。我，28岁，没正经工作的自由职业者，一天到晚不是闹穷就是生病，没被男人爱过，也没跟男人做过……但，我凭什么就不能是个高玩？”  
“什么意思？”  
她纤长的手指在他眼前晃了晃，齐锐不明所以，张口欲说什么，向北倒是悠悠地开了口，“小直男，思维就是狭窄。虽然你没明说，我知道你的意思，不就是问我都一把年纪了是不是处吗？先说一句，我从不觉得为一个男人保持所谓的身体纯洁性有什么意义，我的身体由我自己做主，我的第一次只能属于我自己，往后不管和哪个男人做爱，他们都从2开始算。再者说，女人找乐子就一定用得着男人？您自己不也会打个飞机吗？我就不能对自己身体来场探险。还有，嘲笑女士的年龄，是件很失礼的事。国外与女士唠嗑都从天气聊起怎么您上赶着就说28岁的女人不能当少女？规矩是你定的？你父母难道就没有教过你做人最基本的礼貌？”  
似是没料到她会突然发难，向北这一番夹枪带炮的言辞，结结实实地把齐锐吓到了。他连连摆手，“我没有，我没有，我，我不是这么想的，你误会我了，我不是这个意思，不是。”  
看他可怜巴巴的样子，向北还是冷着脸，心里却乐开了花。一路的短暂交往，起码表面上她很清楚这是个什么脾性的男人，适才那傻乎乎的语气自是没什么冒犯性，单纯的好奇的罢了，但她就偏要踩着那高压线，她就是要故意说些重话来逗逗他，果不其然，男人急了，坑坑巴巴地证明他没有丝毫冒犯性，又嘴拙地不得其法，她乐得看他表演。  
齐锐丝毫没有意识到向北实际上是在拿他开涮，结巴了一阵，他垂下头，重新整理好语言，规规矩矩摆正自己，一副诚心实意的样子给她道歉，“对不起，刚才是我直男癌了……我……对不起，我没想嘲笑你年纪，我也没想拿女同志的年纪开玩笑，我就，我就是……害，我就是嘴瓢了，就是好奇，你别生气。你说得对，我没教养，我真没想到你说的那些，我没那些潜台词，我不是那个意思。还有，就是……那啥，虽然这话可能有点不合时宜，但是我其实也看不惯国内那种贞操风气，纯属扯鸡巴蛋，女人就不是男人的附庸，你做的挺好，特……摇滚？”齐锐一急，没控制住当着向北的面说了脏话，说完后他自觉尴尬，蹭蹭鼻子，垂着头不好意思地笑了。  
向北挑挑眉，有些期待他的下文。  
“要我说，管什么贞操不贞操处不处的，大好年华，好好满足自己才是要紧事，你这样才是当代女性正常的发泄方式……”他挠挠头，顿了一顿，神情愈发尴尬，“我组织不好语言了。总归就是，我没嘲笑你的年纪，我也不在意你是处女与否，归根结底，我们只是萍水相逢的一对男女，你看现在，条件所限，及时行乐都做不到，也没必要在这些地方讨没趣。我只是……只是好奇而已。”  
向北看着他发愣，没想到自己这一番作弄，还真撞出一个与平常男人不大接近的性爱观，这让她一下高看了齐锐，不再单纯把他当作来找自己发泄欲望的下半身动物。  
她收起了适才咄咄逼人的状态，从齐锐的手里拿回笔记本，低着头，感觉脸一下火烧火燎的，“你的疑惑其实很简单，老话说得好，没吃过猪肉，还没见过猪跑吗？我这个自由职业，就是网络码字的，说写手也行，小说家也行，当然，我的工种特殊一点。”她顿了顿，在男人面前第一次流露出了一丝不好意思，“严格来说，官能小说家。”  
“官能，啥，啥意思？”  
向北翻了一个白眼，“土话讲就是搞情色创作，当然现在穷，没那么多艺术细胞，你就直接当我是个写色情小说的就行了。”  
齐锐瞪大了眼睛，“色情小说？”  
就这么片刻的交集，这个女人已经给了他太多的意想不到，这个答案甚至超出了他的常识。沉默许久，齐锐举起手，“别的不提，现在国家扫黄力度这么严重，除了pornhub，我经常上的网站都上不去了，你这从哪儿盈利？”  
“嘿，这就不知道了吧。只要人一天没灭种，色情供应就一天不会停，我有自己的渠道，放心，饿不死。而且怎么说呢……这个市场的前景远比你想得要大得多。也不怕告诉你，我之前写过一个故事，具体什么题材不说，在一个知识收费平台限时供应，只七天就赚了快四万。”  
“我操？这这这……天啊，这也行？暴利啊这是。”  
“灰色收入，我看你是个好人，跟你小声说两句，你可不要举报我。”  
齐锐哭笑不得，“这黄沙漫漫的，我去哪里举报你。再者说，我又不知道你写了些什么，有心举报也得再套套情报吧，而且我也没办法确定你说的是真是假，万一只是逗我玩呢？”向北笑而不语，眼里满是坦然，他不由喃喃道，“应该是真的，我觉得你不会拿这种事唬我。咳，你还说自己不是小姑娘，28岁怎么也有些社会阅历了，怎么还和一个刚进大学的女学生没两样。萍水相逢的两个人，什么事该说什么事不该说都不清楚。”  
“我和你，投缘。”  
“哦……哦。”  
齐锐坐得离她很近，向北这一句话说完，两人都心有灵犀地扭过头去不看彼此，齐锐的脸热得发疼，“怎么，突然……突然就和我说这个了。”  
本来想只是想单纯感谢男人的向北也结巴了，“不，不知道……就觉得……突然觉得……可以告诉你……”她想了想，“毕竟你帮了我一路，而且，我刚才那么冒犯，你也没有对我生气……仅凭这两点，就觉得你不会把我举报给网信办。”  
“是，我是不会举报，犯不着，本来看黄文也不应是犯法的事，谁还能没点下流追求？思想上可以龌龊，行动上不出格就行。单凭你今天告诉我这件事，我也得捧个场。说真的，要是前些天你和我说你是写小黄文的，我不见得有兴趣看。但我觉得……”他的声音愈发低了，“你挺有意思的，所以你的小黄文，应该好看。”  
向北低下头，“回苏州，你要是不介意，可以给你看看，不用付费。”  
齐锐惊讶地竖起了眉，自打进了她的小帐篷，虽然表面上交涉着要回苏州打一炮，但实际上他根本就想过两个人的交集，但她适才的一番话，反而像是一个单纯的邀请，这样的一个邀请，让他没有办法拒绝。  
又是无法拒绝。  
很短的时间内，齐锐认识到一个问题。这个女人跟他提的要求，有的过分，有的诚恳，而他在做与不做的摇摆之间，选择了对她的顺从。而适才的一番冷言冷语，他现在回过味来了，其实她就是在消遣自己，想看他出糗，他意识到了，他觉得他理应生气，但实际上，他的心里还挺高兴——毕竟她不是真的与他动怒。  
两人的交际成了一个谜团，他总能因为她的一两句话不再是平常的自己，即便他们真正深入交际，也不过顷刻。想不透背后的道理，齐锐索性将这个突然浮现的疑惑扔到了脑后。意识到自己最初始的疑问还没有得到解答，他又不安地问她，“你一个小姑娘，写色情文学，这也没弄过……咋写啊。”  
向北笑着敲了他一个暴栗，“傻，不写男女不就行了。”  
“嗯。”他点点头，“诶，不对，等一下？不写男女？那……哦，对，我知道这个词，腐女，你写同性恋？”  
“额……你要是这么想，也行。我写的种类多。没事没事，等你哪天真要看了，我给你修改成适合你看的版本。”  
他点点头，直起身，“那我先回帐篷。”  
“行，当然你也可以再陪我……说说话。”  
“那就……再说说话吧。”齐锐心里痛捶着自己，又坐回向北身边。  
“其实我早就想转行了。”  
“小黄文啊？”  
“嗯。为了赚钱写的很多东西就只是梗，没灵魂。我现在就就想写一点正经的，比如一女一男恋爱的这种故事。”  
“那挺好。等真的写出来的那一天，可以给我看吗？”  
“其实现在就有一个梗，不妨讲给你听。”  
“好，你说。”  
“有个总裁，上班消遣就爱看小黄文，他有个特别喜欢的作者，自己平时有事没事就在论坛上巨额打赏。但他一直不知道其实这作者写的是俩男人，他去的是盗文论坛，文档是已经被修改过的版本。而作者本人其实就在总裁手下当小秘书，特别瞧不上他，社畜你懂的，逼急了她直接拿总裁当原型写文。”  
“然后阴差阳错被撞破，他知道了她的真实身份，却发现自己一直看错了文……是这个意思？”  
向北为她鼓掌，学着小品里赵本山的语气，“行啊你，都学会抢答了。”  
“这有啥抢不抢答的，多好猜啊。就是我没听出来多正经，听起来全是车。”  
这次换向北被齐锐噎得哑口无言了，她噙着笑，绕过了他的疑惑，“男主的名字和你的缩写一样，在见到你的第一天，其实我就注意到你了。”  
“那拿我取个材也行，我勉强算是个企业小开吧，可能会对你创作有帮助。”齐锐笑了笑，“不过我还真没什么特别爱阅读黄文的癖好，我就看看片。”他低下头看看表，眉头微皱，一脸无奈地朝她发了话，“没注意时间，已经这个点了，累了一天， 明天又是一天的跋涉，你身体那么虚，还是早点休息好，我不该现在还拉着你唠嗑。今天就先说到这里，如果你愿意……”男人的声音又低下来，“我们回苏州慢慢说。”

隔着帐篷拉链的缝隙，看齐锐越走越远，向北脸上的笑容渐隐。符合心中审美的猛男在她面前手淫，又被她欺负了大半天，她精神亢奋，早就无法完全控制自己的举动，但理智下来，她到底守住了这条底线，没向这个其实还不熟悉的人暴露最真实的自己。  
一个喜欢BDSM的自己。  
适才的故事，她没对他说完整。故事的核心是写女下属如何将自己的上司调教成一条狗，前面的那些搞笑巧合都只是让他俩搅和到一起的托辞。故事当然是正经爱情故事，只是她放弃不了开车，也放弃不了对社会地位与SM权力关系的探讨。显然这一切对于一个明显癖好正常的男性而言过于刺激，虽然她已经被他安上了色情狂的头衔，只是本以为对此浑不在意的自己在和他随意聊了几句后，突然在意起自身信息的暴露程度。  
她扭捏了。  
她可以交代自己的谋生手段，却不愿意袒露自己的独特性癖。  
即便她在他面前早就没了形象，但“色情狂”也总比“变态”要好吧？  
向北有些悲哀地笑了笑，简单洗漱收拾好，她静静躺在睡袋里，辗转反侧，不经意瞥到地上残有的一点精液痕迹，嘴角一弯。  
性感的男人当着她的面自慰。  
闭上眼睛，依然可以感受到他胸肌的触感。  
在这期间她从未对未来的行程有过任何期许，只是盼着这该死的受难早日结束。可眼下，在这趟旅途的终点，她第一次由衷期待起明天的到来。


	4. 饮食男女

翌日大清早，一行人在营地门前集合，准备坐巴车前往阿拉善左旗，他们将在这个内蒙古的边陲小镇稍作休整，于明日前往呼和浩特。  
齐锐许是在向北的小帐篷里过分损耗了“精力”，爬上车时仍然十分困倦。向北先他一步上车，一个人坐在角落里，紧抿着嘴唇。齐锐看她惨白的清秀脸庞，实在很难和昨晚在自己面前那个蛮横霸道又鄙俗坦然的成熟女人联系到一起。心思微动，他不假思索坐到向北身边的空座上。  
闭目养神的向北因为身边突然多出一个人，吓得打了一个寒颤。睁眼一看是笑容满面的齐锐，她的眉眼也多了一抹笑意。  
“我寻思昨天晚上也没怎么招惹你，怎么一上车就看你拉着脸？大清早的，谁让你不痛快啦？”  
向北小小地伸了一个懒腰，“起太早。而且肚子里还没东西，这几天基本习惯起床就一大碗牛肉面的生活了，乍一没有还有些不适应。”  
“没事，睡一觉到了阿拉善左旗，换个花样，吃吃内蒙早茶。他们当地的炸果子奶皮子奶豆腐都很好吃，羊肉也好吃，不膻。对了，晚上要去一家烧麦馆，他们家的羊肉烧麦做的特别好吃，你可以期待一下。”  
向北这一趟旅程虽然走得怨声载道，天怒人怨，但细想这一路，她还真没亏待自己的胃。他们的所谓西北深度游，其实就是由几个资深驴友牵头负责制定计划，齐锐对接的就是美食部分。每到达一个新地方，便领着浩浩荡荡一群人杀去预先定好的饭馆。齐锐的眼光非常毒辣精准，一趟西北游下来，虽然出于地域原因肉食摄入较多，消化略有不良，但还真没踩过雷，甚至不知不觉给向北种了很多草。比如只有西北当地限定的甜胚子奶茶，正宁路小吃街的牛奶鸡蛋醪糟，敦煌特产杏皮水，据说总厂在内蒙的大窑嘉宾……向北是山西人，面食动物，一向自豪家乡的刀削面，在大西北这段时日，天天受牛肉面浸润，现在已经完全可以厚着脸皮竖拇指说，兰州牛肉面（和山西刀削面并列）天下第一。  
齐锐说完接下来的美食安排，让她因在空调车内产生的恶心都舒缓了不少，一路明里暗里享受了齐锐的太多照拂，她信任他的安排。  
怀揣着这一点美好的期盼，向北迷迷糊糊睡着了，醒来已是在目的地，齐锐叫醒她，跟在男人高大的身体背后下车，她还在暗自庆幸，这一路居然没有晕车！  
一行人被见缝插针地安排在不同雅间，但店里生意火爆，雅间数目有限，齐锐和店家商量一二，几对关系不错的人员被分到了小桌，向北晕头转向的，跟齐锐挤到一桌。他如数家珍地给自己介绍着面前摆的这些食物，“奶豆腐，奶皮子。生吃泡着吃都好吃，蒙古果子，当地的一种面点。切好的羊肉片你也可以泡到奶茶里吃，内蒙羊肉是真的好吃。你可泡奶豆腐奶皮子和羊肉，果子你看心情泡，干吃也没问题。”  
她咬了一口蒙古果子，按照他的推荐，默默等着茶碗里的奶豆腐变筋变软。之前因为不太熟，向北一直没拉下脸和齐锐好好说几句话，这次得了空闲，她终于可以问出心里的疑惑，“我感觉你好像特别懂吃？这一路上选的店都很有特色。”  
“没那么夸张，只是工作的积累。我做美食相关工作，刚工作那会儿，各地小吃断断续续吃了不少，也结交了很多朋友做向导，一来二去，就能得到当地人推荐的好店了。”  
“你不是第一次来西北？”  
齐锐的眼里闪烁一下，“来了有好几次，都是出差。玩是没玩过，这次是第一次，但吃是已经吃了很多遍了。”  
向北看他一副捂着心口的模样，心知他以前出差免不了踩雷，当美食爱好者是福分，但把美食做成了工作，未尝不是另外一种苦不堪言。  
在阿拉善左旗待得这一天，休整之余，主要是为了品尝一下内蒙当地美食，一趟西北游下来，他们对肉都有些适应不良，齐锐挑得店也尽量避免吃这种硬通货，中午吃的是巴盟烩菜，晚上是他事先和向北预告好的羊肉烧麦。  
皮薄馅大的烧麦确实给向北带来了惊喜，甚至过于对她胃口。众人于第二天继续喝蒙古奶茶，向北决绝地拉着一脸无奈的齐锐陪她吃烧麦，过了一把瘾才心满意足地同他一起回了宾馆，等待定好的车将他们送去当地的机场。  
两人因为不可告人的夜间密话，开始走近彼此。而在阿拉善左旗的这一日，向北一直跟在齐锐身边吃吃喝喝，到了机场，她也下意识跟他坐在一起聊天。公共场合，他们不聊成人的话题，只是说着说着，向北就羡慕地摸上了齐锐鼓鼓的肌肉。因为手感过于好，摸上去后实在不忍放下手，她甚至大张旗鼓地揉搓起他的胸膛，一副垂涎欲滴的表情。  
因为她平素实在太过沉默，而个子高挑的齐锐本就惹人注目，仅在阿拉善左旗的当天，所有人都留意到向北的变化。机场里对着齐锐的胸肌大揉特揉，自是吸引了一众目光，齐锐感受到他人的注视，红着脸小小咳嗽了几声，向北浑然不觉，纤长的手指甚至绕着他的乳突打起了圈。知道这女人早就陷入了浑然故我的世界，根本唤不醒。他索性放弃，硬挺着身体，等着她彻底把玩个痛快。  
过了一把瘾的向北美滋滋收回手，又对着他的肌肉煞有其事地感慨，“哎，要是有个人平常能带着我去健身房，我也不至于体质这么差，天天生病。”  
“那感情好，咱俩要是住的近，你可以去我那边的健身房，我的教练以前跟我是一个军区的，可以把他推荐给你。”  
“一个军区？你当过兵啊。”  
齐锐眼睛弯成了月牙，“我初中那会儿特皮，没读完书就被我爸抽着当兵去了。结果当了三年兵得出结论还是读书好，所以退伍后我就又回去上初二去了。”  
“那你这样岂不是晚了好几年读大学？”  
“还好，后面我跳了级，还不算太耽误。后面高考也争气，虽然没出东三省，也是国内的王牌了。”  
“不会是传说中那个大到基本整个城市都是它的大学吧。”  
“唉？你也知道？”  
“我高中好朋友在这个大学学医，挺有名的白求恩医学院，之前和我吐槽过，不过吐槽归吐槽，她对这里的评价很不赖。”  
齐锐点点头，“在这个医学院读书还是有些本事的，你同学很厉害。”  
登机通知不合时宜地响起，两人没再继续适才的对谈，转而排队等待登机。齐锐在商务舱，向北在经济舱，他们短暂分道扬镳。  
向北闻着机舱里的味道，大脑已经不受控地天旋地转起来。每次乘飞机都是一场酷刑，她由衷祈祷这次旅行务必顺利，不要有气流。办理机票有些晚，她没能选到靠过道的位置，认命靠着窗户缩成一团，感觉身边的人似乎和哪个男人说了些话，来了又走，向北忍不住睁开眼睛看看究竟，齐锐笑嘻嘻的脸庞就这样映入眼帘，“我寻思这一趟路挺长，一个人在商务舱也没啥意思，找你说说话，挺好。”  
齐锐一了抱着要和向北“秉烛夜谈”的打算，满心想着两人能乐乐呵呵聊一路，哪想没聊几句，空中就遇上了气流，向北本来气色挺好的面孔，渐渐没了血色，还没飞半程，她已经控制不住呕吐起来。  
齐锐坐惯了飞机，气流是家常便饭，他也很习惯颠簸，但有人在他身边无可抑制的呕吐，还是货真价实第一次碰到。向北脸色惨白，眉头紧蹙的模样楚楚可怜，让人不忍。他搀扶着她，缓缓轻轻拍着她的后背帮她顺气，又替她拧好矿泉水，等她漱口。  
向北反反复复吐了几次，虚弱至极。等到飞机落地，他自觉承担了向北的行李，替她扔掉呕吐袋。两人一前一后上了摆渡车，他很小心地靠在窗边，给向北挪了一个空，好让她安心缩在他怀里，不于被车弄得东倒西晃。  
到了白塔机场的候机大厅，他借口离开。回来后，齐锐给向北带来一盒切好的什锦水果，一杯热水和一小片晕机药。  
“你的胃里没东西，飞机又是往南飞，更容易遇到气流，来，先吃一点水果垫上，服药，待会儿上飞机，睡一路就到上海了，等到了上海，我们再琢磨怎么回苏州。”  
向北虚弱地摆摆手，一副怏怏的神情，齐锐好言好语劝了几句，向北还是怏怏的，“我不是不想吃，我就是难受早晨吃的烧麦。心疼我的钱。”  
齐锐哭笑不得地看着向北在自己面前假哭，倒明白她是真伤心，“我刚回来的路上，看见咱们这层有一家老绥元烧麦，本地的连锁，味道还不错，要不咱们去那儿垫一垫？”  
“我怕这次吃完再给吐回出去。”向北泫然欲泣。  
“那不就得了？听我的话，吃一点水果。”他抬起她的手，放到自己胸口，“来，给你吸吸氧。小色情狂，美色当前，还不提起点精神。”  
向北虚弱地骂他，“滚犊子，块头这么大的壮汉，你算哪门子美色。”  
“吉林省延边自治州的土产，可以来尝试一下，风味很独特哦！”  
向北被他逗笑了，齐锐看她笑，自己也跟着笑起来，让她枕着自己，他一块接一块喂她水果吃。  
上了飞机，齐锐直接绕过商业舱，毫不客气地坐在向北身边。以防万一，他管空姐要了两个纸袋，当着向北的面，信心满满地捶胸口，“好好睡，睡一觉就到了。要觉得用U型枕不舒服，这有人形枕给你靠。”  
向北看他活像只踌躇满志的大猩猩，闹别扭似的转过身，“我一个人能行，才不需要别人照顾。”  
“是是，我们独行侠向女士根本不需要我等臭男人挂怀。但是这种时候……两个人，总比一个人要好吧？”  
突然想到过往总在孤身奔波的自己，不管难受了多少次，始终一个人的自己。向北没出息地吸吸鼻子，别别扭扭地枕着齐锐的肩膀，把他当人形靠枕使。齐锐嘿嘿笑着，神情却前所未有的严肃。  
虽然飞机因为前台缘故，延迟了几个小时才起飞，从呼和浩特飞上海的这次行程要平稳的多。只是向北这次虽然没有呕吐，脸色依旧差得可以，楚楚可怜的模样让齐锐一时忘记了这是个行为作风都十分出格而剽悍的女人，眼下她只是一个脆弱的旅客，需要在难堪时有一个人照顾。  
飞机落地，齐锐顺势查看了一下从火车站回苏州的高铁，这时可能碰巧赶上了什么活动，高铁票竟兜售一空，他们没办法，只好从机场坐大巴往苏州赶。  
飞机不巧赶在晚高峰降落，从浦东机场到虹桥机场的路上，前进三分钟，停车五分钟。他们将近堵了两个小时。车辆的频繁停车让向北本来好转的状态呈断崖式崩塌，一路吐得昏天黑地。齐锐坐在她身边，由衷庆幸自己一直带着飞机上的呕吐袋，不至于让向北在车上难堪。  
等到他们疲惫不堪的回到苏州园区，已是当夜十一点。连续倒了两趟飞机一趟大巴，齐锐饿得前胸贴后背，向北又将胃里的食物吐得干干净净，他很自然地提议，要带着向北去吃牛骨汤底火锅。这几日虽然吃肉吃伤了，但牛骨汤又一下让她有了精神，向北二话不说同意了齐锐的倡议，拎着行李走了没几百步，他们到了齐锐推荐的店面。  
饭桌之上，齐锐不时给她盛着牛骨汤，嘱咐她喝点东西暖暖胃。  
向北被他妥帖照料了一路，此刻也不由红了脸。小帐篷内的忘我只是偶然的放纵，这两日的男人已经与那个激情四射的夜晚毫不相干，他们离开了自然，也就剥离了最原始的欲望，重新穿上了社会人的皮囊。  
“谢谢你这一天对我的照顾。”  
“应该的，你在路上难受，身边总要有人照应。倒是你现在有胃口吃饭，我才真的放下心，你都不知道白天你那个虚弱样子，真让人害怕会不会直接在飞机上就背过去了。”  
向北羞窘地笑了，“我平时就那个德行，一有气流整个人就废了。”  
“我也有不少同事是你这个情况。说起来……我看你每次上车都是脸色惨白不说话，你是不是也晕车啊？”  
向北点点头。  
“哎，那你这个身体质素，出来玩一趟够费劲儿的。”  
“可不是吗，不过没事，国内基本上我都溜达遍了。”  
“哟？厉害。那你要是坐飞机，每次都这样，还能玩好吗？”  
“硬撑着呗。”向北不以为意地笑着，喝完了碗里的牛骨汤。齐锐顺势准备再给她来一碗汤，向北摇摇头，径直站起身，“我去结账。”  
“哪有让女士付账的道理。”  
“闭嘴，这趟我请，你在这儿坐着。”  
齐锐当真就这样扳直了腰板坐在原地等她回来。  
吃饱喝足的女人又恢复了那夜的骄纵蛮横。  
他的心里依然充斥着前几日的疑惑，向北一摆出那副严厉命令的姿态，他就下意识去听从，一股酥酥麻麻的愉悦电流持续在体内流转。  
坐在原地思前想后，他有点不太好意思的承认，好像这个女孩有一点点吸引他。  
他这种愉悦的感觉有点类似……俗称的，怕老婆。  
看着苦，其实乐在其中。

向北正好在这时走回来，婉拒了他帮忙背行李的请求，自己背好行李出门。  
此时正是金秋九月，苏州难能的好天气，他们静静地路灯上走着，步子一前一后，齐锐甚至很有闲心地追着向北的影子踩，默不作声地走了一阵。迎着秋风，向北站定，轻声叫住他，脸红的可以，“去……去我家。”  
齐锐呼吸急促地哼了一声，看着向北叫来一辆滴滴快车。


	5. 月光小夜曲

两人的住所都在苏州园区，到了向北家附近，齐锐发现向北其实就住在自己斜对面的小区。在昏暗灯光下跟着向北七扭八拐，还没到她的住处，齐锐已经被小区的构造绕的晕头转向。  
向北住在一间很小的单身公寓里。他们公司聚餐偶尔也去过女同事家做客，因为见识过女性乱起来会是怎样的不堪入目，想这位向女士如此豪放，只怕屋里的风格也随了主人的性格，与她同样剽悍。没想到向北的屋子还算乱中有序，又或许是她在长途旅行前稍微收拾一二，齐锐吃准自己会受到一个大惊吓，预想中的惊吓没有来，他反倒有些失望。  
公寓给他的第一印象，是挤。  
女人到底不比单身汉，有时光自己的衣服鞋子就足够单独整理出一个衣帽间，向北的公寓堆积最多的倒不是这些俗物，而是书。置书架已经被大量堆叠的书籍压得变了形，还有很多书散落在四处，贴着标记贴纸，显然书的主人拿他们都好好做了一番功课。  
向北给他冲了一壶大麦茶，正在翻箱倒柜找一些零食，稍作招待。齐锐端坐在她窄小的沙发上，身体深深陷进去。这屋子是麻雀虽小五脏俱全，一个小姑娘住还可以，骤然加上一个人高马大的他，即便他只是安静坐在沙发上，也像一个凭空而来的强盗，跟她争着为数不多的地盘。  
真要是相好了，也应该把她领到自己家中，那样大而无当的屋子，才适合放一个有滋有味的女人进去装点……意识到自己在想什么，齐锐悄悄掐了一下大腿，站起身来走到书架旁，佯装欣赏向北的藏书。  
谷崎润一郎，江户川乱步，三岛由纪夫，芥川龙之介……荒木经惟，野村佐纪子……雷蒙德·卡佛，杰克·凯鲁亚克……波德莱尔，王尔德……小野兽……  
这些作家除却小时候看过童话的王尔德，和那个与江户川柯南有些渊源的江户川乱步他知道外，其他不是隐约听过，就是闻所未闻，基本触及他的盲区。本来这个口无遮拦的女人在自己面前虚弱了一天，神秘感已然荡然无存，一个不堪重负的书柜，又让他重新回到沙漠中赴约前的忐忑。  
女人看他就像是一马平川，一眼可以看穿究竟，但他看她却不是，她的真实隔着重峦叠嶂。起码就这不经意间袒露的生活碎片，让他无端涌上一股难以言说的滋味，毕竟自己只能算得上是一介莽夫，精神层面必然达不到与她倾力相交的水准。  
向北自是想不到一个大男人对着自己的书柜还能生出些许怅惘情绪，在冰箱里翻了半天，也实在拿不出什么好招待他，两手空空的她踱到齐锐身边，倒把若有所思的大汉吓了一跳。  
看齐锐跟受惊的兔子一般瞬息跳到一边，向北哑然失笑，指着自己的书柜问他，“看哪个书看的这么入迷？这里有你喜欢的作家？”  
向北都这样发问了，齐锐也只能硬着脸皮回答：“没有。我书读的少。基本都没读过。”他指了指王尔德的《自深深处》，“我就读过他的童话，还是很小读的。”  
“嗯嗯，正常，这些作家的美学风格都有一致性，相对来说也都偏文学，一般不是文学爱好者不会轻易去读。这个，江户川乱步知道吧？”  
“知道知道，谁还能没看过个柯南。”他随手抄起一本江户川乱步的《人间椅子》，“这名字挺有意思哈？这个是探了个什么案？”  
“一个变态因为过于痴汉一个女人于是把自己做成一把椅子，让女人天天坐在他身上……”  
“我操！”齐锐手里的书一下变得异常烫手，差点被他扔出去，“那这个呢，这个又讲的啥，也是探案吗？”  
看齐锐随手翻到的一篇，向北不得不感慨起他的好运气，居然翻到了这一篇。“啧啧，《烟虫》，我的最爱……讲的是一对夫妻，战后男人残疾了，只能每天仰仗着妻子过活，你猜后面怎么样？”  
“不，不知道……”看着她蛊惑的笑，男人咽了一口唾沫，一瞬间觉得周遭场景变换，他又深陷大漠之中，帐篷内里。女人的一句话宛如定身符，让他僵在原地，只能颤抖着，一步一步等待她的入侵。  
他没法逃脱。  
向北抬起手，捧着他的脸颊，踮起脚尖，在他耳边徐徐吹气，“妻子慕残，她想把丈夫弄成一个彻底的残废，供她随意玩弄。旁人看她是好妻子，实际上只有自己知道，一天天的，她都对自己残疾的丈夫做了些什么。”  
男人手上的书掉了，男人胯下的活儿硬了。  
她盯着捂着裤裆满面通红的男人，啼笑皆非。  
“我就只是讲了讲故事梗概，你这么激动做什么？还是说……”她的手指停留在他的胸肌上，听着他愈发粗重的呼吸，几乎把他逼到了墙角，“你也想无助地被女人玩？”  
齐锐不知自己究竟用了多大的心力来抗衡女人的压迫，低吼了一声“怎么可能。”两人都愣在当场，向北有些神经质地笑了，他红着脸别过头，捡起地上的书，重新塞回书柜，“色情狂看的书也都是变态！”  
看着男人落荒而逃回到沙发的背影，向北的笑容灿烂，心里反倒埋怨自己，怎么又没控制住想逗弄他的心思？  
这一番挑逗后，两人倒都老实了些。  
大半个月不在家，屋里荡满了尘土。齐锐来者即是客，安心坐着喝茶便好，向北自然不会驱使他帮忙。  
只是她不得不一个人面对一屋的狼藉。齐锐的茶喝了小半壶，实在看不过向北一个人收拾，自己也撸起了袖子。他并不以客人身份自居，很自觉参与了小屋清扫活动。有了齐锐的帮忙，向北的清扫如虎添翼。再对行李稍加修整，她换了崭新的床单，一切大功告成。  
这时再看时间，已是深夜两点左右。两人都出了一身大汗。齐锐也不客气，径自冲去卫生间冲澡，向北则顺势归纳从西北拎回的土特产。再出来时，男人只穿了一件薄薄的黑色四角短裤，身上披着粉红色的浴巾，有点不搭调的可爱。  
向北将他从头到脚扫视一番，心跳如鼓，忍不住对着眼前的男模看了又看，男模也没在意她眼神的侵犯，反而语重心长地嘱咐她：“这么晚了，你洗完澡就赶紧睡，昨天累了一天，都回到家了，就好好休息一下。”  
向北有些好笑地看着他，“我以为你是要约炮，晚上才要到我这里来的。”  
齐锐摇摇头，“我又不是真的精虫上脑饥不择食。就是想跟你睡，也得等你身体好一些再说。之前你在沙漠也说了，横竖我们都在苏州，你又不会凭空消失。既然是早晚都是要约的，何必急于一时？再者说，大半夜的，让女士一个人回家，我能放心吗？所谓‘做佛做到底，送人送到西’，都照顾你一路了，肯定得有始有终。”  
“谢谢你的关心啦，但那句话是‘做人做到底，送佛送到西’。”  
齐锐面露尴尬，“行行行，我送佛，我送佛，你是欢喜佛。”  
“别以为我听不出你趁机褒贬我。”  
“哪敢啊？您这不非要自己往‘佛’上靠吗？那找来找去不就是欢喜佛最合适。”  
向北笑着踢了齐锐两脚，齐锐也跟着傻乐，两臂钳住正欲张牙舞爪的她，齐锐洁净的气息吐在她耳畔，“今天暂且休业，但别指望明天我会放过你。”  
向北从他怀里挣脱，反在他胯下轻轻捏了一把，“先看看明天你这个驴家伙能不能捅进去再说吧。”  
向北一头窜进卫生间，齐锐僵在原地，半晌骂出一句，“操。”

等到向北洗完澡，哼着歌走出卫生间，半裸着身体的齐锐已经蜷缩在沙发上睡得酣熟。男人高大的身体挤在窄小的沙发里，委实可怜。  
金秋时节，南方的夜里也并不温暖。她折回卧室，轻手轻脚拿来一件长毛毯盖在他身上，开着小夜灯替他掖好四角，确定不会冻着他，才准备关灯回到卧房入睡。  
手僵在开关键上停了许久，向北不自觉长久凝视男人的睡颜。棱角分明的五官在晕黄灯光的映衬下变得柔和，扑面而来的男子气息也有所收敛，反而更像一种天真懵懂的大型犬科动物，有一种难以言说的乖巧。她知道他发狠时的威力，也清楚他的傻。南辕北辙的反差给了她极大的刺激，让她一端详起他来，就看了个没完。  
男人自然意识不到自己在被一个好色女人细细赏玩，他嘟囔着嘴翻过身，给女人留下一个健壮的背影。向北着魔地抚摸他的背肌，听得男人略显粗重的呼吸，心头一荡。  
性子姑且不论，这肉体实在是正中红心，太合她的胃口。  
对着他肉腾腾的身体不舍地望了半天，向北没滋没味地关了灯。一路摸黑潜进卧房，躺在暌违依旧的床上，想着客厅的窄小沙发上还塞着一个人高马大的男人，向北有些晕眩的感慨，他妈的，老娘终于交到桃花运了？  
如同睡前齐锐所说，这一趟返程，向北确实疲倦到了极致，等到她恢复意识，已经是日上三竿，窝在床上玩了一会儿手机，她猛地坐起，突然意识到屋里应该还有一个人，一个男人。  
她蹭地窜出卧室，要去找齐锐道歉，哪想客厅竟空空荡荡，大种马和他的行李消失的无影无踪，仿佛昨夜的亲近就是场异想天开的幻觉。  
向北又开始眩晕了。晃了晃脑，她认真想了想昨晚的遭际，确定一切是真，愈发搞不清楚现在的情况。呆呆愣在原地苦思冥想，房门却突然出现响声，向北被突然的声响吓得瑟瑟发抖，人也不由自主往后退。  
门自然不会如她期许那般坏掉，房门打开，男人高大的身影遮住像一堵密不透风的墙，遮住了她面前所有的光。  
齐锐拎着早餐，乐呵呵地站在她面前。


	6. 打回原形

齐锐关好房门，很自然地换上向北昨天给他准备的小号待客拖鞋，他将早餐放到茶几上，把家门钥匙塞到呆若木鸡的向北手里，很不客气地把她推到沙发上坐好，把早餐分成两份，自己先嘬了两口豆浆。  
向北头脑一片空白。  
他们什么时候好成了这样？还是她昨晚意乱情迷一不小心把他搞了？他们竟突然熟络的仿佛一对结婚已久的夫妻，单身了这么多年的她没有春心萌动的感觉，反而吓得想要嚎叫。  
向北在心里嚎叫完毕，享用着齐锐给她买的早餐。小区门口小杨生煎家的同名生煎与蟹粉生煎各一份，外加一份油豆腐百叶包粉丝汤，配上隔壁的永和豆浆，清淡而丰盛。向北正是饥肠辘辘，也不跟齐锐含糊，埋头苦吃。身旁有猛男坐镇，早餐很快被席卷一空。向北吃饱喝足，把视线挪到了齐锐身上，先向北一步吃完的齐锐感受到她的凝视，下意识挺直了腰板，让她好好鉴赏自己。  
显然男人是趁着她昏睡时，回家稍作休整。她想起适才看手表的时间，虽说是日晒三竿，其实自己爬起来也还不到上午九点，男人入睡时大概是凌晨两点多，距今不过七个小时。  
“你……几点起的？现在还困不困？需不需要再休息一下？”  
“六点多就醒了，没事，我雷打不动就这个时间醒，现在挺精神的，你看，我这不是打扮的好好的，回来看你了。”  
齐锐整个人的气质确实与旅行时不尽相同了。旅行时他不自觉营造出一股美国落魄牛仔的气质，放荡不羁，帅是帅的，只是配合着这人的体格，总觉得他在现实世界里是一个靠贩卖体力为生的水管工，向北甚至一度能想起马龙白兰度的《码头风云》，也不外乎她们团内那个摆明了想钓金龟婿的姐姐最后一天才绕到齐锐身边——因为他某种意义上实在太像修理工。  
现在可好，回到钢筋水泥铸就的现代都市，空调工也强行披了一层精英的皮。略显邋遢的胡须被剃的干干净净，下巴上能看见隐约的青茬，路上一直扎着的小辫也散开来，是延续至今的不羁作风，一件普通的牛仔衬衣加持，又显出几分桀骜不驯来，显然他很清楚自己这个年纪，这个体格，最值得贩卖荷尔蒙气息的地方在哪里，所以他清晰明了地袒露给她看——衬衣扣没完全扣住，有意识显露形状美好的锁骨和颜色动人的裸露肌肤，腕表也由旅行时佩戴的卡西欧G-SHOCK换成了万国，没记错是波涛菲诺系列的基础款。  
以前写故事取材，向北狠做了一番男表功课，对万国稍有了解，齐锐佩戴的这款手表虽然不比劳力士欧米伽等大牌手表的价钱高，但对一般的商务人士已经很够用，向北能够记住这一款手表也仅是因为她偏爱这类古朴大方简约的表盘。  
此前的旅途，他们只在终点稍有亲近，齐锐当着她的面手淫时她就有留意到他指节分明的手指，只是那男人佩戴的还是卡西欧G-SHOCK，颇有几分孩子气的可爱，让她很难往其他方向联想。现在他换了一款商业表，她忍不住看起了他的手，想看两者之间的气质是否相得益彰。  
男人指节分明的手正乖巧地捧着纸杯。这样美好的一双手，拿着饭铲或者菜刀，该会有多好看？她对着他的手做着天马行空的联想，一时不察，竟然冷落了正主。  
齐锐被她细细端详着手，有点开心，又有点不自在。被她吃了好些天的豆腐，只是片刻功夫，脸和肌肉就已失宠。就算是以色侍人，他被打入冷宫的时间也过快了些。  
向北纤长的手指在他手背上飞舞盘旋，仿佛跳伞。手背随着她的敲打微微泛了红，她目光灼灼地看着他，“你的手真好看。”  
齐锐呼吸一滞。  
他受不了向北这样看他的眼神，坦荡炽热。他当然忘不了人群中与她双眸的不期而遇，她目光中那焦渴赤裸的欲望顷刻点燃了他。茫茫大漠，她在一个女人的注视下，悄然勃起。那种美妙的感觉一直在持续，只要会想起她眼中的焦渴，周身欲望便会随之沸腾。旅途之中，他的心里不知不觉绽放出一朵说不清道不明的欲望之花，那欲望牵引着自己，让一贯等女人上门的他，第一次开始了拙劣的约炮。  
他不敢对上她的眼神，只怕稍有不慎就会彻底醉死在那赤裸的渴求之中，只好将目光游移到一边，已经能很明显感受到私处在勃起，他还要转移她的注意力，“哪里好看？天底下男人的手不都是差不多。”  
“不，不一样。”她着迷地捧起了他的手掌，“手指细长，指节分明，怎么说呢……给人一种嶙峋的安全感，就……”向北想了想，“感觉很色情。我刚才满脑子都是，这么一双手，怎么切菜，怎么做菜，会怎么抚摸女人的身体……”  
齐锐凝视她，声音喑哑而色情，“你想让我现在这么对你这么做吗。”  
向北一脸天真，“暂时不想。”  
这么美好的双手，她只想束缚住，看着它们在她的折磨之下，徒劳地挣扎。

齐锐喉结动了动，低吼一声，“我忍不了了。”他一把抱起向北，准备直冲进卧室。向北单手揽住他的脖颈，狠狠在他头上敲下一记，“没刷牙呢！”  
齐锐委屈地放下她，像只大狗一样“噢”了一声，推着向北进了卫生间。他在外面守着她，很有做看门狗的自觉，眉毛一直挑着，一副凶神恶煞的样子，生怕她跑了。  
可她又能跑到哪里去？  
向北在他目光注视下，完成了简单的洗漱工作，甚至笑眯眯地问他自己需不需要化个妆，齐锐以凶巴巴地摇头作为了回应，向北简单地为自己涂了一根ysl镜面唇釉416，简单提提气色。再挑眉看看面前的齐锐，他的眼睛已经被浓郁的情欲所沾染，向北走近他，单手揽住他的脖颈，彻底解开他衬衣的扣子，在他饱满的胸口落下她的吻痕，留下她的牙印。  
男人颤栗而叹息地容忍着女人小小的胡作非为，呼吸愈发粗重。  
几个天翻地覆，他们转到床上，他压在她的身上，一举脱掉她身上可爱的兔子睡衣，吻她裸露的肌肤，吮吸她柔软的胸脯。  
向北知道她其实已经彻底被男人点燃了欲望，但实际是初体验的自己只能浑身僵硬地面对这一切，陌生地体验着一个已经完全无从自控欲望的男人在她身上肆意攻城略地。他们没有接吻，也许是因为不太熟，但她的颈窝，她的锁骨一路向下，乃至她的腰窝，他都细细亲吻舔舐。往常她根据论文、书籍和影像，编纂了无数情爱故事，可与男人真实的性切实落到自己的身上，她并没有想象中享受，只觉得自己如同一个六七岁的孩童，在从没去过的天文馆里开心地长着知识。这样的一种心态来面对这场预谋已久的约炮，虽然有点对不住齐锐的热情，但此刻的她，似乎也只能用这种方式，来消解那从心底涌起的莫大恐慌。  
她自然是对齐锐有欲望的，从最初看到他就知道。只是她对他的欲望，并非以自己作为欲望的载体，相反，齐锐的身体，才是真正负责承载她强烈欲望的载体，但她不能表露，她的一切隐秘欲求就是潘多拉的魔盒，打开即招致灾祸。齐锐对真实的她一无所知，她没有办法哄骗一个无知的男人来陪她完成完满她欲望的把戏，因故她只能隐藏起自己的真实欲望，像一个普普通通的女人，和一个不错的男人来一场不错的性爱。  
齐锐把身下的柔软身体细细地品味够了，也发现了向北的意兴阑珊。他有些害怕向北是因为自己如野狗一般的发情心生不喜。但实际上他只是太久没有遇到过有好感的床伴，下意识控制不住自己的热情。  
感受到齐锐的突然停滞，一直魂游四海的向北回过神，“嗯？怎么突然停了。”她的眼神和语气都像个学生在请教问题，这女人总能在他最欲火焚身的时刻一脚踩没他的所有欲望。所以他气势汹汹地去吻她，让她的唇印落在自己嘴上。他耐心地吮吸她的双乳，挺翘的双乳在他的大手折磨下不断变了形状，向北本人依旧是神定气闲，齐锐气的没辙，手慢慢向下流连，到了她的私处。  
这里的反应明显和向北本人给他的表现脱了节。稍一拨弄，就能感受到潮湿的穴口在向自己发着求偶的讯号。但这种潮湿本身并不意味着什么，这只是向北身体的自然而然反应，是她做为一个女性的生物本能。  
身体屈从于本能，情绪却还在九霄云外，归根结底，这是他的失职。  
齐锐想了想，分开向北的双腿，舌尖轻轻抵了抵她的阴蒂。  
向北变了脸色，虽然只是一瞬间的讶异，但之前的冰冷消散，她有些惊喜地看着他，似是想不通他为什么会这么做。齐锐打定主意要在床上征服她，自然要花费大力气来讨好她。只是从前他从来没有为女人口交过，这让他有些惶恐，但吮吸与抽插可能就是人类的本能，稍微拨弄了几下，她就舒服地抓住了他短短的头发，示意他继续。  
一贯脱线的女孩在他面前发出浅浅的低吟，这让他十分欢欣鼓舞，舔弄的十分卖力。只可惜这卖力瞬息如泥牛入海，很快无踪无息。女人就此沉默，恢复先前的死寂，而他唇舌酸痛，不得不停止了自己不甚熟练的侍奉。  
阴茎在前戏过程中软软硬硬，单手撸动了几下，小兄弟就自然而然地挺立起来，带好了事先放在一旁的冈本，齐锐紧张地扶着阴茎，上足了润滑，慢吞吞地往向北身体里推进。  
向北的脸上流露出了一丝痛苦，他不太敢动，看她脸上的痛楚消失了，他才敢继续挺进，哪想身下的女人突然凄厉尖叫一声，颤声喊着疼。  
齐锐立刻吓软了，疼出眼泪的向北将齐锐一脚踢下床。  
“你是驴吗？”  
齐锐满脸通红，“你，你让我再试试。”  
“不试！”  
向北气鼓鼓地捡起地上散落的家居服，穿好衣物，齐锐光着身子，可怜兮兮地坐在床另一头，不自在地拨弄着双手，也不敢和向北说话。  
向北穿衣时，还能依稀感觉到身下那股难言的疼痛。齐锐的阴茎实在太粗太大了。有那么一瞬间她觉得自己就像被他钉在原地，无处可逃，而齐锐正在有预谋地用他那凶器一点一点从身体内部将她撕裂。虽然往常搞黄文都喜欢把男人往大了和长了写，甚至听过一些荤话知道这种阴茎的好，可真到了自己身上，幻想也不过是玩笑话。向北十分怕疼，故而一分一秒的痛苦都不想忍，也许忍了之后这性事会有转机，但她甚至连这点忍下去的勇气都没有。  
心情稍微平复，适才的疼痛变得时断时续，偷偷瞄了瞄一旁垂头丧气的男人，又觉得他有点可怜。  
她从背后靠近他，冰冷的手指灵动地在他光裸的背上游动，她能很明显感受到他被她的举动激起小小的鸡皮疙瘩。她很温柔，也很善解人意地在他耳边轻声说，“没关系，日子还长，我们还有下次，不急于一时。”  
话说完，她也笑了，像是私自将这么一个男人划定到了自己固定的炮友范畴。  
齐锐显然不信她，“可拉倒吧。我大学时的女朋友，第一次也这么说，然后，然后就没然后了。”  
“不是吧？就因为这种事和你分手？这也太……”  
“额，也不全是。那啥。我俩第二次，还尝试了一次，我还没完全进去，她就叫的跟杀猪似的，而且疼得脸色惨白，路都走不了，当时给我吓得，转眼给她送医院去了，然后……然后……”  
“然后啥？”  
“黄体破裂。”  
向北一脸惊异，齐锐惴惴不安，“我……反正就那次之后，她就不和我好了，转瞬就把我蹬了，跟我好兄弟好上了。”  
“这能不蹬你吗，好端端的一个姑娘，被你操到黄体破裂，不等分等什么。”  
“关键我这不是没操吗！”  
“东北口音都出来了，你注意控制一下情绪。”  
“你，反正你刚才那一叫，我的心里阴影……就来了。”  
向北噗嗤一笑，“你这么说，倒是我的错了。”  
“不敢不敢。”  
“我看你以前和大姑娘睡觉，保不准都是身经百战的，不怕你这种银样镴枪头。但我这种没经验的……就类似张爱玲说的那种吧，‘绑在刑具上要硬扯成两半’，男人是一把锯，要把女人从血中血淋淋的锯开。我就是那种感觉。”  
齐锐实在没有心思同她在这种情境下扯张爱玲，向北反而来劲了，一个人低低念着，“还是张爱玲说得对，这事做起来就像‘一条狗在自顾自地撞向树桩。’树桩能有多大快乐呢？还是狗比较开心。”  
过往的惨痛经历浮现眼前，又被眼前的女人拐着弯骂人不如狗，齐锐沮丧极了，再仔细回想了一下适才向北提及张爱玲的那句话，天杀的，男女上床光着身子扯个劳什子张爱玲，这女人脑子有坑吗……她觉得我要把她硬扯成两段，她认为我是把电锯，她骂我是狗……  
齐锐愈想愈委屈，眼里不由噙了一泡热泪。  
向北看他反应不对，也不知道自己究竟哪里惹到他。但这种情况显然是三十六计先哄再说。手指顺着他的胸肌下滑，摸着他腹肌分明的线条，最后一点一点，抚上他的阴茎。“别生闷气啦，我用手犒劳犒劳你，好不好？我可没做过这种事，你要好好教我。”  
骤然被人喂了一颗糖，眼泪猝不及防落下，他捂着眼睛别过头，闷声说，“好。”  
稍微平复了一下心情，低落的齐锐语不成句地指挥向北给他手淫，自己越说越害臊，索性后面闭了嘴。向北倒是无师自通，逐渐找到了法门。她左右开弓，把手里这个棒槌当成了玩具，看着它彻底硬挺起来，索性放开手脚自顾自的玩耍，这儿掐一下，哪儿弹一下，疼得齐锐嗷嗷直叫。  
齐锐委屈地捂住自己的命根子，眼泪汪汪，生怕她加害他。  
齐锐一委屈，向北更来劲儿了，不往下摸，她开始往上咬。一口咬上了心想念念的胸肌，熟悉的柔软感觉让她如沐春风。她学着他适才爱抚自己身体的手法来折磨他的胸膛，向北不怀好意地发现，齐锐试图捂着的棒槌，又悄悄挺了起来。  
“小色，别玩了。”齐锐无可奈何，哑着嗓子求她。  
“你刚叫我什么？”  
“小色。不可以吗？”他朝她挑了挑眉头，“小色情狂的简称，不可以？”  
“啧，那这样我应该叫你黑驴蹄子。”  
“你可闭上你的嘴吧！”  
向北很自来熟的，管齐锐叫老齐，正好齐锐比她大四岁，往老了叫也不生分，反而更增添亲密感，齐锐明显感受到了这种称呼所带来的亲近，也就忘了适才床上的不快，欣然应允。  
不知不觉间，两人从白天消磨至黄昏。齐锐彻底被她那一声鬼哭狼嚎吓坏了，到底没按着她硬尝试猛男拉锯，倒是她，把猛男的身体基本咬了个遍，好好过了一把肉食动物的瘾。傍晚时分，早晨的一点食粮被消磨的干干净净，他们不约而同饿了肚子，向北自告奋勇，要给齐锐煮螺蛳粉。  
资深宅女的做饭艺术便是囤满各类速食食品，偏偏旅行前自己的存货已经到了弹尽粮绝的地步，但凡能有其他方便食品拿得出手，向北也不会丢出“甲之蜜糖乙之砒霜”的螺蛳粉来进行自杀式袭击。  
话完这个提议，向北心虚地望着他，生怕齐锐不喜欢吃这种口味奇特的小吃。  
齐锐听她的建议，倒是眉开眼笑起来，其实他也是螺蛳粉重度中毒患者。  
向北家里只剩几袋好欢螺的小龙虾口味螺蛳粉，新口味，她还没有试过。齐锐以前吃过，毫不客气地从向北手中拿走主导权，反客为主，给她煮起粉来。  
两包粉，一人份的调料，外加一个饱满的荷包蛋，一切都恰到好处。  
他们面对面，热火朝天地吃着，向北忍不住偷瞄齐锐。  
白日那可怕的锯人行动已经完全被她抛到脑后，眼下两个人这样对着嗦粉，倒真有种以假乱真的家庭氛围。她一个人孤独久了，即便心知眼下的一切都是自以为是的虚假，不过虚妄，但有那么几瞬，她有在悄悄贪图这份堪称平静的微小幸福。


	7. 若你喜欢怪人

吃完螺蛳粉，两人一起洗碗。向北打开了所有窗户通风散味，转而坐回沙发，和齐锐一起喝大麦茶。以前没觉得沙发有多小，强行塞了一个人高马大的壮汉，向北觉得即便自己稳稳坐在沙发上，也会不自觉往齐锐身边滑去。  
他们身上都隐隐散发着混杂龙虾气息的酸笋味道，并不适合凑近彼此，嘁嘁喳喳讲一些胡话。短暂无话的当口，又没有什么东西恰到好处来衬托此时的气氛，向北最不擅长没话找话，和这样一个块头大的猛男强行塞一起，就算上午他们亲密到自己差点被他按在床上给锯了，那种对陌生男人的恐慌又一次攫住她的心神，向北打开了她的书本小夜灯，心神不定地瞟着沉默的男人。  
男人正在有意识的放空自己，一下被她的小夜灯吸引了注意力，“昨天就注意到这个大家伙了，以为是书，原来是灯。昨天觉得你的家都被书填满了，我就光留意书了，待了一天再看，原来家居都很有意思。”  
“听你这话，感觉你又在编排我。”  
“我是真的没想到。没来之前，总觉得你家可能是乱糟糟的不能见人……我没想到里面出现的东西会这么有情趣。”他指了指在沙发另一侧旁放着的黑胶唱机。“这个年代，除了DJ，没多少人还会用黑胶听歌。你的家，气质很独特。”  
“过分小资，过分文艺，过分老派。”像是突然想起什么，她脸上的忧伤一闪而过，最后僵笑着感慨，“我总是这么不合时宜。”  
男人摇摇头，“我正经没听过黑胶碟片的音乐，这个放起来会有那种很老派的，像好莱坞歌舞片或者《猫和老鼠》配乐的那种感觉吗？”  
向北抿嘴一笑，“你大可以试试。”  
齐锐对着唱机稍微捣鼓了一会儿，碟片开始缓缓转动，他闭着眼睛静静欣赏，听了没半分钟，齐锐气冲冲地抱怨，“你这到底用唱机到底在听什么玩意？”  
一个男人正在重复用破音嘶吼着这一句歌词，“Everybody is here now！”  
被齐锐发现自己包藏祸心，向北笑嘻嘻地换了一张碟，“刚才还和我试图谈艺术呢，怎么，一个复古新浪潮上来就受不了了？”  
齐锐被她噎得没了话，昨日的恐慌又重新浮现。他们来自如此截然不同的两个世界，好像一扯到艺术，不管他怎么讲，都是班门弄斧，都是自取其辱。  
她总有理由嘲笑他。  
“不听了，再听下去，你又要骂我叶公好龙。”  
向北拨开唱针，一头雾水，不大明白自己究竟怎么惹到他。  
是一不小心又说错话了？  
这一日，向北明里暗里给齐锐的打击不小，她似乎总能在奇怪的地方悄悄戳爆他所剩无几的自尊心，以至于他甚至提不起心力像前几日一般讲几个笑话逗她开心。  
他溜去卫生间给自己小小放了次水，再次回来，又陷入适才漫无目的的放空。  
向北苦思冥想自己的所作所为，没想出个所以然，只能认为是男人小气，看他在自己面前放空，向北气不打一处来，可这么看着看着，气又消了。  
晕黄灯光映得男人的脸庞忽明忽暗，突出的五官模糊了界限，轮廓也变得柔和，无形削弱了他眉宇间的凶性。认识这么些天，他的脸上第一次流露了些许疲惫，感觉这才是一场漫长旅行后真正的放松，他不用再强撑着自己，勉力维持自己的通天塔形象，而是可以在这个时候，这种私人密闭空间，稍微松懈一下，让疲惫尽情释放。  
赏阅在光与影界限游走的男人，素来是向北的喜好。她也有悄悄收集男性躶体写真，但这一切仅限于照片，限于摄影集。货真价实的男人离她太远，即便她靠贩卖对男人的性欲幻想为生，也没有哪个人在这几年切实走进她的生活里。  
齐锐的肌理随着有序的呼吸微微起伏，昭示着这是个有生命的活物。  
她的世界突然暗下来。  
太奇怪了，明明什么都摸过了，什么都见过了，他的身体早被她看透了，但此刻她却像这辈子第一次见到他一样，只有错愕，只有欣喜，只有不可置信。  
怎么会凭空出现这样一个符合她审美的男人呢？  
屋外不知何时，淅淅沥沥下起了雨，寒气飘进屋内，带来阵阵凉意。抬手遮住他眼前的光，他闭上眼睛。她笨拙地起身，四肢都错位般，揽住他的脖颈，让自己陷在他怀里。他的呼吸一下乱了，两手胡乱撑住她的身体，神情还是从容不迫，只有微微颤动的睫毛，稍微透露出一点他的慌乱。  
向北吻了吻他的眼睛。  
吃了螺蛳粉之后，身上是真不好闻，真不适合亲密。  
但在下雨的夜里，她似乎格外需要这样的温暖，这样的柔软。  
抬手将唱机的唱针拨回原位，氤氲的音乐缓缓响起，很符合当下的气氛。眼下似乎很适合将白日的勾当继续下去，但两人心有灵犀，没有动。  
窗外雨声潺潺，他们只是听着唱片机里男人的轻吟浅唱，一遍又一遍。

雨停已是深夜，向北在窗前感受了一下室外温度，回头看看正在研究小夜灯的齐锐，一下犯了难。齐锐身上只穿了简单的衬衫和外裤，没有多余的衣物，她一个普通宅女，也实在没什么衣服能给他。给他换了一张新裤子的《龙虎人丹》黑胶碟让他暂时听着，她在卧房翻箱倒柜，千辛万苦终于翻出一件肥大毛衣外套，向北二话不说盖到齐锐身上。齐锐一脸莫名，不知她意欲何为，结果看她换上了在青海穿的冲锋衣，一下明白了她的用意，不由莞尔一笑。  
向北站在门口催促他，“可别原地傻笑了，赶紧披好衣服，我送你回家。”  
齐锐活了三十来年，第一次被大姑娘上赶着送回家，和向北一起坐电梯下楼，还在为这难得的待遇哭笑不得。向北的宽大毛衣勉强盖住了他的后背，风一吹还是觉出了冷，到了门外才知道雨其实还在断断续续下着，向北撑开伞，招呼他往伞里躲，两人走了一阵，齐锐很自觉从她手里接过伞。  
两人身高差过于悬殊，向北举伞，完全遮蔽了他的视线，让他一路走得磕磕绊绊，而这把伞对两人来说，也略小了些，向北自己在伞内不清楚，齐锐完全知道雨水已经彻底打湿了他的一侧肩膀，但碍于姑娘好心，他又不能明说，只能坦然享受着她的“照拂”。  
向北本可以只把齐锐送到楼下，把伞交给他，自己转身就走，但也不知道是什么东西驱使着自己，她一路把他送到小区门口，又获悉齐锐其实就住在自己对面的小区，想着自己理应做好人做到底，她自然而然跟着他过了马路，一路晃荡到对面小区的入口。  
准备跟他一并刷门禁卡进小区，齐锐拦住她。  
“这么晚了，你一个人回去也不方便。这不这样，我还是原路把你送回去，你把伞借给我，咱们有借有还，隔日再约，你看如何？”  
向北朝他挑挑眉，神情很不悦。  
齐锐一下犯了难，还是坚持，“我这是担心你的安全，你别和我较劲儿。”  
“谁跟你生气这个了。我寻思好不容易到你家门口了，你就算要送我回去，好歹也换一件厚实一点的外套，夜里灯光是暗，但我不至于看不到你哆嗦了一路。”  
齐锐瞬间眼前一亮，他的笑容是无奈的，眉宇却隐隐透着欣喜，向北冷着脸说出这一番话，其实脸也在烧。  
齐锐快步领着她走到自己的公寓楼下，向北只在楼道里，没跟他进电梯。  
“你不上去坐坐？”  
“大半夜的，孤男寡女，虽说你是个活儿不行的，但这刚从龙潭里出来，没必要马上就去虎穴做客吧？何况我要是进去了，晚上还能好好活着出来？指不定就被你当场按地上给锯了。”  
齐锐看她故意调侃自己的样子就要笑，“那你等等我，我很快就下来。”

原路折返的时候，两人各举了一把伞。重新走回本应分别的起点，齐锐煞有其事地感慨，“你说咱俩整这一出何必呢，你说你要送我，最后绕了一圈我把你送了回来，你把伞给我让我一个人麻溜滚蛋不就完了。”  
“嘿，我这是心善，看你一个人回家怪可怜，可怜你才陪陪你唠唠嗑。不然就这狗屎天气，我至于吗我，为了你这么一个器大无用的男人，大晚上顶着雨散步？”  
齐锐并不理会她的讥讽，略一思索，他按住她肩膀，在她额上留下一吻，“小色，你有心啦。”  
向北许是惯性要踢人，但考虑到地上满是雨水，因此她只是提膝撞他的小腹——没够着。齐锐顺势抓住她的手，假装自己中了她一记猛拳。  
向北被她幼稚的举动弄得没辙，笑也没憋住，进了公寓等电梯，还在对外面的男人做鬼脸。  
在即将踏入电梯的瞬间，齐锐一下叫住她。  
“认识这么些天，其实我们都没有加过彼此的微信。”  
“我们不是有旅行群吗？”  
“我早就关了群聊加好友的功能。”  
向北笑得很玩味，“我没有关，你就不能单独来加我？”  
齐锐反倒郑重了，他摇摇头，“不能。你的联系方式我要当面加。”  
这样的郑重让她也不好意思按着他调笑，红着脸让他扫了码，她快步走进电梯。  
男人在公寓外站着，直到看见她的小屋灯光亮起，才腾出心思来看手机。  
向北的微信ID是一路向北，一语双关，既让人想起周杰伦的歌曲，又隐含了自己的名字。  
她的个人简介倒让他微微愣神。  
上面写着，“若你喜欢怪人，其实我很美。”


	8. 小冤家

没了齐锐在身边，向北也不用时刻强打精神。回到家中，她在自己珍藏的黑胶碟中千挑万选，选了一张陈奕迅的《Listen to Eason Chan》做背景音乐，跟着跃动的音符在窄小的空间随意舞动了一阵，她心满意足地瘫倒在沙发上，懒洋洋的放空自己。  
可叹她平素活得像足了一个野人，偶然在男人面前装了一回文明人，还得靠着乱蹦乱跳才能把真实的自己的找回来。沙发似乎还残有一点齐锐留下的气味，她像模像样地嗅了一阵，觉得自己的行为有点好笑。可想到灯下男人英俊的侧脸，她又不受控地傻笑起来。  
抱着抱枕蜷起身体，回味白日的梦境，还是傻乐。  
手机的提示灯突然亮起来，往日除了相熟的基友，基本不会有人在夜里打扰她，向北好奇地点开屏幕。  
是齐锐。  
问的话简单又老套，“睡了吗？”  
“妈的，这话怎么看着一股爹味。”向北喃喃自语着，手一滑，给他发了一个猫猫比心表情包，“没有哦。”  
这话发出去又觉得语气怪恶心，不知道对方怎么想，她先泛起了不适。为了挽回点自己的形象，她从茶几上摆着的几本书里随便抽出一本，一看是谷崎润一郎的《春琴抄》，她很不客气地给齐锐拍了其中香艳的开车情节。  
齐锐点开图片，看着眼前的无边春色，回了一串省略号。  
回到自己家中，躺在单人床上，他一直在想向北的个性签名是个什么用意。他总觉得自己似乎在哪儿读过这句话，通过这些天和向北的简短相处，他已经很明白，这个女人说话做事就是有一股子不合时宜的文艺酸腐气，偏爱在一些无人留意的小角落里引经据典，埋一些彩蛋。微信名既然是周董的歌曲，那签名也必定言之有物。  
齐锐一搜，果不其然，签名来自一首粤语歌，陈奕迅的《打回原形》。  
他对流行音乐的印象还停在初高中时期周杰伦林俊杰王力宏等人的诸神混战，陈奕迅不在他的涉猎范围内，他只知道有名的《十年》和《爱情转移》，都是国语歌，而粤语歌，除了很多人的KTV保留曲目《浮夸》，他是真一概不知。  
依稀记得两人在沙漠里，向北给他放的也是陈奕迅，叫什么来着，秦时明月？还是大漠孤烟直？长河落日圆？  
他像个贼似的把手机捧在怀里，试图从《打回原形》里找到一点向北留给他的“谜题”。浏览了一番，心情反倒沉郁下来。就像看着一个浑身是刺的小刺猬，其实非常想和大众接触，比谁都想要爱，但一旦有人凑上去，它先竖起自己的刺，非得对那些尖刺不管不顾，那些疼痛不理不睬，才能真正见识到尖刺之下的柔软。  
“情人如若很好奇 要有被我吓坏的准备。”  
“吓坏？旅个行都病得东倒西歪的小丫头片子，还能有什么惊天秘密，不就是兴趣爱好不那么大众，就还能吓到我？也未免太小看我的承受力了。”他心里腹诽着，忍不住把这首歌听了好几遍。  
歌词里朦朦胧胧的感觉渐渐与向北的行事作风重合。他们都是有故事的人，虽然身体相交，却都没有把最深的疼痛掀起来给对方看，只是他率先捕捉到那一点隐约的苗头，就在心里自己拉响警钟，以后言行一定要注意，千万不要刺痛了向北的心。  
歌词疑云暂时翻篇，他翻着手机上趁向北不注意时记下的笔记，把那会儿黑胶唱机放着的slow版《bye bye disco》当背景音乐，按图索骥，搜起了劳什子“新浪潮”“新裤子”，搞明白原来他俩并不都是一种音乐种类，顺势看了一些边边角角的科普，先前在向北家困顿他的疑窦也渐渐烟消云散。  
她又没那么神秘了。  
他自觉自己做的这一番功课，让他在灵魂上和向北靠的更近了些，仿佛通过这简短的补课他就能一下追上她的步伐似的。这项进步让他控制不住自己的心情，想要和向北卖个俏。  
谁曾想色情狂就是色情狂，大晚上的读色情小说，男主角还叫佐助。  
难不成还是《火影忍者》的官方小说？  
向北不回话的时候，他赶紧提取了些许关键词，去百度搜索，弄清楚书名叫《春琴抄》，他悄悄将其加入微信读书的书架，准备这几日睡前看。  
齐锐苦等许久，发了图的向北没再跟着回复，他实在按捺不住，回了一句，“睡了？”  
对方转瞬回，“没。”  
好家伙，就在屏幕前等着自己先说话。  
眼下已是深夜一点二十五，齐锐心里巴不得和她多聊聊，又知道这时间实在是太晚，毕竟他明天也要重新回公司上班，只好装模作样地劝诫对方，“这么晚了，又是刚旅行回来，早点休息，书大可以明天读。”  
“好。”  
向北的回应简单有力，看出来也没心思继续理他。  
想了想她的个性签名，他又黯然起来，思前想后，他给她发了一大段话。  
“小色，我一点也不觉得你是一个怪人，你很有趣。别人如果说你奇怪，那只是他们不了解你，你犯不着和他们一般见识。而且，你长得很漂亮，哪怕脸色不太好，只扎个马尾辫就很精神，看起来就很干脆爽快。哪有人因为一个人的性格独特了些就去品评她的外貌呢？如果有人说过你，你千万不要放在心上。再有人说你，你就告诉我，谁说我就打谁。”  
向北那边显示了半天“对方正在输入”，到最后她给他发了一个“？”  
紧接着又回，“你在说个什么（几把）玩意？”  
“就……你的个性签名啊。我以为……算了，算我……”  
“谢谢。”  
适才被深深打击的齐锐，心情一下又好了起来，他删掉了屏幕上的“多事”二字，庆幸自己没有手快发出去。向北那边也飞速回复，“这话我上大一就在用，有八九年了吧，没改过。你该不会是以为……这就是QQ的那种状态吧？”  
“那是我想太多了。我还以为你真的……那我不打扰你了。晚安。”

向北久久盯着齐锐适才的一番长篇阔论，擦了擦眼角的泪水，“自以为是的傻瓜，你懂个什么啊。”  
她呆呆望着天花板，喃喃自语，“不过，有这么一句话，也总是好的。”  
齐锐洗漱完毕，回到床边，又贼心不死地打开手机，看了两句《春琴抄》，他有些犯困，准备悄悄视奸一下向北的动态就睡觉。鬼使神差的，他又点开向北的个人简介，这时她已经换了一句签名，“小冤家~你干嘛~像个傻瓜~”  
“操！这他妈的！拐着弯骂我？”  
不过，小冤家……  
嘿嘿。

旅行回家，和一个帅气猛男浪荡了一天，劳逸结合，向北迅速整理好自己的状态，重新进入了日常生活。  
当天下午四点左右，她收到齐锐的微信。  
以为齐锐可能也就会在深夜聊骚自己发发骚，谁曾想这次谈的另有其事。  
齐锐告诉她，他在晚上六点左右下班，到时候会上门，领着她去健身房。  
旅行时说的戏言他还放在心上，向北心里有点感动，但随之而来的就是不满，“几个意思啊？我这什么都还没说呢，怎么你先替我安排上了？”  
“择日不如撞日。晚上你有安排吗？”  
“没有。”  
“没有不就得了。横竖都是没事，横竖都要做点事，今天去报了名，省得你以后还得安排时间。再者说，之前你也聊了，身体质素差，这种事还是不要拖，把锻炼的头开起来，我当个讨人嫌的督导天天烦你，让你隔三差五锻炼锻炼，总好过你一个人赖在家里闷着生病要强吧？白天闲着的时候和封哥好好谈了谈，跟他一起设计了一份课程安排，具体你可以看看。”  
齐锐给她发了一份私教课程表，她大致浏览了一圈，虽然有些健身课程不是太懂，但能看出来是完全针对她这种死宅，时间一周三次，都在晚上，也不耽误她的日常写作，算很妥帖的安排，齐锐用了心。  
只是向北心里还是别别扭扭的，觉得有点不痛快。  
齐锐看向北一直没回话，以为她是犯了社恐，害怕和人打交道，赶紧跟了一条补充解释，“封哥他人很好的，以前当兵时就很照顾我。我俩后面都在苏州发展，明里暗里帮过我很多次，他什么为人我一清二楚，你不用担心和他接触会出什么事。他也不是天天给你卖课吹牛的那种人，你就跟着他好好健身，大胆做学生就好。哦对了，这是他的照片。”  
图刚发过去一秒，向北立刻咆哮：“我去？我去！！！！！！！！！”  
齐锐本意是要夸夸自己这位大哥面善，趁机吹人好，可看向北这一堆感叹号，他本能感到危机，心里再一嘀咕，看看自己发去的照片。  
好家伙，虽然只是普通的全身照，但，又有肌肉，一看就是猛男。  
她不中意才怪！  
“色情狂！见色忘友！”  
齐锐痛斥之余，还不忘把自己的车牌号码发给向北。办公桌上放着适才他和封哥讨论的课程草稿，他盯着自己的杰作，竟有一丝后悔给这二位牵桥搭线。还好封哥有个疑似养女般的干妹妹，在当地一家私人医院做医生，长得漂亮归漂亮，就是看异性跟疯狗似的，谁往她大哥面前凑，她就咬谁。  
就向北在人前的那点战斗力，只怕早就被小丫头咬得遍体鳞伤，所以封哥那头那不着急，根本出不了大岔子。可自己这里呢？  
他真傻，真的，为什么要在巴丹吉林沙漠招惹这种好色女人？

考虑到路上可能会发生的各种情况，身为公司老板的齐锐率先翘班，提前驱车来到小区外等待向北，离定好的时间还有一两分钟，向北风风火火的身影映在车的后视镜上。她还是旅行时的那一套风格，高马尾，一身简易运动装，看着就很青春烂漫。  
把自己携带的背包扔到车后座，她坐上副驾驶，咋咋呼呼地猛拍他肩膀。  
“行啊老齐，凯迪拉克诶，挺会选车嘛。”  
“我以为你的性子，可能不会太研究这些东西。”  
“我是没兴趣，但写小说总得样样精通些，男士名表和车都有做过功课，别的不说，商标总是还认得几个。当然了，上升到具体的型号就不成了。”  
“CT6，你知道个名字就成。”  
向北点点头，好奇地凑到他身边，“先前你和我说你做美食的相关职业，还是小老板，我一直以为是那种给美食杂志约稿的一类工作。这两天看你开的车戴的表，不能说都是高奢，也得有一定经济来源。老齐，你到底是做什么的呀？”  
齐锐向她正式介绍了自己，“现在是个餐饮投资公司的土老板，希望四十岁那会儿能顺理成章成为土大款。”  
向北听了就发笑，“好端端说自己是个总裁不是挺好，说什么土老板啊。”  
“关键是，我也没觉得自己能称得上总裁，顶多算一个企业小开，但这词儿太不接地气了，还不如土老板来的直观。再者说，我说了我是总裁，你就能认为我是总裁？”  
向北抿着嘴笑，“不能。”  
“那不就得了，我还是老老实实当我的土老板，顺你的心意。”  
向北给他竖了个大拇指，盯着他的胸看了两三秒，她咽了一口唾沫，伸出自己的罪恶之爪。  
齐锐忙着开车，没空理睬她的冒犯。  
嘴角不自觉扬起一抹微笑，向北看着他的笑容，心跳如鼓。

见到他的那一刻她就知道了。  
哪有什么冠冕堂皇的借口。  
健身与看教练不过是说辞。  
她只是想见他。


	9. 失忆蝴蝶

齐锐想向北平常也不是块锻炼的料子，自作主张领她先去了附近的一家商场，准备在运动服装店买一些适合健身的衣物和护具，在地下停车场停好车，茫然无知的向北跟在他身后，笑着问：“健身房在几楼呀？”  
“先不去健身房，我们去买点东西，运动用的。”  
“我今天这身打扮不行？”  
“再多买一些的，有备无患。”  
“那个……”她指指齐锐的凯迪拉克，“我带了。”  
齐锐黑着脸打开车门，看见被丢在车后座上塞得鼓鼓囊囊的背包。他大致翻了翻里面的东西，可以说除了瑜伽垫之外，健身相关护具基本带了个齐全，还都是崭新，可见她早就想找机会带这一身行头出来溜溜。自己凑上去顺她的心意，倒落了个没趣。  
重新坐回驾驶座，车座尚有余温，他准备驱车离开，向北压住他的手。扭头看她，女人笑脸盈盈，并没有他设想中的讥讽。明明没开热风空调，他的身上却无端沁出了热汗。他笨拙地拢了拢她额边的碎发，也跟着笑了。  
齐锐口中的封哥，是苏州这边健身圈的新贵，退伍老兵，自学了泰拳，先前就是靠着教泰拳起家，本来在上海发展，后面因故到了苏州，一来就是大手笔，连开几家连锁健身房，位于园区的这家店算是本部，向北知道这家健身房的风评很不错，当初也是她的备选之一，只是离她住的地方略远。想着远了就更不愿意动了，她最后去了小区附近的健身房，希望自己能够勤快些。  
但懒人的行事规则就是，即便健身房就开在家里，不想去，那么依旧一步不会动。  
她的健身计划，中道崩殂。

齐锐作为封哥的兄弟，显然很受重视，待他们到了健身房附近，老板封哥亲自出门迎接他们。  
先前向北看齐锐给她发的照片，只觉得封哥是个很有故事，韵味十足的中年帅哥，是她偏爱的那类大叔。但见了真人，她简直要两眼发光。其实齐锐已经算同龄男士里较为成熟的一类了，但封哥的出现，一下就把齐锐比了下去。向北不禁在心里无情拉踩一番，将这两个熟男都细细看了个遍，虽然封哥体格不及齐锐壮硕，个子也没他高挑，但在封哥面前，齐锐还真就是个弟弟。  
“小向，你跟着小齐叫我封哥也好，叫我君教练也行。你这次来，我就当你愿意参加试课，你放心，强度不大，可以先体验体验，有觉得不合适的地方，我们再微调。”  
后面封哥说了什么，向北也没怎么听，只是一昧点头，晕头转向的，把健身房上上下下转了个遍，最后还真在封哥的带领下轻度体验了给她安排的课程。齐锐也没因此离开，换了一身运动服就重新回到向北身边。齐锐运动背心加宽松短裤的打扮十分突出他的身材，分外惹眼，甚至一度将向北的注意力从封哥身上吸走，看齐锐始终在离自己不远的地方进行健身，不时扭头来看她这边的情况，向北一下明白齐锐的用意，原来他是在陪她。  
而封哥也随着课程的进行，在她心里的评价一落千丈——健身教练，都是笑面虎。  
对她凶倒不可怕，可怕的是怀柔后不容拒绝的坚持。

一晚上的试课结束，冲完澡到大厅见到已经等在外面的齐锐，向北快步冲到他面前，一个没刹住，竟一头栽进他怀里。男人的胸膛是她熟悉的柔软，试课过程里的“羞辱”和“委屈”一下又鲜活起来，像是突然找到了他们理应宣泄的渠道，向北在他怀里拧来拧去，嘤嘤嘤地哭诉，“那跑步，那拉伸，那他妈是人能做得到的吗？那得是超人！我怎么可能做得到！我就一个废人！”  
齐锐哭笑不得地摸摸她依然潮湿的头发，“这种事急不得，我哥他也是为你好。”  
“好个屁！不要以为他是帅大叔我就能不骂，哼，我在他面前，可是丢尽了颜面和自尊！你是他兄弟，这点不快我得在你身上补回来！”  
“啥玩意啊？这都能扯上我？”  
“还不是你介绍的！”她趁机踢了他一脚。  
“不是，这，这这这，法不责众啊，你要开炮就对着我哥一个人开，不要对着我，这事不能瞎连坐。”  
“哼！”向北故作生气，其实看齐锐手足无措的样子很高兴，齐锐结结巴巴地哄她，她更乐意绷着脸故意刁难，但自己的注意力已经转移，落在一个刚进门的女孩身上。女孩个子不高，长发如瀑，额前盖着一层厚厚的刘海，很有几分二次元病娇少女的感觉。  
她一把抓住齐锐的手，“你看，哇，好漂亮的妹妹。”  
心说这女人的脾气真是来得快去得也快，齐锐顺着向北注视的方向瞥了一眼，但并未像向北预想那样，和她一并欣赏美色。“你为什么不说话，这妹妹不漂亮吗？真美，是我好喜欢的毒萝莉！好想写她！喜欢喜欢喜欢！”向北偷偷拍了几张女孩的照片，齐锐看着她的举动，无奈地摇摇头，“那不是一般人，是封哥的干妹妹，他当女儿养的，你可注意点。”  
“什么？干妹妹？女儿？啧。没想到这个催命的男人居然是这种人。”  
“你在说些什么？我听不懂。”  
“又是干妹妹又是女儿，他该不会有洛丽塔情结吧？老男人对小女孩下手，这种事太常见了。”  
“怎么可能！那小丫头的父亲以前也是我们军队的，封哥的老上司，因公殉职，他是看在战友的面子上才照顾的，两人相依为命这么多年，我们都是看着彼此苦过来的，哪有你想的这么多？不是，我说你们写小说的是不是都这样啊？两三个词你就能编出来花来？这都什么跟什么。”  
齐锐的声音里带着一丝愠怒，向北知道自己这妄言犯了他的忌讳，低着头虚心道歉，但因为女孩实在太漂亮，她索性和齐锐坐到了休息区，借由齐锐身体的遮蔽，光明正大地偷看那对“兄妹”有说有笑的对谈，本来在她心里风评一路走低的封哥因为女孩的陪衬，也散发出一股难言的魅力。  
向北不由在心内怒嚎，完了完了完了，我怎么在现实世界里还磕起叔萝了？可偷看的时间越久，她脸上的神情就越严肃，齐锐看她神情有异，瞅了瞅四周，小心翼翼问她发生了什么。  
向北斩钉截铁地宣布：“他俩是一对。”  
“怎么得出的结论？”  
向北也说不出为什么，可能是看起来文质彬彬的女孩子甜腻可人面孔下的狂热占有，又或者是教练温柔神情下，一览无余的无奈。将这二人看成兄妹不是不可以，但她毕竟是个喜欢写禁忌题材的写作者，女孩的心思，她不会察觉不到。  
“她在示威，那种姿态就是在告诉大家，教练是她的人。”  
“你挺厉害的……虽然瞎编排不对，但他俩吧……嘿，我哥人品没得说，主要是那小丫头片子厉害，她追得封哥，强上的那种。”齐锐看了看四周，压低了声音，“有次他喝醉了，哭着跟我抱怨，我听那意思，好像这丫头有段时间直接就把他囚禁在家里了，具体做了点啥他也没明说，就是跟我哭，结果你猜那丫头片子咋弄？控制了他的所有联系方式，对外宣称他去援非……”  
“靠，这么疯？这这这，犯罪吧这是。”  
“可不是吗，我之前还说要不要报警，这不非法拘禁吗，后面又换他求我一句话都不要和外人说，这事当我从不知道。现在就成了你看见的样子……不是我说，你们女人，疯起来是真可怕。”  
“别介，您说她归说她，不要带上我。”  
“是，您不是疯婆子，您就是色情狂，两两相比还是你更无害，我至少不用担心哪天您不高兴了直接给我圈屋里天天骑我。被吃点豆腐算什么呀，不精尽人亡就成。”  
向北气得头上冒气，冲着齐锐一通猛锤，齐锐哀哀地叫唤着，眼里还是一副得意的神色。捶到自己的手泛了疼，她恼哼哼地站起身，“好了，戏也看够了。我去前台留一下会员信息，咱们就回家吧。”  
“行啊，就是事先问一句，待会儿咱回谁的家？”  
向北脸一红，没忍住又踹了他一脚，“各回各家！”

临离开店，封哥和他的小妹妹一起来送齐锐，稍加寒暄，两方互相道别。齐锐在车里短暂处理手机上的商务，向北左右无事，索性盯着正要回屋的那对男女看。  
这二人倒也没着急回去，女孩把教练怼到了店外的角落，像模像样在他胯下摸了两把，教练垂着头，双膝微微颤抖。女孩顺势掏出一个疑似遥控器的小玩意，稍一按开关，教练立刻扶住了她的肩膀，差点要在女孩面前跪下去。

合着适才教练教她健身，体内也装着奇奇怪怪的东西。  
这一切都不出向北所料。  
他们不仅是“兄妹”，是情人，也是主奴。  
男人是女人的奴。  
小众圈子固有一种磁场，只同样身处其中的人才能辨别，独特的引力自然会相互吸引，教练在她眼里也不再可怕了，他不是永恒的权威，因为在另一个女人那里，他会被她按在身下反复踩。  
悄悄撇过头看齐锐的侧颜，向北设想一下同样的场景。高大的男人被她逼的走投无路，而她手里捏着控制他的命门，那一瞬，调情时总是从容不迫的他，会是怎样的神情？他会发出怎样的声音？  
向北强行压抑着自己，不让齐锐看到她的战栗。

回家路上，齐锐拿捏着向北的喜好，给她放港乐听，齐锐有心听她的夸奖，向北却一路沉默，最后还是由他硬着头皮开了话匣子，“从离开健身房之后，你就变得怪怪的，脸上这猥琐神情就没变过。脑子里是不是又在开什么云霄飞车？”  
向北苦笑着摇头，并不愿意跟他分享适才的幻想。  
齐锐不属于她的世界。  
他的欲望坦率、正常、健康，不需要非常规的手段，就能获得极大的满足。  
这样一个积极阳光正常的男人怎么可能会懂那种扭曲的狂欢，血腥的战栗？  
她不免黯然起来。  
明明只是因缘际会的炮友，明明只需淡淡交汇过，享受刹那的激情就好。但他偏要介入到自己的生活，还要很长一段时间赖下去，而她无从拒绝。  
她知道自己在动心，但现在一切都还未开始，她就已经害了怕。  
他什么都不知道，他对她一无所知。  
若是有天他知晓自己真正的欲望之所在，他会有什么反应？  
不是每个与她肖似的女人都会运气好到找到那个心甘情愿雌伏在她身下的男人，或者说她的大部分同类，在这种情况下遇到的都是不解，嘲笑，抨击，谩骂。  
“像你这样的女人，怎么可能会爱人？你只知道打压对方，你只知道羞辱对方，你从来不顾及对方怎么想。哪个男人能容忍你随随便便骑到他头上？谁会愿意接受你这种霸道强势又枉顾他人自尊的爱？你配爱人吗？你不配爱人，你也不值得被人爱。”  
记忆里那个冰冷的男声又开始在她脑海一遍又一遍地质问着她。  
她抱着头，有些不甘心地想，总是有这样的男人的。即便我遇不到，但也总是有的。

齐锐突兀地停了车。  
“向北，你的面色很不好。要不我们在独墅湖附近散个步，待会儿我再送你回去，好吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中出现的两位配角，他们的故事详见拙作《囚鸟》


	10. 打得火热

苏州园区地广人稀，独墅湖附近的公园亦有一番幽静。开始两人是并肩而行，渐渐的向北越走越快，齐锐先前还能踩着她的影子，后面已经追不着了——向北只顾一个人疾行，把齐锐远远甩在身后。  
因为清醒的知道今晚自己的所作所为克己复礼，没有丝毫得罪她的地方，齐锐一溜小跑，坦坦荡荡追到向北身后，又和她并排，并按着她行进的频率，别有心思的往一旁挤她，向北完全是放空的走，行进轨迹也就渐渐被齐锐挤得变了道，最后被他硬生生别到行人小径一旁的草丛里。  
脚下这一软一硬的变化，向北突然回过神，发现自己冷不丁的踩了一脚泥，始作俑者叉着腰站在一旁的小径上，一副指点江山的气势，笑得很得意。  
向北气急败坏，“好啊你，趁机落井下石！”  
他俩一前一后在公园玩起了追逐游戏，齐锐虽然穿着西装西裤，但并不影响他的行动。向北毕竟是个宅女，很快就落了下风，身体累积的疲累接踵而至，喉咙也泛了血味，她停在原地，弓着腰喘气。齐锐一溜烟跑了老远，还想好好和向北在公园捉迷藏，偏偏自己回过头去，周遭一个人没有，倒让他一下担心起来这黑灯瞎火的，向北怕不是一不留神掉到了井里。  
齐锐贼头贼脑地往回走，专心致志寻找缺少井盖的下水井。发现其实向北就停在离他们开始追逐没多远的地方，一看就是运动过了头，正处在要昏不昏的边缘。到底是个风一吹就倒的小病秧子，又能有多大的精力去追一个常年长跑的他呢？  
齐锐很不好意思的，又跑回了向北身边。  
向北看着眼前这头挠头憨笑的猩猩来气，趁他不备，一脚飞踢，齐锐的一半屁股遭了秧，好端端的西裤被她踢了一脚泥，他倒也不恼，转过身来撅起屁股，拍拍尚干净另一面，“来来来，这儿也踢一下。”  
向北才不会随他的愿，她气得两手按着他的太阳穴，像钻头一样往里拧他，看齐锐疼的龇牙咧嘴，脸都变了形，她才兴高采烈地松开手。齐锐见她恢复了平常的“活力”，呲着牙揉太阳穴，脸上还是笑得贱兮兮的，“这回高兴啦？”  
她要笑不笑地又捶了他一拳，“本来也没生气。”  
男人嘿嘿笑，“心情好了，就正常散散步，溜达累了，咱们就回家。”  
向北摇摇头，“不了，赶紧回吧。”  
“怎么，晚上你还有写作计划。”  
“不是……”她犹豫了一下，“这路上的桂花味儿太浓……所有的花里我最闻不了的就是桂花，稍微让我偶尔闻闻还能忍，浓度一大就不行，一闻就晕。”  
齐锐很幸灾乐祸地笑了，“你说你一个搞文字工作的，又不是苏州本地人。能选的定居城市那么多，还非要选一个遍地桂花香的，何苦呢？苏州市花就是桂花，当然满市种，一年到头都飘着这味。我说你该不会是为了安心当个死宅，所以故意选这么一个地方生……”看向北冷漠的眼神，齐锐一下不敢揶揄了。  
他低下头，“对，对不起。我又说错话了。”  
“哼。”向北在他胸前狠抓了几把，“就你话多！”  
“是是。”齐锐跟在向北身后，亦步亦趋。向北不时转过身审视眼前的壮汉，想白天坐车虽然对着他花痴，还没真没怎么留意他西装革履的样子，到了健身房注意力更是全在封哥和他妹妹身上，车上又一度在追忆过往，这会儿心里舒坦，她又有心思看他了。  
到底是个子高挑，猿背蜂腰，这样一位风姿卓越的人物每天在写字楼里踱步，不知要谋杀多少女性的芳心，这只是像他这种条件与相貌都出众的男性，居然就一路单身到了现在？退一万步讲，就算是他真的器大无用，也不至于混到无人问津的程度，这倒让她有些好奇了，向北细细思索了一阵，齐锐行事实在堪称无懈可击，她甚至找不到什么无端发难的方向，好来探探他的底。心里没来由的气，索性对着他的影子撒起野来，两人在小径互踩对方的影子，嘻嘻哈哈打成一团，等回到车上，哀婉的港乐被向北一爪子拍灭，直接蓝牙播自己的私人歌单，齐锐也不知道向北究竟放了些什么，总之耳朵轰轰响着，他俩左摇右晃着，车也差点拐了Z字弯，气氛分外轻松，就这么一路欢乐地回到向北居住的小区门口。  
他特意停好车送她去楼下，向北进楼道，一步三回头，还是没忍住，把男人拽进楼道，拽进电梯，拽回自己家。  
齐锐的西裤一进门被她暴力扯下来，脸红了半天的齐锐等着她的下一步动作，发现她只是要给他清洗适才自己留下的泥印。穿着不搭调待客拖鞋的男人自觉没趣，怏怏地脱了西装，只穿着四角内裤和衬衫在屋里乱窜，他随手抽了一张黑胶碟，给向北当背景音乐解乏，自己则站在书柜前，凝视里面收录的书籍。  
先前那本《春琴抄》，在工作摸鱼时已经断断续续读完了同名短篇，平心而论写的还不错。他有心跟上她的思想层次，自然要从她的书柜下手。探头趁向北没留意自己的举动，他连连记下几本书名，才大摇大摆晃回向北身边。向北看到这副衬衫内裤的打扮就要笑，男人不知为何还带着几分睥睨天下的气势，在她身边乱抛媚眼，根本不知道自己这副样子看起来有多骚……又有多欠操。  
不自觉盯着他那被包裹在内裤中的巨物，向北心猿意马，命令他去晾衣物，男人收工回来复命，要笑不笑地拄着墙壁，很有几分卖弄风情的错觉。她绕到他身后，冰冷的手指顺着他的背脊下滑，内裤经由手上的动作落地，她揉着他的臀瓣，触感紧实而有力量。手只要再前进几寸，就可以探到一个沉睡的入口，她甚至饶有兴味地猜想起来那处应该是个什么颜色。  
她自然不能在他面前暴露自己的全部癖好，但她此刻真想拿个什么东西，就顺着现在这个角度，捅进去，捅进他身体里去，看他哀叫，看他高潮。  
向北的意淫愈发活色生香，她紧贴着他的身体，前后晃动起来，齐锐被她这突如其来的“冲撞”弄得一头雾水，向北冰凉的手摸到他开始挺立的巨物上，冷漠而傲慢的声音在他身后悠悠响起，“硬了？”  
他不由一抖，更硬了。  
前两天的经历让齐锐实在没脸抱着向北滚床单，只好挺着身体任由向北玩弄他的性器，但向北坏心眼的，总要在他快要释放的时候强行把鸡巴打软。齐锐被她反复折磨的没辙，拽拽她的衣角，低三下四地求她：“小色，让我射，好不好？”  
向北莞尔一笑，眼里却冒了精光，她对着那充血的海绵体狠狠一掐，齐锐嗷一嗓子，平地几连跳，鸡巴软了，人也哭了，“你这是谋杀亲……亲朋友！你你你！要被你掐坏了你能负责吗！”  
“哟，您这说的好像这花架子用得上似的？器大无用的东西，坏了也不可惜，你说是不是？”  
齐锐气急败坏地扯起内裤，含着热泪，弓着身体，骂骂咧咧地爬上沙发，向北看他不由分说地盖上小毯子，显然是被自己气得准备直接入睡。一晚上时断时续的“生气”消失了，她靠着这层欺负，在他面前隐约扳回一局，这回她彻底舒坦了。  
但是，还没完。  
她一个狼扑，直接骑到男人身上。齐锐被她的大胆吓得一哆嗦，看她耐着性子解开自己的衬衣衣扣，适才发疼的地方似乎又有些亢奋。  
向北俯下身去，揉着壮汉的巨乳，由着性子狠狠嘬了一顿，男人被她咬得嗷嗷乱叫，鸡巴翘得老高，她任由这巨物戳着自己，也不去安抚它分毫。只待自己过足了瘾，向北立刻关了夜灯，光速溜走，留下衣衫不整的齐锐一个人在夜里发愣。半晌回过神来，他冲着空无一人的客厅大喊，“喂！你这闹啥玩意儿呢？把我撩拨起来你跑了？喂！别关门啊！回来啊！”  
向北关上房门，一头栽倒在床，姿态扭曲，笑声癫狂。  
傻大个，真好玩。

自这天之后，齐锐彻底成了向家不请自来专业户。每天下午四点大概左右，他固定撩拨向北，要么约她晚上出来吃饭，要么载着她去健身房。健身时，封哥在一边悉心指导，他则成了养在一旁的狗，除了盯着主人，什么都不干。一来二去，封哥虽然不知两人过往，也看出了他俩之间不言而喻的暧昧。他这人素来喜欢锦上添花，又看这二人时不时眉来眼去没个正形，索性捏合了两个人的训练表，给齐锐分摊了一部分向北教练的职能，自己这边则乐得退出，也好有更多时间陪自家小姑娘。  
接连数日与齐锐朝夕相处，向北彻底摸透了他的性格。  
齐锐性子好，爱笑，有意无意悄悄看他，他的嘴角总是挂着微弱上翘的小弧度。而他最擅长的事，就是气人，总是三言两语撩拨的她“怒火中烧”，对他“大打出手”，饶是一天天地按着他猛捶，他也不恼，笑得眉眼弯弯，时不时流露出一副贱兮兮的神情，让她没辙。他也偶尔会对她讲冷飕飕的笑话，或者直接了当地讲一个下三路段子，开车素来是向北的拿手好戏，两人见招拆招，他班门弄斧，被她压制的抬不起头……他们的相处总有那么一丝较劲，欢喜冤家似的吵吵嚷嚷，打打闹闹。看起来总在张牙舞爪，针锋相对，可谁也没真的跟谁红过脸，置过气，往往在喧嚣之后又嘻嘻哈哈坐到了一起，你追我赶，乐此不疲。  
虽然事业正属上升期，齐锐并不似其他创业公司频繁要求员工加班，而自己也身先士卒，准时下班，方便自己来找向北度过快乐的夜生活。向北白日写稿，也会在他工作间隙骚扰他，给他发自己现编的下流段子，想象着对面的男人因为这些话不由分说地悄悄勃起，又因为在工作只能强行按下自己的欲望，气得在微信大发生气表情包。在不去健身的夜里，他陪她看当周上映的小成本电影，往往观众只有他们两个人。他不是文艺片受众，和她看得还挺起劲儿，哪怕言语表达能力不很够，每次看完片子后像小猩猩似的手舞足蹈地比划自己的感想，也别有一番可爱。偶尔他们也会一起看好莱坞大片的首映，映后已是半夜两点多钟，他开着车带她在苏州园区疾驰，两人绕着独墅湖附近没有桂花的地方兜风，然后驱车至小区，自然而然与她勾肩搭背，一同上楼。  
她的小沙发成了他的栖息地。  
不知何时，不合适的宾馆拖鞋成了合脚的男用拖鞋，卫生间也多了一套洗漱用具，一把剃刀，大号的男士浴巾。当注意到这一切改变时，齐锐不着痕迹瞥了瞥向北专心致志给他铺沙发的侧影，心里突然有一点东西在沉淀。他把自己打理的干干净净，轻手轻脚出现在向北身后，抱起她，带着她转了几个圈。趁着向北还在天旋地转，他吻她的鼻尖。这下让向北害臊了，红着脸在他面前立了许久，她叹了一口气，把他领回了卧室。  
给齐锐买男士日用品，也是下意识的。某日闲着逛淘宝，回过神来，大量男士日用品已经被塞进了购物车。她的主观意识一直在规避，但她的本能清楚告诉她，她迟早要长久容留一只大狗在家中过夜，在她的床上过夜。  
他们勉强算上过一回床的炮友，见过彼此的裸体，甚至于她每晚都要品尝他的奶子才能入睡，严格来说，他们不应该害臊。可彼此的关系偏偏是倒着来的，开篇天雷地火激情四射，后面小打小闹细水长流。现在再让他俩上床，彼此倒都有些不好意思。再者说，上次留下的心理阴影，还没有完全被两人忘却。  
齐锐尤其不能。  
向北从客厅把毛毯拿回卧室，盖在齐锐身上，自己钻进温暖的被窝，齐锐慢腾腾地从后面靠近，柔柔环住她的腰，小声在她耳边问道：“我们这算不算在谈恋爱？”  
向北哼笑一声，“我有这个觉悟，你呢？”  
“我？”  
他咬住她的耳垂，“我从很早就开始做准备了。”


	11. 谈情说爱

在没有切真进入恋爱状态前，向北曾对此做过天花乱坠的猜想，不知自己会迎来怎样一段崭新人生，可成为男女朋友的两个人，生活似乎并没有什么太大变化。  
她渐渐懂了齐锐的所说的早有准备。  
自由职业者最在意的便是如何有条不紊地维持自己的一片小天地，最初尝试自由职业时向北也曾青黄不接地与一些男性有过短暂交往，均因对方过于冒进地插手她的日常规划而宣布告吹。可齐锐不同，短短几周时间内，他已经彻底进入她的生活深处，与她读书写作健身的日常生活不着痕迹融为一体。他从不打搅她的行动，却又总在最恰如其分的时机出现，也许是一句问候，一首歌谣，又或许是一份甜点，一个拥抱……他没有打乱她的日常，日常却因为他的星星点点绽放出与往日截然不同的光辉来。  
想通了这点，齐锐这个体格健硕的猛男在向北心里的评价再度飙升，毕竟她很清楚独居多年的自己在日常生活的节奏与旁人有多不搭调，而仅从她流露的冰山一角——一个只会对着猛男肌肉流口水的变态官能小说家，也实在不像是能吸引这种阳光健全好男人的人物。  
她想不通。  
夜里齐锐例行来向北的公寓过夜。一次酣畅淋漓的噬咬过后，向北支起身体，看着身下被她折磨的欲火焚身又无从解决的男人，心里一柔。她亲亲他的眼睛，翻身到一旁，把玩起他宽大的手掌，还在犹豫要不要问他自己的疑惑。  
他为什么会选择相貌平平性格恶劣的自己做女朋友呢？虽然齐锐一再和她玩笑自己不过是个普普通通的土老板，但实话实说，他的条件足够让很多适龄待嫁女青年眼红，向北也不相信这么一位土老板预备役会没有女人巴结。先前这个问题在她心里想了很多回，但那也只是暧昧期的腹诽，可现在他们在交往，类似这样的疑惑，一天可能在心里出现千次万次。过往的记忆碎片间或闪过，那个冰冷的声音还在尖酸地讥讽自己不配得到爱。进入恋爱关系的这段时间，她要很小心避免重蹈覆辙，可被那些话辱骂的次数多了，恍惚间又信以为真，觉得自己真的一文不值，不配得到喜爱。  
她格外需要齐锐释放一些讯号，好让她彻底安心。再不发问，只怕这心火会让自己被灼伤。念及至此，向北一咬牙，向齐锐提出自己的疑窦。  
还在贤者时间的齐锐听到向北的疑惑，一下就笑了，他揉揉她的脑袋，捧着她猛亲了几口，给了她一个简单的理由——宁缺毋滥，随遇而安。  
向北懂他的意思，他们都是习惯了孤独的人，没有伴侣的陪伴，世界照样运转。也许彼此都曾在一段时间内寻求过伴侣，因为总是碰壁，也就放任自流。电光火石碰撞下的情欲漩涡让彼此越缠越紧，他们走到一起是必然。  
可这些还不够。  
“既然是宁缺毋滥，也肯定有原因吧……可以告诉我吗？我想听。”  
“向北，今天怎么回事？怎么跟我这么客套。我们不是在恋爱吗？你摆出这么一份小心翼翼的架势是做什么？”  
向北尴尬地扭过头，不让齐锐看她脸上的神情，“我，我主要是怕你觉得我一恋爱就问‘你到底爱我什么’这个问题很傻，我不想让你认为我是傻女人，但是……但是……我就是想知道。”向北的脸越来越热，“而且我也很确实好奇，你为什么会愿意和我在一起，毕竟如果我是男人，我可不想和自己恋爱。而我也觉得我的性子并不以让一个人……嗯，爱上我。”  
“怎么可能，你的优点很多的。”  
“是吗？可在我看来，我就是一个自私暴力好色口无遮拦的社恐巨婴，哪里有什么好，那里值得你……”她的声音突然低下去，身体也蜷成一团，“值得你这么好的人喜欢。”  
齐锐闻言，眉头紧皱。他欺身向前，果不其然，向北并不愿意转身看他。两人僵持许久，他终于扳过她的肩膀，他绷着脸，把向北搂在怀里，“小色，你怎么了？是不是受什么刺激了？”  
听他平和而关怀的声音，向北眼一酸，怅惘地叹了一口气。  
齐锐转而吻她的颈窝，“傻姑娘，我也不是全无缺点，但咱俩现在每天都很快乐，这肯定不是我一个人功劳，这是双向的。你呀，虽然不太经逗，凡事喜欢跟人动手动脚，但也没真的跟人置过气，火来得快去的也快，跟人不计较。平时虽说是口无遮拦，其实妙语连珠也不为过，每次怼我的时候不是很神采飞扬？我也是那种贱骨头，你奚落我，我听着还挺得意。再者说……”齐锐神情不太自然地蹭蹭鼻梁，“就我之前在床上那表现，别说你了，我都嫌弃。但是你……没嫌弃我，虽然这事隔三差五被你拿来开涮，但我知道的，你不是真的嫌弃我。你虽然把自己奚落够呛，但在我这儿，就是活泼热情，独立自主，落落大方，你说你有这么多优点，我又见识了这么多优点，我怎么可能不会爱上你？”  
向北的脸彻底红透了，结结巴巴了半天，她没能说出一句话，一脸羞窘地撞到男人胸前，男人“哎呦”了一声，弯着眉眼笑起来。向北静静听着他的心跳，在这片自己已经熟稔了的“土地”上好好吸了番氧，重新找回了自信。齐锐的奶子总能给她无限的慰藉。这次抬起头来，她又是过往的神态，尾巴得意的似乎要翘到天上，“不说不知道，一说吓一跳。行啊老齐，这么会说就再多说几句。”  
齐锐一脸无奈，戳戳她的后脑勺，“小自恋狂，我看你就是拐着弯让我夸你。”  
向北并不否认自己的这个念头，单是静静看着齐锐。她需要这些言语铸成的糖衣炮弹包裹住自己，成为她密不透风的盔甲，来抵挡过往岁月里不时袭来的恐惧。  
突然沉默的女子带给他不容拒绝的坚定，齐锐不由喃喃道，“还有就是……你的眼睛。”  
“眼睛？眼睛有什么特别，还带着眼镜，乍一看跟个土到家的女学生没什么区别，哪有让你这种小老板看上的资本。”  
齐锐摇摇头，点点她的鼻尖，颇为无奈地笑了笑，“你不懂。”  
又该怎么对她张口呢？  
茫茫荒漠里一群人艰难行进，黄沙漫天中，他偶然对上了一双眼睛。  
狼一样地瞪着他，如饥似渴。  
灵魂一瞬间的颤栗，身体不受控地微微发抖，在最意想不到的时候，他见识到了她赤裸的欲望，她眼神里对他贪婪渴求迸射出的光芒从那一刻起将他牢牢俘获。  
他确定那就是冥冥中自己在等的那个人，至于她所带给自己战栗背后的意义，他说不清楚，想不明白，只能糊里糊涂的依照本能行事，拙劣地勾引。  
他一度以为自己是想征服她，毕竟这样隐蔽的狂野并不多见，否则不会激起他如此狂热的激情去追逐。可实际这姑娘的气焰同他旗鼓相当，甚至稳压他一头，他的一切雄性特质在她面前不值一提，她自有拿捏他的手段。也许他不自觉继承了东北人典型的怕老婆体质，这一切让他无比受用。就算是她信守承诺要同自己做爱，她不乐意，他就得高高兴兴地停止他的一切欲望。如果说人与人之间自有相处的力场，毫无疑问，向北是吸引他的磁石，她身上总有一股力拽着他，让他不得不低头，听她命令，供她拿捏。  
可现在她如他所愿，成了他的女朋友，反而收敛起了那股子让他灵魂战栗的野性，虽然行动依然狂野，言辞反倒束手束脚，充斥着一股挥之不去的自卑，再不复最初相识时的泼辣直接。  
她对他的蛮横是她骨子里的本能，不甚自信反而像是后天的妆点。齐锐不得不承认，也许他们初见时遇见的那个有点恶劣的向北，更接近她的真实面貌，而现在躺在自己怀里的女孩，在不知不觉中，身上带了重重面具。  
他来到她的身边有点晚，不知道她过往的人生曾经经历过怎样的挫折，只是现在他能隐隐约约意识到，向北是在用他的答复来填平一个她不愿多说的创伤，甚至可以给她继续这段感情的信心。  
但齐锐想打碎他们的祥和，他想看见向北的火。  
“说起来，我们也恋爱有些时日了，你都还没去过我家，过两天正好是元旦，三天假期，不如去我那里过？”  
“好呀。就是三天会不会有点太长？都出去吃未免太破费了。你就是土大款也不能一日三餐都在外面解决呀。”  
“傻丫头，当然是咱们自己做，你男人我什么时候会亏待你的胃？之前天天领着你在外吃是因为你说没怎么吃过苏州这边的馆子，好歹我也经营了一个美食公众号，别的不说，对苏州这边的馆子还算了解，自然要带你好好转转。但既然有时间，还是自己动手最好，便宜又健康。你的小厨房道具不全，囤货也少。不方便我大展身手，我那儿囤货多，保证让您宾至如归。”  
“真的？”  
齐锐嘿嘿一笑，“您可瞧好吧。”


	12. 漩涡

元旦假期的头一天，齐锐早早出现在向北家楼下。这几日齐锐没来向家打扰，少了一个生物钟分外正常的人陪伴，向北的熬夜病去而复返。因为和齐锐有约在先，向北强行拧着自己起了个大早梳妆打扮，拎着挎包走出楼道仍是一副睡眼朦胧的样子，闷闷撞到齐锐身上就想打瞌睡，甚至没心情留意他究竟和自己说了些什么。嗅了嗅他身上淡淡的洗衣液气味，向北稍微清醒了点，离开了齐锐温暖的怀抱。她的男人今天打扮的分外正式，藏青色休闲西装，内搭白色衬衣，领口微敞，配上领带颇有几分放荡不羁的感觉，饱满的胸肌亦随着呼吸在衬衣的包裹下若隐若现……向北一下精神了。  
待他们穿过马路，一路走到齐锐的公寓楼下，向北已经完全清醒，默不作声地对着男人揩油。等电梯时，趁四下无人，齐锐悄悄凑在向北耳前，“好歹有三天假期，你看……我们要不要进行一下情侣的之间更亲密的举动？”  
向北眼睛发亮，又突然想到什么，神情一黯，连连摆手，“不了不了，你太大太粗，我受不了，太疼。”  
“我不是指这个！就……你想怎么折腾都行！别考虑我。我是器大无用但不代表就真的百无一用啊。”他挠挠头，“每次都是你让我舒服了，但你一直没怎么满足。我想这次时间长，我就……”齐锐红了脸，含义无限地眨眨眼睛，向北的眼神落到他手上，嘴角不自觉扬起一笑，却不接他的话茬，“行啊，像以前一样给我色情表演呗，自产自销。”  
齐锐装模作样地沉吟了一阵，“可以。”  
向北舔舔嘴唇，脑海里不禁涌上天花乱坠的猜想，她压抑着自己的亢奋，一把扯住齐锐的领带，把他揪进电梯，齐锐被她的这个动作弄得有些呼吸不滞，女人的看他如猎物般的眼神，一下点燃了他的欲望。

向北进了齐锐家，简单扫视一圈，一股浓浓的德国性冷淡味扑面而来，屋子很大，内里却空。想自己的公寓虽然保持着杂乱无章的常态，但起码充斥着浓浓的烟火味，那是她自得的小天地。可齐锐的家，到处都是空空荡荡的寂寥。她不由看齐锐隐隐含笑的侧颜，在想他有否注意到一个人独居的清冷。回想他们平时聊天，男人说自己生活的三点一线，住所不过是个可供人栖居的场所，远没有在公司或者健身房来的快活。  
向北心里微酸，从背后抱住男人，静静听他呼吸的声音，不发一言。  
齐锐牵住她的手，转过身看她，“怎么啦？突然腻腻歪歪的？”  
向北踮起脚，吻吻他的鼻尖，还是不说话。  
齐锐倒被她这一吻弄得微微红了脸，脸上隐隐挤出两个浅淡的笑窝，“好啦，待会儿有的是腻歪的时间，先转转整个屋子吧。”  
与齐锐登了好几次门才拥有自己独属家居的待遇不同，齐锐显然对向北的登门做好了万全准备。一双粉嫩的小兔子拖鞋摆在玄关，等待它真正的主人穿上，向北也不和齐锐客套，脱掉短靴换上拖鞋，在齐锐的引领下转着房子。屋子看着空，却并不冷，听不到空调的声音，倒有种久违的北方室内温暖，显然铺的是地暖，这倒是不显山不露水的真金白银。厨房亦是别有洞天，设计考究，各式厨具一应俱全，不外乎他嫌弃自己的简易小厨房放不开手脚，毕竟她的小厨房只有微波炉和电磁炉，和这种怎么看都是大厨的私人厨房比不了。  
绕到了齐锐的卧房，向北惊讶地挑起眉毛。齐锐自诩准备的万事俱全，将房子打扫的干干净净，定然让小向北挑不出任何缺处。哪想向北站在床前比划了半天，狂笑着直拍他后背，“你这床，也太小了吧？还没我的床大呢！这么一大个，这么好一身肉，缩这么一又窄又小的床上 ，老齐，你不委屈啊？我都看着替你憋气。”  
“嗨，这不睡惯了宿舍的臭毛病吗，我在老家也是睡个小木板床，这床睡着挺好的，一倒就着，而且我昨天试了，能躺下两个人。”  
向北连连摆手，“免了免了。这跟你躺上去，没等干啥呢，您先给我挤下去了。”  
“哪儿能啊！你不要瞎说！”齐锐一下急了，转而又小心起来，“真有那么小吗？”  
“哎，姑奶奶今天发善心，勉为其难跟你挤一挤。真要塞不下，你就麻溜打地铺。”齐锐闷头闷脑地噢了一声，被向北捧着脑袋连亲了好几口，“傻子，说啥都信。”向北捶了捶他，齐锐被她捶得眉开眼笑，才明白向北是和自己开玩笑。  
他美滋滋地从衣柜里掏出给事先向北准备好的居家服——粉粉嫩嫩，上面印着可爱的小兔子，和她的拖鞋是一套。向北看这种粉嫩就想笑，年少最嫉恨粉色，认为肤浅且蠢，暗黑才是真拉风。可到了快要穿不了粉色的年纪，才渐渐与当初的偏见和解，虽然穿这么一套家居服不免感到幼齿，但她很佩服齐锐对她心里的拿捏，恰到好处戳到了她心里一处柔软的点，让她忍不住抛弃矜持，释放一点自己压抑了一路的本能。  
向北拉上窗帘，打开卧室灯，毫不避讳地迎着齐锐的目光换衣服，因为今天是难得来齐锐家，向北很自觉地穿上了一套相对成熟的蕾丝内衣，虽然不是她习惯的款式，但近期健身有了成效，配上这么一身，勉强有一点性感的风韵。  
果不其然，男人明显呼吸急促了，向北笑嘻嘻地问他：“居家服里，还需要套着胸罩吗？”  
“不，不用……”  
她背对着他，慢慢地解着自己的内衣搭扣，一个，两个，三个。  
齐锐的喘息声已经无法克制，向北优雅地转过身，胸罩精准抛到齐锐脸上，齐锐被遮蔽住视线，摘下胸罩又忍不住闻了闻上面的香味，再一抬头，向北已经换好了家居服，从一个勾引他的成熟女性，变成一个看起来似乎很天真无邪的小女生。  
她从他手里夺回胸罩，在他胯下狠狠捏了一把，很自然地将自己的衣物挂在他的衣柜里，然后又慢悠悠地转回来，继续揉搓他的身体。  
“黑驴蹄子今天很兴奋嘛。”  
“因为今天领导检阅，所以一定好好表现。”  
“嘿，我又不用你。”  
“没让你用。”齐锐老脸一红，“你拿着玩就行。不想玩把它当个吉祥物不理睬也没问题。”  
向北趁机揶揄，“啧，这是我所知道的下半身动物吗？明摆着男性失格啊。”  
齐锐顺势亲了她一口，“我说过的，今天怎么弄，都是你做主，我不反对。”  
向北的眼睛眯起来，两手不老实地在齐锐身上乱摸，头在他怀里蹭了又蹭，直到把自己蹭成一个疯婆子，她才悠哉开了口，“我这次也不是空着手来的，给你带了小礼物呢。要不要猜猜是什么？”  
齐锐连着提了几个猜想，都不对，向北从挎包里献宝似的变出一个小包裹，齐锐接过一看，竟是一件牛仔质地的围裙。向北一脸得意，“所谓‘宝剑赠英雄’，正好你也从事餐饮业，我这怎么着也算投其所好吧？别看它看起来不太起眼，海外直邮呢！我日思夜想了好几个月才到货，正好找到这个机会送你。”  
“合着你这是预谋已久啊？”齐锐忍不住弹了一下依然很得意的女人，女人趁势死死揽住他臂膀，腻着声撒娇，“老齐，我饿了，煮碗粉给我吃好不好。”  
齐锐缱绻地捋顺她的发，“好。”  
“不过，我有一个要求。”  
齐锐继续弹她，“让别人给你做饭，你还提要求，你不用说，我知道，我会穿的。”  
向北摇摇头，“不止是这样哦。”  
男人笑着挑眉，“你又有什么鬼花样？”  
女人朝他勾勾手，笑逐颜开，“裸体围裙。”

齐锐一听“裸体围裙”四个字，愣在当场，连续问了三遍“你来真的？”向北笑嘻嘻的，并不让步。这围裙的官网宣传便是裸体男模，十分吸睛，男模的身材略逊齐锐一筹，从下单之后向北就琢磨着这一天，机会来了，她自然不会错过。  
齐锐也犯了难。要说自己这段时日基本每天都会被色女按在床上吃豆腐，他还没怎么琢磨透她的身体，她倒是把自己研究透了，反正早就被她看光了，他还真没必要害羞，但只要想想接下来要做的事，他就忍不住面红耳赤。  
搞餐饮自然把下厨看得大过天，即便是日常下厨也分外有仪式感，向北却偏偏要将他的神圣与色情相连，倒像是自己玷污了烹饪。  
他抱着围裙，半晌没有动作，向北忍不住往下看了看他的要害部位，西裤明显被挺立的性器支起了一顶帐篷，她意味深长地看着看着齐锐，许是她眼中的揶揄深深刺激到他，齐锐面不改色，大义凛然解着衬衣的扣子，倒有一副即将英勇就义的悲壮，向北一脸好笑地按住他，“脱个衣服又不是让你上刑场，至于严肃成这样？再者说，你身上什么样我还能不知道？这样，帅哥，赏个脸，给我跳个脱衣舞，好不好？”  
齐锐躲闪地嘟囔道：“小色情狂。”  
向北依然是笑眯眯地凑上前，细细噬咬他的胸膛，力道时深时浅，这明显刺痛了他，男人的呼吸急促了，又无处可逃，女人抓着他的手，一路将他抵到墙角，抬起一条腿，膝盖正抵着他的坚挺，她别有用心地摩挲。上下开工片刻，嘴里不断泄出呻吟的齐锐一声低吼，向北乖乖抽手。没事儿人一般出气口哨。而两腿不停哆嗦的齐锐却像被抽空了全身的气力，身体竟软软地瘫下去。他两眼失焦，大口喘着粗气，没想到自己的高潮会来的这么快。先前的几番接触已经让向北获悉自己的胸口是敏感点，这些日子托她终日把玩的福，他的敏感指数与日俱增，而她玩弄他的功力也日渐增长，只是这么片刻功夫，那种羞赧不甘又无力阻止的快感袭来，一下激得他不知所措。  
就这种情况还说要给女人跳脱衣舞？只怕自己怎么被她玩死都不知道。  
齐锐有些吃力地站起身，狼狈地扒掉自己的衣物，在向北的审视下赤着身体，蹒跚离开卧室。盥洗室自来水冰凉，也没能将他从适才的状态里拉回，将内裤拧干挂好，齐锐在卧室门前悄悄探出头，眼眶还有些泛红，他哑着嗓子问她，“那我现在换上围裙？”  
向北正把玩着不知从哪里弄来的拍立得，看他的神情很玩味，“说起来……”她突然拉长声调，“以前看你总是在大晚上，白天其实还真没怎么好好欣赏你的身体。”  
齐锐硬着头皮站在卧室门前，“你又要干什么？”  
说时迟那时快，向北举起手机，趁着齐锐猝不及防，火速拍了一张猛男裸体。  
齐锐苦笑着大步走到她身旁，“删掉。”  
向北摇头，“不删。”她看了看自己适才的抓拍成果，心满意足地把照片展示给他看，“你看，你的身体，多好看。”  
“变态！”  
向北钻在他怀里，把适才的抓拍设置成屏保，还在很得意地冲他卖弄。他对她没辙，只得低声求她，“好啦，照片也照了，围裙该给我了，再这么玩下去，就该到下午啦。”  
“再答应我最后一个小要求，好不好？”  
“你说。”  
“一天能见你的时候很少，白天也忍不住会偷偷想你，而你的身体又那么好看。所以能不能尽可能地向我打开你的身体，再多让我拍几张照片，这样想你的时候，我就可以看照片。”  
“人家别的情侣是拍情侣照，怎么到你这儿就成拍男人的裸照了？”  
向北柳眉一竖：“不行？”  
齐锐一下吓得噤了声，扣着手摆弄许久，他苦笑，“好吧，我拍，告诉我该怎么做，怎么打开身体，类似有些AV那种？”  
头上挨了向北不轻不重的一击，她悠悠开了口，“不是那种色情展示，而是你要把你全身最好的地方自信地展开给我看，我要看的是你的身体，你的肌肉，不是你的生殖器。倒不如说，我拍的照片里，最没地位的，就是它。”  
齐锐红着脸想了一阵，咬咬牙，当着向北的面直挺挺跪了下来。他的两腿自然分开，双手搭在小腿上，身体微微后倾。他直视着向北的眼睛，明明是赤身裸体的跪在她面前，反倒生出几分器宇轩昂的气概。  
向北心脏紧缩，手机连续几个角度拍完不满足，她还要用拍立得。无比难得的美妙机会，她一定会好好珍惜。齐锐的姿势是在SM里比较常见的“展示”姿态，此前的了解已经获悉男人对BDSM一问三不知，可这姿态居然被他这么轻而易举地摸索出来，非但没有任何滞涩，还自信坦荡的给她，这唯一的观众来表演。  
虽说齐锐同她相逢的第一面就被她强行按着当着她的面手淫，可随着两人的关系亲厚，她的部分行为其实已经在挑战着直男尊严的承受点，而眼前他们也并没有发展到意乱情迷足以答应一个人任何需求的情境，他的行为，必然是出自……向北红了脸，不愿意想了。走上前去，她将自己的大狗揽入怀中，他实在是太高，即便是跪在自己面前，半拉脑袋也埋进了她的胸口。  
我真爱他啊。向北迷迷糊糊地想着，扶起了男人。手指在他胸前的两个小凸起上打转，她又忍不住嗷呜嘬了好几口，才腾出心思看适才拍出的拍立得照片，照片上男人的肉体有种淫靡的肉感，她很小心地用手机存影留念，却把照片递给齐锐，“留着它吧，算是咱俩独特的恋爱的纪念，你大可以放心，我不会给你搞什么艳照门事件来败坏你的名声，我只是觉得……你的身体太美好，我总要用些方式去纪录它，好彰显我也拥有过。”  
向北突然的柔情让齐锐有些不知所措，他也不太好意思看盯着自己的裸体看，匆忙收过照片放到床头柜上，他小心翼翼地问向北要围裙，向北却眯起眼睛，“等你去了厨房在围上也不迟，现在嘛……”  
齐锐知道自己一时半会儿可能连围裙都讨要不过来，但已经接近正午，他只能硬着头皮坦蛋露鸟先去厨房忙碌，没走两步，向北叫住他，“你洗内裤的时候，我已经把家里的窗帘都拉好了，你不用这么畏畏缩缩。光着又怎么啦？怎么头都抬不起来了。这样，反正离吃饭还有段时间，你当过兵，要不要给我摆几个军人的仪态，再让我拍几张照片？”  
齐锐绷紧了腰板，两手不自觉背到身后，自然而然形成一个跨立的样子，脸上还是抹不去的尴尬，“我觉得这种还是怪怪的……虽然你见过我的身体，但……”  
他不自觉颤抖起来，吸了一上午阳光的的屋子变得幽暗，在这遮天蔽日的环境中，羞耻心似乎也随着整间房屋一般，一并隐藏在阳光之下。  
没关系，这是他一眼就相中的女朋友。  
他们尽可以在这暗无天日的房间里放肆堕落。


	13. 人间烟火

齐锐停在原地跨立许久，时间长到让提出要求的向北都觉出了尴尬，思考着自己要不要稍微让个步，不让齐锐过于为难。向北还在做着思想斗争，她的男人却当机立断，做起了卷腹。  
向北微怔，立刻领会了男人的用意，举起手机，与拍立得交替拍摄。卷腹之后是单手俯卧撑，做了几个俯卧撑还有些不过瘾，齐锐向她招招手，向北糊里糊涂走到他身前，被他按住坐在自己脚背上，正对着她做起了仰卧起坐，汗水随着齐锐的动作落到向北的手臂上，向北拍着照片，愈发口干舌燥。感觉向北应该拍够了，齐锐拍拍向北，向北快步移开，他汗津津站起身，重新摆回跨立的姿态。  
齐锐昂首挺胸，站在厨房门前，等着向北的进一步指示。但向北只是冲着他发愣，齐锐本来严肃的脸上不由浮现一抹促狭的笑容。少了制服的映衬，寻常军人的举动也多了几分奇怪，横竖小色鬼想看的就是他的肉体，他不惮用各种方式向她卖弄。虽然一早明白这个女人的本质，但以前的卖肉多少是半遮半掩，现在则彻底成了一场只面向她的色情表演。  
迎着她的目光，他缓缓抬起手，向她敬了一个标准的军礼。  
威严与情色结合的恰到好处，向北喉咙发紧，头晕目眩。适才他做俯卧撑，胯下的伟岸随着他的动作左摇右晃，放在平常她定是要笑的，可眼下她笑不出来。齐锐的严肃与认真将这一切内化为他生来的性感。额间汗水顺着脸颊缓缓滑落，她沿着汗水的行进路线，又将男人精悍成熟的身体看了个遍。天知道适才坐在他身上她有多想分开他的双腿，用假阳具贯穿他的身体！或者只是撕咬他敏感的胸膛玩弄他雄伟的分身，与他结合，彻底将他吃抹干净。  
哪一样她都忍不了。  
向北深呼吸着，小心翼翼控制自己可能随时失控的欲望，避免一下露出原形。  
齐锐眼里的笑意愈发浓厚，向北一个冲刺扑进他怀里，在他脸上疯狂留下自己的口红印。她没学会在齐锐面前遮掩自己对他赤裸的欲望，即便她的欲望只在自己的脑海里徜徉，对齐锐只字不提，但对她的热情本身，他素来深信不疑——向北从来不会在他面前，隐藏自己对他的迷恋。  
齐锐逐渐掌控了接吻的掌控权，硬挺的分身抵着她，被她牢牢握在手里，而他吻她，坚定而迟缓地品尝她唇舌的柔软，向她诉说他对她的喜爱。  
他将自己的脆弱完满交给她，此刻他任由她宰割。  
在临释放的边缘，齐锐主动向后退了退，怕身体的污浊玷污了他为她精心挑选的家居服。向北理解他，却不让他躲，浊液淅淅沥沥沾满了一手，她按着他的肩膀，他两腿一软，下意识跪在她面前，被女人这样居高临下望着，他隐隐从她的神情中看出一抹挑衅，本来是正常的释放，他却在这样的目光下无端羞愧。  
“老齐。”她俯下身，咬他的耳朵，“用舌头帮我把手清理干净，好不好？”  
如果说她这番话的语气是命令，那他会毫不留情地揭竿起义。可她的姿态实在太平和了，商量的语气，他想做也可以，不做也可以，她不逼迫他，在闪烁眼神里，她随时等待他的拒绝。  
她越是温和，他越是无法拒绝。  
心里对她带了几分珍重，也就切实不想对她侮辱半分。在深爱的女人面前，肮脏的是自己。

他伸出舌头，细细舔着向北手上的浊液，眉头紧皱。  
向北笑着安慰他：“眉毛怎么皱的这么厉害？我也没逼着你做，你随时可以停止。”  
齐锐挑挑眉，并不搭腔。他安安静静完成了她的嘱托，被唇舌伺候过的手掌仍是濡湿的，齐锐想了想，引着向北的手在自己胸肌上捉了几把，“等会儿我拿湿巾，给你好好擦擦手。”  
向北按着齐锐坐到地上，与他靠到一起，头枕在他的肩膀上，她牵起他宽厚的手，“不发表一下刚才的行动感言？”齐锐红着脸扭过头，不自在地咳嗽了几下，“这玩意儿味道也太埋汰了，女孩子怎么可能会喜欢。”  
向北哈哈大笑，“你情我愿也还好，上赶着逼人家才是真讨厌。但我想，你应该不是这种人。”她起身在他唇上刻下一吻，“齐锐，你真的很可爱。”  
感觉到齐锐在偷笑，向北也跟着笑起来。知道他们也不应该再耽误时间，向北站起身，回卧室给齐锐拿来衣物和围裙。今天已经被齐锐招待了个够本，她懂得珍惜这点来之不易。厨房油烟重，她可不想让男人的肌肤受伤。  
齐锐笑眯眯地换好针织衫，正在蹬着腿穿内裤。一旁观望的向北出手如电，一把给他薅下来。齐锐下意识捂着命根子，一脸疑惑。  
“别的可以穿，这个不行。”  
齐锐面红耳赤，“小色，干嘛呀。今天怎么一直和我的内裤过不去。”  
向北从背后揽住他，冰冷的手指拂过抚摸着他的分身，男人不由颤栗，“我十七岁那会儿就在想，等以后有了男朋友，别的不说，他的内裤一定要经我着手，可这么一想就想了十年，惦记的店从街边小店到了优衣库，偏偏我还是一件都没能给买上……”  
齐锐眼神一暖，“这好办，等到待会儿吃完午饭，睡个午觉，吃完下午茶咱们就去商场，分分钟带你圆梦。”  
向北喜不自胜，齐锐趁机从她手中捞内裤，被她一把闪过，她满是揶揄地看着他，“起码在我面前，你只能穿我给你买的内裤，既然现在还没有买，那就索性挂空挡。而且今天想怎么玩你就怎么玩你，你在楼下答应我了，可不准反悔。”  
齐锐敌不过向北强词夺理，只能苦着脸连连应是。挂着空挡穿好牛仔裤，向北亲自给他系围裙。可色女又哪会突然好心，只会包藏祸心，摆明了趁他挂空挡捏他屁股玩。虽然被迫赤身许久，适才一番运动，他的身上依然热气腾腾，向北冰冷的手钻进他的胯间，激得他浑身发颤。只是片刻的功夫，他又感到了自己的亢奋。  
知道两人在这么下去只会陷入他不停发情的单方面循环，齐锐当机立断，双手如铁铸，捉出向北的罪恶之爪，“待会儿床上有的是时间玩，我们先做饭。”  
向北故作委屈地“哦”了一声，又跟他做鬼脸，从背后拥住他，像只布袋熊一样挂在他身上，跟他一起摇摇晃晃进了厨房。  
适才说是要让齐锐简单煮碗粉，但向北明白齐锐是摆明了心思想要好好招待她一番，她捣乱归捣乱，毕竟不能耽误齐锐干正事，小小地揩了一会儿油，向北很自觉地走出厨房，把战场交还，而自己举着手机，喝着齐锐给她泡好的大麦茶刷微博，看累了就漫无目的地在各个房间闲逛。  
“这么大这么空的屋子，摆个鬼的跑步机，留给我做书房多好……”意识到自己在想什么，向北红了脸，小声咒骂自己，“想什么呢，八竿子没一撇你都要鸠占鹊巢啦！”  
饭菜的香味隐隐约约飘来，向北敏锐的鼻子却闻不出路数。在厨房门前悄悄探了头，男人正在热火朝天地炒着什么，许是彼此心有灵犀，他注意到她的偷窥，冲着她粲然一笑，向北仿似心中突然中了一箭，直到齐锐关火，她才从适才的惊艳中回过神来。  
下厨男人最性感。

先前两个人出去用餐，从来都是点到为止，江浙地区的菜量小，齐锐更是优中选优，每次就餐体验都极佳。想两个人的午餐，两菜一汤已经是极大的手笔，可谁曾想齐锐最后搬上桌的菜肴，远比她预想的丰富。  
等到最后一道菜上桌，他挨个给她介绍，“干煸四季豆，锅包肉，辣白菜炒饭，韩式辣鸡爪，辣牛肉豆腐汤，韩式烤五花肉，配菜是生菜和苏子叶。小菜是辣白菜和腌萝卜，我姥做好了给我邮寄过来的，今年的新泡菜。对了，要喝酒吗？我姥酿的米酒，还有我酿的梅子酒……”  
“停停停停停……你这还有客人吗？这两人怎么可能吃这么多！”  
“没事，我算好了，分量都不大，吃的完吃的完。这些都是平时我很爱吃的，再者说你吃不完不还有我嘛，浪费不了。”  
“那……为啥都是韩餐啊？”向北一头雾水，“锅包肉我知道这是你们东北名菜，但这其他的也不像是东北吃的东西呀？”  
齐锐同样一脸莫名看着她，“我做的就是老家的家乡菜。我不是和你介绍过我是吉林延吉人。”  
“所以？”  
“朝族自治州的家常菜是韩餐不是很正常？”  
向北不敢说话了。  
以前都是齐锐在她面前出糗，现在风水轮流转，她成那个无知的人了。虽然名字叫“向北”，可中国最北她也就去过念了四年学的北京，再北上的地方是一概不知，对辽宁省了解略多是因为钟爱赵本山的小品，从前跟父母看过几季《乡村爱情》，但谁还能想到会有个藏龙卧虎的朝族自治州。  
齐锐从储藏室里搬出一个玻璃罐子，里面装着奶白色的液体，给她和自己各斟了一杯，“梅酒还是不太应景，等哪天做日料或者江浙菜再喝。向北，喝点尝尝，我姥酿的米酒，特好喝，我从小就喜欢喝这个。”  
齐锐的热情让她有些招架不住。中二时期的向北是个沉迷二次元的死宅，哈日的同时十分排斥哈韩，在北京念书的几年偶尔会和同学吃韩餐，可能是出于预算限制，也可能只是单纯运气不好，去的店基本店店难吃，以至于让她有了韩餐就是很难吃的错觉。后面自己单枪匹马闯到苏州，速食主义更让她从此和韩餐绝缘。以为今天会吃到预想中的东北乱炖，谁曾想到这个东北大汉居然一秒把她拉回了当年大学的踩雷现场。迎着齐锐期待的眼神，向北硬着头皮吃了一块烤五花肉，味道居然很不错，又惴惴不安地喝了一口汤，同样很鲜美。  
两人面对面坐着，她的脚尖时不时挑逗着男人胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一团，能感受到他的兴奋。他的脸色微红，眼神却清明，丝毫没有被情欲所沾染。反而殷勤地拿了一片生菜叶子，夹了一块五花肉，又辅佐辣白菜和萝卜，给她卷好递给她，似乎对她的反应满怀期待。向北囫囵吞枣吃完，齐锐又换了一片苏子叶，继续重复适才的步骤。他给她拌好饭，盛好汤，不时给她卷几个菜叶子，自己甚至一直没顾得上吃，反而巴巴地望着她，就像是最条忠诚的大狗，眨着湿漉漉的眼睛，不停摇晃着尾巴，等待她对他的肯定。  
印象里，男人看她的眼神从来没有这么亮过。仔细思考他们过去几个月的交往，齐锐贸然闯进了她的生活，成了她平凡日常的一部分。这显然是他有意为之，将彼此的生活节奏调到一致，但他还没真的向她展开过他的生活，她能获取的仅是些零零散散的碎片。向北不是好奇宝宝，男人不提，她也不问，毕竟除此之外，他们还有太多话题可以进行。而这次在他的主场，他有意识的向她暴露自己。  
在外漂泊的自己，究竟有多久没吃过一顿来自身边人做的正儿八经的饭，她已经有些记不清。可叹男人好脾气地任由她玩弄了一上午，而吃饭之前她还在腹诽他的心意。  
向北心里一酸，埋头苦吃，不想让他看出自己情绪异常。  
齐锐心思单纯，向北闷着头一声不吭，他反倒傻乎乎地笑起来，“说实话，做的时候还有点担心你会不会不喜欢吃，觉得辣，看你的反应知道是我想多啦。”  
向北突然哽咽了一下，头埋得更低了，“我第一次吃到这么好吃的韩餐。以前我没想到这玩意会这么好吃。”  
“好吃就好吃嘛，傻姑娘怎么还哭上了？”  
齐锐慌忙起身，笨拙地给她擦着眼泪，手忙脚乱的齐锐把向北的眼妆擦出一团花，看着活像只委屈巴巴的小熊猫。小熊猫委屈着，手里还抓着鸡爪不放，边哭边啃。  
把心底那点微妙的情感彻底发泄干净，向北神清气爽，重回平静。齐锐适才一直搂着她，让她靠着他的小腹。这时抬起头来看男人，男人还是满脸担忧。  
她朝他笑了笑，转而吻他手背，酱汁沾了他一手，他没有理会，反而蹲下身来，忧心忡忡望着她。向北心有所感，伸手抚摸他的眉眼，男人任她的手指在脸上飞旋，浓黑眼眸里，有很深的感情。  
心中似有千言万语，但又不知从何说起。话到嘴边，她才挤出干巴巴一句——“齐锐，我好喜欢你。”  
齐锐红透了脸，看着嘴角仍然残有酱汁的女人，他坑坑巴巴半天，没能说出任何回应，只是手足无措地挠挠头，羞赧地笑了。


	14. 心的距离

齐锐先前没说错，菜量恰好卡在他们吃撑的边缘。  
一桌子菜被两人消灭的干干净净，饭桌上的表现已经足够证明她对菜品的喜欢，齐锐拍着胸脯，眉飞色舞地冲她表示，等到夏天，他天天给她做冷面消暑。  
韩式冷面是向北真正的韩餐噩梦，可看男人如此踌躇满志，她揉揉自己吃的鼓鼓囊囊的肚子，也笑了。  
齐锐总在给她惊喜，她理应对他有所期待。  
吃饱喝足便不由开始犯困，向北帮齐锐收拾好餐具，也没让他洗锅，脱了围裙直接拉回被窝，两个人在窄小的单人床上嘻嘻哈哈打闹，齐锐不知不觉又被色女按着扒个精光。  
积攒了一上午的疲惫涌现，他疲倦而满足地将她揽入怀中。  
天昏地暗的密闭房间里，齐锐的呼吸愈发绵长，向北扭头看他，昏暗中的男人反而显现出了一股生机勃勃的稚气。  
向北从没有像今天这样，长时间的注视这个她正在逐渐爱上的人，看得久了，他的眉目也就要落到她的心里。她的双手再次不安分地触碰着他赤裸的肌体，呼吸愈发炽热。见到他的第一面就喜欢上他的脸，但对面目的迷恋只是一时，对肉体的沉迷她却可以沉淀许久，她喜欢触碰他的身体。在齐锐面前，她的癖好被装进密不透风的黑匣子里，但触摸与拥抱和癖好无关，这是她作为一个人的安全需求，比起真刀真枪的肉体互博，她更喜欢拥抱与触碰。  
抚摸的时间越长，心就越平静，越欣喜。  
以前她也曾喜欢过一个人，那时她还年轻，好斗逞勇，横冲直撞，喜欢把自己的喜好强加在他人身上，但不是每个人都会如齐锐那般接受她的冒犯，曾经恋慕的人最憎恶她的出格，她总在让他不快，让他丢脸……在温暖海中徜徉的向北皱了眉，每当念及过往，好心情便荡然无存，适才抚摸齐锐身体带来的快乐也消散的无影无踪。  
她委屈地往熟睡的男人怀里钻了钻，他本能将她搂得更紧。  
这时她感觉到一份前所未有的被接纳，虽然不免与另一份拒绝相比，但那份拒绝此刻在接纳面前不足分量。

两人再次睡醒已是午后四点，眼见着太阳不可挽回地向西垂去，一来一回也要耽误不少时间，向北着急套好衣服便要拉着齐锐出门，齐锐按住她，不慌不忙给她从冰箱里拿出一份事先做好的椰子冻。  
“吃点下午茶我们再行动，商场又没有长腿，不会跑的。”  
向北一想也是，便安心品尝齐锐送来的甜点。这几个月已经让她对齐锐自制小甜点的能力略有了解，果不其然，滋味与她平时在甜品店吃到的别无二致。  
“上面那个白白的小豆子不是装饰，是鸡头米，去年我存了一些，正好拿来给椰子冻做点缀，难得的时令食物，一定要好好尝尝。”  
向北支着手肘，舀了一勺椰子冻，对着齐锐吃吃笑起来，“还真是没发现，原来我不声不响给自己找了个大厨。”  
齐锐也舀了一勺椰子冻，姿态甚是放松，“大厨起码得是全能，老家的菜我做做还行，剩下也就这些花哨的东西，到了真看功夫的面点这些就很稀松了。”  
向北自豪地捶捶胸脯，眉眼抑制不住的得意，“我是别的不行，面点很行，少说也是山西人。”  
“那感情好，我正想着今天晚上给你做韩式炸酱面吃呢，开始还想着要不要去超市买面，横竖这里有面点师傅，咱也能省点钱。”  
“不是，我说你这是不是又给我挖坑往里跳？谁说今天自己包办伙食了？”  
齐锐无端挨了向北几记铁拳，吓得连连摆手，“没有没有，我就是随便一说，你别胡思乱想！咱们买面，不自己……哎呀……”向北还是追着不放过他，齐锐光速遁走，两人在屋里无声追逐，最后不约而同爆发出一阵大笑。  
手挽着手出了门，他们赶着夕阳的尾巴，到了附近的久光百货。  
向北并不着急领着齐锐买内裤，反而很是坏心眼的让她的青年土老板穿着牛仔裤跟她在商场闲逛。齐锐的尺寸太傲人，又没有内裤的束缚，自然就被牛仔裤勒出了鼓鼓囊囊的一团，先前因为不穿内裤别扭了半天，在商场无知无觉走了一阵，他脸红成了猴屁股。迎接了太多男男女女对他胯部的注目礼，齐锐想自己豁出去也算是个挺不要脸的爷们，但向北这一出，真的像让他被公开处刑。也感谢牛仔裤的拉链不松，不然……齐锐不敢想了。  
偷瞄一眼挑内裤挑得乐不思蜀的向北，愤愤然的心情又被认命的无可奈何冲淡。毕竟是自己选的爱人，选择了她，就注定他要接受生活里那些有时实在让人抹不开脸的公开处刑。  
向北让齐锐领着她去了之前他选购家居服的店铺，拿着五六件最大号的衣服，一件一件给他做着对比。他没有穿家居服的习惯，向北却有。置办衣物的时候光想着她，却忘了自己。这下向北又不干了，非要领着他买情侣家居服。他看着这个头只到他胸口的女孩，想上次被女人牵着手在店里买衣服是什么时候的事？  
青少年时期过成了一笔烂账，大学的女友又是院学生会主席，忙于交际，而他忙着打工创业，衣服都是专门挑了一个周末试好样式，以后就按这种模子批发着买，前些年四处打拼他甚至一度成了北京大红门常客，只为了买衣服能更省更简单，他不把自己的日子好好过，也没有人提醒过他要好好过。  
结果如今他32岁，才有这样一个女朋友——在各色衣物面前，绞尽脑汁替他挑选衣物，挑得自己眼花缭乱，头晕目眩。  
他是知道珍惜这一点珍贵的。

向北接连选了四套家居服，默默斟酌对比，齐锐大手一挥，“都买，都买。”  
向北笑着拦住他，“不行不行，我再挑挑，这太贵了。”  
“你男人我有钱。”  
“有钱也不行！不准你乱花！哼，也就是没结婚，这要结婚了，天天让你兜里都没有零花钱。”齐锐一下笑得合不拢嘴，趁着周围没人在意，在她唇上飞快掠下一吻，“现在把经济大权交给你也不是不可以。”  
“别。你信任我，我不信任我自己。”  
察觉到向北眼里有一丝稍纵即逝的晦暗，齐锐笑着打了圆场。  
“向未来夫人请示，您的驴蹄子申请将这几件衣服一并买下！”  
突然的军礼让向北一下不知如何招架，周围的人留意到他俩打情骂俏，向北无奈地拽着他的手往下放，哪想这手犹如铁铸，就是纹丝不动，看着她气急败坏。  
齐锐脸上的笑意愈发浓重了。  
这哪里应该是个三十来岁的准成功人士！向北气的跺脚，一股脑将四套家居服都丢到了柜台，齐锐直到拿着购物袋走出店门，脸上洋溢的微笑依然不曾散去。  
向北气急，借着购物袋的遮挡在他胯部狠掐一下，齐锐脸上的笑容瞬时扭曲了，但很快恢复正常，还是灿烂地挂着。一副“你可以尽情作，让步算我输”的派头。  
向北被他这幅样子弄得没辙，气得拧他臂膀，“真是！你明明知道以后只要我有机会，我才不会让你天天穿着衣服。”  
“嘿，这不总得给我去你家留上两件衣服吗，我也不能一直穿裸体围裙吧。”  
向北哑然，光想着给齐锐省钱，倒把这件事给忘了。齐锐一副果然如此的表情，美滋滋牵着她，“我知道你想精打细算，但是对我你不要这样。”  
向北又开始抗拒了，“我们才谈了两个月的恋爱，你不能这么信任我。”  
“那要多久才能信任？两个月零一天，零两天？还是三个月，半年，一年？”  
“你要等我做好准备。”  
“从咱俩决定处朋友的那天我就说过了，我早就做好了准备了。你呢，需要多久？”  
她一听那句“处朋友”就要笑，嘴角微微扬起，向北红着脸别过头去，“反，反正，不准再这么大手花钱了，而且，哼，我不管，内裤钱我出！”  
“好好好。”齐锐美滋滋地揽着她，面对来来往往的注目礼也不再害臊，昂首挺胸地从人群中穿过，他不清楚自己突然从哪里来得一团底气。  
向北说给他挑内裤，是当真不含糊。在优衣库里旁若无人地捏着他下体的两个球把玩，平角三角内裤各买了几个色号，一气呵成结完账，带着他又去了CK专柜。  
愈发头疼的齐锐拿着十几件内裤，跟着向北身后不住抱怨，“买这么多，我得穿到猴年马月？”  
“你可以一天都穿完，穿了脱，脱了穿，正好我录像，我爱看。”  
“操，变态。”  
“啧，这会儿又不是未来老婆大人啦？”  
齐锐赶紧狗腿子地笑了笑，跟在向北背后进了超市。  
因为已经说好了晚餐吃韩式炸酱面，两人想着随便买一些水果就回家，嘁嘁喳喳聊着日常，他们一路走走停停，待到结款，发现竟不声不响买了将近一周的食材，里面还包含着若干向北脱单前一直惦记要买的调味料。  
她不由看向齐锐，微笑的男人同样在等待她的目光。  
视线交叠，曾经一度埋藏在心底最深处那些关于生活的幻想，顶破了土壤，羞怯地露出一弯苦涩的新芽。  
想他们是多么寂寞的两个人，其实早早就对生活中的琐碎快乐垂涎已久，可都因为不肯将就，又固守自己的一人小天地，只能忍痛将双人才能完全享受的快乐抛诸脑后。同样寂寞的两个人相遇，一拍即合。商品容纳着的都是对未来每一天细碎分分秒秒的营造，齐锐不知道他们竟然在生活方面也与对方如此相似。  
一瞬间起了求婚的冲动，齐锐按捺住自己。  
还不是时候。

他们的生活节奏太过符合，那不符合的一点就成了巨大的缺憾横亘在他面前，让他心乱。


	15. 于心有愧

开车载着向北回家的路上，齐锐想了很多。从同居铺陈到退休养老，他给自己幻想出未来人生的一条康庄大道，但交往期间被两人始终避而不谈的缺憾一直在隐隐提醒着他，在这段关系中，他是个器大无用的男人。  
而眼下，他们没办法解决。  
回到家后，向北美滋滋地窝在大沙发上挨个拆包，非撵着他换上新买的家居服才允许他下厨。他给向北沏好一壶苦荞茶，趁着她还沉浸在购物之后清点的狂喜之中，手脚麻利地收拾好中午留下的残局，拿事先解冻的香椿芽拌了一小碗香椿豆腐，自己大张旗鼓炸酱。向北亦在不知不觉中加入战局，准备和面。晚餐成果喜人，两人一个没控制住，又吃撑了。  
晚餐吃得多也没什么腻腻歪歪的心思，正好齐锐家里装了75英寸的大彩电，向北看着心红，索性投屏看起了最新更新的美食纪录片。齐锐趁着中插广告的功夫，想要和向北提一提自己心里的疑窦，哪想女人连广告也看得目不转睛，甚至煞有其事拿着拼多多搜起土特产，一连下了好几单，俨然有给他屯食材的意味，让他实在不好意思破坏她的兴致。  
时光不知不觉被消磨到深夜，向北洗漱后躺在床上刷微博，待男人洗完澡出来，她夸张地直拍床褥，大言不惭让他前来侍寝。两人笑着滚成一团，看着怀里的女孩，齐锐心意一动。  
“向北，我想跟你说两件事。”  
自两人结识以来，向北第一次见到齐锐如此严肃的模样，自己也忍不住敛起笑容，正襟危坐起来。  
“我要说的第一件事是，我们已经了交往一段时间，这段时间的交往彼此应该都心知肚明，我想我们是时候同居了。”  
向北一听“同居”二字，身体一僵。她扭过头，实在不想直视男人坦诚的目光，男人拍拍她的手背，“你觉得怎么样？”  
向北彻底背身面对他，磕磕巴巴地回应：“之前你在我家住，不算同居吗？”  
“炮友的借住，和真正住到一起，还是有区别的。何况我那也不算同居吧，只是晚上有个睡觉落脚点，和过日子不一样。再者说，我这里不管怎么说都要比小公寓设备齐全一点。”  
“但……这不会打乱彼此的生活吗？反正，我们住的也近，你想我，就……找我去呗。”  
“这样真的好吗？”他强行扭过她的身体，目光如炬。  
“我，我不知道……”迎着男人的目光，向北低下头，认命地叹了一口气，“我知道不好，但我……而且，我的房子好歹也是父母赞助花钱买的，贸贸然搬到男人家，就觉得房子有点浪费……”  
齐锐噗嗤一笑，“那，一人两周，你觉得怎么样。”  
向北没说话。  
他理了理她的额间碎发，语气依然很平和，“别的姑且不提，但这个冬天，我希望你在我这里度过。南方的冬天冷，之前偷看你写稿，好几个晚上你都冻得伸不开手，我看着心疼。我家里铺着地暖，起码温度像咱们北方。等到天气暖和了，咱们再去你的小公寓一起住也不迟。”  
向北呆呆望着他，缓了许久低下头，轻轻挤出一声“好”。  
齐锐眉眼弯弯，高兴地一把抱起她，在床边连转了几个圈，向北被他转的头晕，心间的苦涩也渐渐蔓延开来。  
学不会如何爱人的女人，又该怎样应对一个人排山倒海的热情？何况他这样好。  
她一直努力维持着自己的假象，可同居不比暂住，暂住已经是她维持这份假象的极致了。彼此靠得越紧，那一直试图掩盖的强势与暴戾便会倾巢而出。她当然想靠近他，怎么可能会不想呢？但他对真正的自己，又能接受几分？他对她爱是关心，是照料。可她的爱从来不是，也做不到，她能提醒自己的仅是不要过度自我中心，又陷入我行我素的窠臼。  
“这个话题说完了，下一个呢？你还要说什么。”她干巴巴地转移着话题，已经不敢设想齐锐的下一个议题会带来怎样的惊涛骇浪。  
齐锐没料到向北的话题会转的如此之快，嘴唇翕动，却没说出一句话。他红着脸，狼狈地爬到向北耳边，小声说出自己的意图。这下轮到向北笑了，她惊讶地大张着嘴，没想到男人居然会聊起这个问题，但看他害羞腼腆又哀伤卑怯的样子，她忍不住轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。  
谈了小半年的情侣，终日在床上激情四射地翻涌，早把对方的身体研究的食髓知味，可饶是如此，他们也没有真正进行过“结合”。向北志不在此，一次两次没能尝试成功，这档子事就被她抛在脑后，毕竟男人身上有太多东西可以供她琢磨，她也自有自己解决欲望的渠道。  
可从齐锐的角度看，那就是另一番视角了。虽然他凭着自己的健硕的肉体满足了向北的“口腹”之欲，可在情事上，归根结底，他亏待了她。  
齐锐煞有其事地宣告，“性生活不和谐的情侣很容易分道扬镳，像我们这样恨不能一天二十四小时长对方身上的情侣尤其如此。”  
向北还是忍不住笑，齐锐被她弄得也保持不了适才的严肃，但还是语气轻柔地坚定恳求，“向北，给我一点时间，我会尽我所能让你快乐。如果到最后，咱俩之间还是做不成，那我们就分手。我不会耽误你。”  
向北连弹了齐锐几个脑蹦，齐锐捂着脑袋，很认命地耷拉着头，觉得自己被捶理所应当，毕竟和女人夜里火热的玩弄相比，他对她的欲望显得格外脆弱而无力。  
“男人，真的很自恋。我就问你一句，我和你在一起，是因为你长了一根鸡巴吗？”  
“你，你别那么粗俗。”齐锐脸红。  
“你别给我转移话题，就说是不是！”  
向北一吼他，齐锐吓得打了一激灵，身体更蜷缩了，“不是。”  
“好，既然跟你在一起不是为了你的鸡巴，那就意味着能够决定我们感情好坏与否的东西跟你的那玩意没半点关系。我承认性生活是在情侣的感情中很重要，但你器大无用和性生活本身联系不大。你只需要告诉我，我们在一起之后，你身体爽不爽？”  
“……爽。”  
“平常做爱爽还是这种被搞爽。”  
一股绯红的热潮从他的脖颈蔓延至额头，他在她的面前毫无招架之力，扭扭捏捏挤出一句，“被搞更爽。”呼吸亦是急促，“但你并没有……”  
“子非鱼焉知鱼之乐，你怎么就知道我没从中获得过快乐？男人，天真。我看我真的有必要给你开一个性学小讲堂。有个美剧看过吗，《性爱大师》，讲的就是研究性学的故事，首先，有三分之一的女性终其一生没有获得过性高潮，其次，女人的高潮往往由阴蒂决定而不是阴道。知道这意味着什么吗？其实有没有你们男人和我们爽不爽，那是两件事。我是写小黄文维生，但那贩卖的是一种想象，不是教科书，我把现实和幻想分得很开。很多时候与男性搞是一种氛围，但指望他们让自己高潮得到性满足？别傻了？这种撞大运的事我可不会期许落到自己头上，仰仗男人还不如自己动手丰衣足食，我又不是没有道具，比你们科技，比你们持久，能够用机器解决的事要人类干嘛呀？你只需要负责和我恋爱被我玩，至于我怎么满足我的性欲那是我的事情，你这心操得未免也太远了。还真以为是上世纪的道学家呢？非要把女人的快感和阴茎绑在一块。今天我就要破除你的阴茎主义思想！哦对了，你要是真有心，以后我用小道具的时候，就你帮忙呗，这种事肯定还是两个人弄更方便一点你说对不对。”  
齐锐沉默，半晌后黑着脸咬牙骂出一句，“操！”骂完还是不解气，他指着向北，指了半天憋出一句，“合着我就一点用没有呗？”  
“怎么可能？你用处大着呢！我说你是怎么回事，我这里把你当好男人看，你还非要自甘下贱让自己去充当一根按摩棒。非要当按摩棒你才能有用呗？知道这叫啥吗？这就叫鸡巴中心主义。那照你这标准我看你们男人十之八九都是残次品。”  
“你！”  
向北知道自己这一番厥词是彻底触及了男人的逆鳞，但有些东西还是彻底说开比较好。她去拉齐锐的手，齐锐气得三番四次甩开，她依旧锲而不舍，最后牢牢一把抓住，她紧紧贴着他温暖的胸膛，“齐锐，我不可能没有和你结合的心思，实际上每个晚上搞你我都会有这种想法，情人之间的最极致的纠缠莫过于此，我当然会希望有一天我们可以灵肉合一。但这和你给不了我快乐是两回事。实际上你给了我许多，这小半年真的解了我好些年的渴。”  
“但我，还是想让你……起码别的姑娘有的，你也要有。”看他眼里有些许泪光，向北嘴角微微上扬，抬手轻轻拭去他眼角的泪珠，“有这种经历，也不一定会适合，更不一定会喜欢，何况我本来就志不在此。”  
“志不在此？什么意思？”  
向北微微一笑，并不作答。她的眼里流露出让齐锐一度心神恍惚的精光，他清楚她意有所指，可实在对此毫无头绪。  
这一番放纵的“开炮”彻底把齐锐打蔫了，两人很快关灯就寝，长久的沉默里，他们都没能入睡。齐锐辗转反侧，最后与向北面对面，向北心有灵犀睁开眼睛，齐锐摸摸她的额头，笑着问她，“怎么还没睡。”  
“拜托，这么小一张床，狗熊在上面来回翻滚，我就算不是豌豆公主也睡不着吧。”  
“你！”齐锐叹了口气，“你张着嘴里真是吐不出什么象牙，我也服了，一天天的被你逼得和一个小姑娘说脏话。”  
“哼，洒家这说的是事实，小熊还敢不承认了。”  
“好好好，是小笨熊的错，是小笨熊的错。”他靠她靠得更近了些，“睡前忘了说了，已经过了午夜十二点，是新的一年了，向北，新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐~”  
“新的一年，我会做到的。”  
“你怎么还在想这档子事啊！”向北不住踢他。  
齐锐厚脸皮地抱着她，“第一步先从解锁小道具开始！”  
“夭寿了！有熊蹬鼻子上脸了！”  
黑暗中两人窸窸窣窣打闹了半天，才各自偃旗息鼓。  
但这夜他们都迎来了久违的失眠，各怀心事。


	16. 遥远的她

许是因为失眠，向北醒的很早。偏头一看，齐锐早已起床，顺着微亮天光她迷迷瞪瞪地移步到厨房，男人正在忙碌。灶台上咕嘟咕嘟炖着肉汤，闻得人食指大动，向北推门而入，照例从身后拥住齐锐，若无其事地揩油，手上过了一把瘾，她忍不住偷连喝了几口肉汤，被齐锐笑着撵回卧室。  
齐锐忙完了手头的活计，转去偏房锻炼，向北躺在床上刷微博，不自觉瞥着跑步机上齐锐的侧影，呆呆望着他出身。夜晚他的同居恳求再次浮上心头，困扰了她一整晚的烦躁心绪卷头重来，她又犹豫起来。  
齐锐的苦恼是他们屡败屡战的性生活，可她的苦恼却是自己无从拒绝的同居。  
这股烦躁一直持续到早餐端上桌，她的注意力短暂被早餐分散。先前以为齐锐是在给面吊汤头，谁曾想他竟端上来两大碗汤，两碗白米饭，辅佐若干泡菜。齐锐自称这是延边当地特色早餐，向北笑着踢他小腿，“这不就是汤泡饭吗？哪有大早晨这么吃呢，我妈以前和说过，吃汤泡饭不好。”  
“有什么不好，你说说看？”  
“呃……就，伤胃？”向北语塞，连忙低下头喝了一口五花肉大酱汤。一口下去，向北神色微妙。适才偷喝时还是正常的肉汤，一会儿功夫不见加了调料，味道变得如此难以言说，皱着眉头连喝了几口，适应了这个味道，她的眉头才又舒展起来。齐锐一路观测着向北的神情，确定她满意，自己才放下心来把米饭倒入汤中。向北跟着他的动作有样学样，也品尝了一下桔梗、明太鱼等几样知名特色泡菜。  
“说起来，咱们同居的事，我觉得还是尽快操办比较好，正好这两天是假期，我不算忙，还能帮你运行李。”  
嘴里的米饭一下哽住了她，向北捶着胸咽下米饭，尴尬的左右而言他。携手洗完碗筷，向北脚底抹油，落荒而逃。对齐锐的说辞是不劳他大驾，自己回家收拾行李即可。但她心知肚明，这是托词，她只是想从男人密不透风的温柔网中暂时脱出，好让自己吸吸氧，避免长时间在他身边，一时心软，下了错误的决断。  
齐锐没有阻拦她。  
向北走的匆忙。既不让自己送她回家，也不让自己上门帮忙收拾行李。短暂进行一番扫除的齐锐卧倒在床，很心虚地复盘从昨日到现在自己的举动，连续回顾了三四次，容易炸雷区的细节也仔细推演了好几遍，因为所作所为都是出自真心，齐锐想破天也并没想出什么不妥。  
思前想后，向北突然跑路的原因也只能是因为同居的邀请，毕竟经过昨晚上那一番堪称羞辱的高谈阔论，他的哀愁已经被女人打包扔出门外，虽然说不出哪种更耻辱，但显然女人对他自以为是的缺憾根本不以为然。  
但他确实想不通，两个人同居，就有这么难吗？可退一步又想，是不是自己操之过急，把这个自由的灵魂逼迫过紧？她是自由自在的风。他自以为是的关怀反而成了给她的压迫，让她倍感不适？  
当然，向北性子别扭，有些事总要她自己才能想清。  
思考着中午菜谱的齐锐猛然留意到床头柜上的照片，昨日向北一时兴起拍他的裸照，两个人都忘了收。  
和女人坦然讲男人生殖器的理直气壮不同，他看一眼自己的裸照都要脸红，多瞄几眼甚至要长针眼。照片昨日匆匆扫了一眼就略过，实话实说，他什么都没看清。但现在既脱离了那个氤氲的情色氛围，女主角也暂时离开，他一下来了兴趣，有点好奇自己在女人眼里究竟是什么模样。  
一连端详了几张，他粗喘着将照片放回原地。  
抛却自恋的心理，平心而论，是有几分引诱人的资本。只是他并非同志，男性的裸体就只是一般意义的鉴赏，更不用提这是自己的身体，多少有些揽镜自照的意味，看得他很害羞。本来料想这照片拍下来也就是寻常意义的健身照片，可带着好色念头出发的人不管做什么都带着几分色气，又或许是拍立得成片的特殊原因，镜头里的自己显得格外淫靡而色情。即便只是做着最基础的健身运动，抓拍的角度也甚是勾人。  
齐锐没想到他有一天居然会用“勾人”来形容自己的身体，但他确实感受到了，拍摄者的念想透过照片，传递到了唯一鉴赏者的内心。  
小腹涌上一股热流，原来在她心里，他是这样一副勾人模样，无怪乎私下里她总爱腻在他身上发情。  
他不自觉弓起背，看着自己的裸体照片，想着相机背后的女人，想她亵玩自己的眼神。等到回过神来，手掌已经抚慰起愈发坚挺的欲望。  
还不够。  
他卷起居家背心，下意识咬着布料，胡乱而粗鲁地抓着自己的胸肌。  
拜色女几个月接连不断的玩弄调教所赐，现在他已经变成要上下开弓才能获得快慰的体质。轻度的撕扯与疼痛是快感的催化剂，只消片刻，欲望倾泻而出。  
情欲的躁动渐渐平复，他看着手上粘稠的浊液，耳边响起女人昨日蛊惑的话语。鬼使神差中，他重复了相同的勾当。再看着空无一物的手掌，齐锐兀自苦笑，暗骂了一声贱。  
和她交往的过程中，她触及了自己太多逆鳞，甚至尊严也有一度被她按在身下反复踩。可不得不承认，每当顺着她的恶劣完成要求，他的心中也无端涌起一股浓烈喜悦，一如现在，明明她不在身边，他却仿似暴露在她的视野之下，依然能感受到她品尝自己的眼神，错愕中带着几分赞许，几分轻蔑。  
他点开微信她的聊天界面，只觉千言万语无从说起，他从没有这样想念她。嘴上说着是希望照顾她，其实心里明白不过，最渴望同居的那个人，是自己。  
略加思忖，齐锐起身好好整理自己，他知道女人是在逃避，可他还是要不请自来送货上门。对她做点什么，又或者什么都不做，他只需要她在他身边，只需要她看着他。

齐锐的不请自来，吓了向北一跳。  
推门而进的齐锐同样被向北吓了个正着——向北穿着居家服，直挺挺地在地上躺尸，再环顾四周，丝毫没有收拾的影子。  
他一脸无奈地走到向北身边，蹲下身，看着依然准备躺尸的向北，点了点她的脑袋，“不知道怎么收拾东西就早点叫我来，地上那么冷，你这是发什么疯呢？”  
“就是要避免发疯才特意躺在地上让自己冷静一下。”  
“怎么了？出什么事了？”  
齐锐一脸紧张，向北的笑容却带着慧黠，“我需要冰冷的地面阻止自己迫切想飞到你身边去那颗火热的心。”  
齐锐嘴角抽动，心里猛一咯噔，神情不自然地拍了她一掌。向北冲他做了做鬼脸，如同以往一般咋咋呼呼埋进他胸口。两人很自觉倒向沙发，耳鬓厮磨。痴缠了没一阵，向北发现男人今次是格外的主动，格外的火热。平时都是自己按着他揉搓，谁曾想这次居然是他掌控着主动权，在煞有其事地品尝自己，弄得她随着他的动作也微微泛起了情动。头晕目眩中，身体一凉，她的下身空无一物。向北猛地惊醒，下意识照着男人胸口踢了一脚，男人反而顺势捞住她的脚踝，从足尖一路向上吻，眼神危险而色情。  
向北吓得咽了一口唾沫，“不是吧你，新年头一天就要来开门红？不行不行不行，我这儿没润滑剂，太疼了，不行！”齐锐不以为意笑了笑，径自跪下来，整个人埋在她两腿之间，舔弄早已潮湿的花蕊。向北没料到他居然早就算计好自己，没底气地骂了一声娘，骂声就随着他的动作小下去，成了闷哼。  
齐锐技艺见长，后面向北索性舒展开身体任男人伺候自己，忍不住摸他耳朵夸他，“感觉你比第一次要进步了不少？”  
齐锐抬起头，眼底的无奈一览无余，“我也不能就一直是那个水平吧。”得意的神情一闪而过，恰被向北捕捉，向北眯着眼，粗鲁地薅着齐锐的头发，由着自己的心情在他脸上摩挲，齐锐被弄得间或窒息，还在努力跟上她的节奏。  
在狂野的摩挲中，向北很快达到高潮，汗水濡湿了她的发，猫似得蜷着身体，竟有种难言的脆弱。齐锐喉结微动，又去品味她的甘酿。  
齐锐为她做着事后清洁，向北想起昨晚他的那一番诚恳请求，心中激荡，抬起他的手，在他手背落下轻轻一吻，齐锐探身，傻乎乎地想要吻她额头，却又在最后关头退而却步，他神色不自然地蹭蹭鼻梁，“我，我先去漱个口，洗个脸。”  
“干嘛呀，我又不嫌弃我自己。”  
“不行，反正，反正不可以。”  
感觉男人要落荒而逃，她一把攫住他胯下的坚挺，“要洗就一起洗。”


	17. 孤儿仔

向北家是典型的单身公寓，卫生间干湿分离，两个人挤在浴室只觉拥挤至极。齐锐紧紧拥抱着她，向北亦在蒸腾热气中闭上眼睛。只听得男人悄悄问她，“小北，是不是我催你催的有些急？你如果不乐意同居，那我们保持现在的现状就好。只要你能让我每天见到你。”  
向北气息紊乱地笑了，印象里，他第一次叫她“小北”。  
“我没有不乐意，就怕你嫌弃我。觉得……”她仔细斟酌一二，到底说出了心底的恐惧，“觉得我不配被你爱。”  
齐锐好气又好笑地替她抹洗发露，“怎么说。”  
“就比如，我的内务一团稀烂，日常很多方面都是得过且过，但对写文有强迫症。对我来说，我的生活很简单，就是写文吃饭睡觉三点一线。生活的很多细枝末节，我注意不到。对单身而言，这不算什么，糊弄糊弄也就过去了。但两个人不一样。换言之，和你在一起的这段时间，你给予我诸多照顾，但我……可能做不到。别说有没有办法看齐，我可能都达不到你对我的十分之一。我是个很以自我为中心的人，凡事第一考虑的都是自己有没有爽到，也很难体会别人的心情。”  
“我知道。”齐锐呲着牙，笑得阳光灿烂，向北不知为何，看他脸上活泼的笑就来气，从他手中夺来花洒冲净洗发露，先对着男人狠狠喷了一阵，直到他摆着手狼狈求饶，她才肯放过他。  
齐锐帮她把花洒重新放回原地，小心翼翼地吻她肩窝。水珠顺着发丝流下，眼神闪烁间，活像只淋了雨的大狗，“所以这就是你比较抗拒我们同居的理由，认为自己是个小自私鬼，不会关心我，时间久了，我的爱也会消失，你极有可能被我抛弃，诸如此类，对不对。”  
向北不敢直视他，只好转过身不看他。  
“我给得起。”齐锐关掉热水。  
“你说……什么？”  
“我说我给得起。”  
“什……什么给不给得起……”  
“谈恋爱又不是做生意，讲求你来我往，非要有一方施恩一方报恩。你不用总是用他人觉得爱情是什么样的标准来判定我。如果和一个人在一起是为了让对方以同样的水平回馈自己，那我反而要问这种人恋爱是不是动机不纯。”  
“行啊老齐，谈起恋爱你倒是突然伶牙俐齿了。”  
齐锐摇摇头，“你总把自己身上的特质和值不值得被爱扯上就很离谱。这种话我已经听了不止一次两次了。我又不是傻，来你家几次，你日常生活是个什么德行早被我看得一清二楚，很正常的单身女性，在我的接受范围。你不用觉得因为你自私注意不到我如何如何，心里对我过意不去。我都知道的，这种事即便你意识到你也改不了，你就内样，我接受，我认命。我就要和你在一起。”  
“老齐……”向北心间有千头万绪，也不知该从何说起。  
“看来我是真的需要好好检讨一下自己了，好端端的一个大姑娘，没恋爱前嚣张跋扈，尾巴都要翘到天上，跟我谈恋爱反倒谈的束手束脚，一天天瞎几把乱想。”  
“你瞎检讨什么，这和你又有什么关系？”  
“不，就是我的锅。就是因为我做的不够，你才会不适。”  
“你！”心里狠骂了一句娘，向北蹭蹭眼睛，拥住他赤裸宽广的脊背。齐锐趁机咬她手指吻她手背，两人在拥挤的浴室打闹了一阵，偃旗息鼓。向北挤好沐浴露，突然计上心头，往胸前摸了两把，就急不可耐地抱着齐锐上下乱蹭。齐锐被她蹭的一头雾水，脸却渐渐红了起来，他大致看出向北在耍什么把戏，摆明了又在跟他玩莫名的色情游戏。  
柔软的乳房拂过肌理，先前快要将他烧伤的欲望去而复返，他将她抵在墙上，一副侵略的姿态，女人反倒挑衅地笑了，探起身来给了他额头一吻。  
“假期可还没过完，别指望我会放过你。”  
“切，说的好像你行似的。”  
“操。”齐锐骂完人，自己也不好意思地笑了。

元旦假期过完，向北带着伶仃的行李，住进了齐锐家。和一个人恋爱，与一个人同居，是截然不同的两件事。但齐锐因为对向北早有预期，做足了心理准备，实际并没有被向北的“不堪”吓到，向北不适了几天，便全身心投入到二人世界的构建中。  
若说与同居之前唯一的一点改变，那便是她的写作时间。此前她的日子过得稀里糊涂，作息也颠三倒四，熬夜到三四点是家常便饭。齐锐只对这一件事略微插手，一旦看她有熬夜的征兆，便在她面前公然卖弄自己，袒胸露乳，甚至煞有其事搞起了艳舞初级入门，吸引她的注意力，把她勾回床上睡觉。此招屡试不爽，向北心里痛斥自己是个色批，但只要齐锐向她卖个俏，她就恨不得趴到他身上将他好好生吞活剥一番。  
一来二去，向北的起居逐渐恢复了正常。齐锐害怕她长久处于亚健康状态，索性起床后拉着她一起晨练，吃完早餐两人一并出门，她可以在他公司附近供暖充足的咖啡馆尽情写稿。  
此前拉着她锻炼，齐锐心里还不住打鼓，毕竟他太清楚这女人对对生活中一些固有习性的固执，可出乎他意外的是，向北并没有对他干涉日常生活安排的举措有何不满。因为基本知道这个女人的本性，向北的这一番举动就让他很是疑惑。这本是一个私人领域寸步不让的人，竟然会跟着他去改变，当然他知道他的改变在大众意义上是“好”，但甲之蜜糖乙之砒霜，活了三十年，他懂得尊重别人的不一样，向北一点反抗都没有，才让他觉得奇怪。

但奇怪归奇怪，他的女朋友确实在这段时间有了不少的改变，当然骨子里的乱驱力是没法更改的，但她会在他提醒的时候，同他一起做打扫，不是玩着手游，对他的一切行为冷眼旁观。  
将生活中的琐碎渐渐磨合出适应的节奏，农历新年也即将到来。向北是自由职业，来去如风，算好了日子就准备回家投奔父母，过她给自己安排的“寒假”，但因为考虑到有了男友，向北的假期缩水了不少，可齐锐看来，她还是走的有些久。  
前去车站的路上，向北还在安慰他：“你就这样想，春运票不好买，我早点走，就早点规避春运，你这也是外面打拼的，肯定比我懂。说起来，都拖到现在了，你还不买票吗？你准备什么时候回家？”  
本来就有些沉郁的齐锐闻言似乎更低迷了，他摇摇头，“我不回老家。”  
“为什么呀？一年到头都在外，就这么一个假期，还不回家看看父母？”话一说出口，向北就知道自己失言了。与她隔三差五提父母不同，齐锐虽然会经常提自己的外婆，但对父母素来避而不谈。她不会在他面前自讨没趣，因而从没有就着这个问题往下问过。只是有一次聊到兴起，齐锐云淡风轻的表示，他的母亲早已过世，随即将话题一转，没有就着这个问题多聊。但对自己的父亲，他始终三缄其口，不肯透露分毫。  
果不其然，齐锐车虽然开的稳，脸色却更差了。  
“那也总得回去看看外婆吧？不说别的，外婆总给咱们邮寄米酒和泡菜，白白吃了人家这么多心意，你小子怎么也应该趁着过年孝敬孝敬老人家。”  
看齐锐的眉头舒展，向北兀自舒了一口气，齐锐却还是笑着摇摇头，“我外婆家别人不欢迎我，尤其我外公和舅舅。以前也不是没回过，结果去了就被打出来了，东北，大雪天，农村，拎着一大堆年货，一走十几公里找那种简易小宾馆，差点没给我冻死街头，这种事经历了三四次，再傻也明白人家根本不欢迎你……我就不讨这个没趣了。”  
“啊？怎么这样啊？这……多大仇啊，还能这样？这还是不是亲外公和亲舅舅了？操，不稀罕我们回去我们就不回去，说的好像谁想去似的，难得的假期自己玩耍不是更好，大老远的赶回去见一些乱七八糟的亲戚也没啥意思，还不如自己在家好好放个假。他妈的，就这还亲外公呢，过分！那……你就真在苏州过年啊？”齐锐嗯了一声，偏头望向她，眼里似有光芒闪动，带着无尽渴求。向北知道他想让自己给出一个更为圆满的解决方式，他们对那个答案都心知肚明，但她还是硬着头皮说出了自己的想法，“去我家……还是有些早。明年，明年我带你回家。”  
齐锐点点头，没再和她继续交谈。他或许以为自己掩藏的很好，但向北注意到听到那句话时，他双手一瞬间的震颤。  
他们到了车站，离发车还有一段时间，向北取完车票准备进站，齐锐从背后叫了她一声，默然拥住她。他酝酿了千言万语，最终只说出一句，“早点回来。”  
上了高铁后，向北似乎还能听见齐锐长长的叹息。她烦躁地偏过头，看着玻璃窗里自己的身影，却能从中隐隐看到齐锐苦涩的笑脸。  
心里密密麻麻地刺痛着，她懊恼地捂住头，怀疑自己是不是做错了事。


	18. 路过蜻蜓

向北千想万想，最终没有发出让齐锐买票同自己一并回家的微信。到了自家又何尝不是另一个龙潭虎穴？她的父母都是再规矩不过的中学教师，行事古板。就算把齐锐领到家里，他依然只能在附近的宾馆就住，而自己也免不了被父母盘问。和其他巴不得女儿大学毕业就能结婚生子的中国式父母不同，父母不担心女儿成为“老姑娘”，他们在意更多的还是女婿的背景与人品，这点齐锐想必是能过关，但吃亏就吃亏在他们相识时间太短，几个月的相交并不能足以看透彼此。父母是教师，看惯了因为垃圾父亲毁了一生的小孩，向北已经可以料想到父母每天如念经一般在她耳边念叨知人知面不知心。而母亲为人强势，在外做惯了教导主任，在家也对自己和老父耳提面命，只怕齐锐上门也收不到什么好脸色，如果本意是想让他收获到家庭的温暖，现在去显然不是时候。更何况，领男人回家俨然有结婚的预示。  
和齐锐恋爱，她很开心，但和齐锐结婚，她暂时还没想过。

分别不过片刻，已经开始想念，向北心疼齐锐一个人漂泊在外，又心知自己这一番作为实在不地道。等到回过神来，她已经如大轰炸般持续骚扰着齐锐的微信。  
齐锐以为向北回家后，他会重归单身汉的日常，可谁曾想向北仿佛吃了兴奋剂，没日没夜地骚扰着他，甚至比他俩日常还要腻歪，每天都有千言万语向他诉说，弄得他本来清闲的时间居然全然被女人的微信占领。白天热热闹闹的，还真没让他怎么孤独，只是夜里向北睡后，他放下手机，看着身旁空无一人的床铺，才觉出彻骨的孤独。先前向北总在抱怨他的床太小太挤，可他看来却是正好，仿佛在这样一片窄小天地里，她才会离自己更近。  
除夕夜里，向北躲在卧室，和他视频了整整一个春晚。晚会里祝福新年的声音此起彼伏，向北轻轻问他，“脸色这么差，你还在怪我没有把你领回家过年吗？”  
他错愕的笑了，“怎么会，你也有你的考量，我只是痛恨这假期太长。”  
“死相。”向北翻了个白眼，突然捶捶胸口，“明年，明年我保证带你回家。”  
“好。”  
过年假期漫长的放肆童年百无聊赖的暑假，齐锐把自己活生生等成一尊望妻石。向北因为父母逼迫她考公，同他诉了好些天的苦水，他一度以为女朋友可能会被父母克扣在老家，好在元宵节之后，向北便向他透露了自己即将归来的好消息，但在回苏州之前，她要先去一趟北京，参加高中同学聚会。  
“你们高中同学聚会，又不是大学，往北京跑做什么。”  
“这就不懂了吧，我们班同学，留在本地的没几个，基本上都劳燕分飞……不是，反正就四处飞，大家大多数都在北方发展，北京相对方便，大家都能聚过来。”  
齐锐看向北透露的机票日期，连忙查了一下自己的日程，喜形于色，“巧了，正好那会儿我也去北京出差给新项目做准备，忙完还能空出几天，不如直接把你接上，咱俩一块回家。”  
“行啊！这样晚上我也不用专门回宾馆了，可以去找你，唉，几周没见我们老齐，一天天愁云惨淡的，人家过年养膘，你呢，是不是都饿瘦了？实话告诉我，驴蹄子是不是都小了一圈。”  
“滚犊子，说话野腔野调的，等丈母娘听见回头还得说是我给惯坏的。”  
向北笑了一阵，正色解释说：“其实选在北京聚会时不得已，我们班有个同学……得了绝症，现在在北京治疗。本来大家预定是在过年这几天的，结果同学进了重症监护，抢救了很久才抢救过来，大家也是根据他的时间去定的，毕竟……”  
“你同学住在哪个医院，到时候我让秘书把宾馆定的离那里近一点。”  
“协和。”  
“好，到时候我陪你一起去看同学。”  
“诶？你要去吗？”  
“我不管，我当然要去。”  
哼了一声好，向北的兴致也不负高昂，“你去也好，我和他高中和大学都是同学，关系非常好，毕了业也常联系，三天两头要给我介绍对象。把你领过去，起码我这边……他还能放点心。”  
齐锐见向北如此，不再与她多谈，体贴地挂断了视频。他转而吩咐秘书重新制定北京出差的计划，秘书与他商定着出差的细节，他的心已经率先顺着春风，吹去了北京。  
和向北重逢的日子很快到来，因为是自由职业，向北的时间相比同学要自如的多，班级定的大规模探望同学是两天后，她提前到，下了飞机就准备去医院。  
齐锐协调好时间，特意同向北在同一个机场落地，他的航班略有延误，飞机落地后他在借机处四处张望，很快就发现了神采奕奕的向北。齐锐不假思索奔向前去，同她当街热吻，向北被他热情四溢的吻弄得发懵，回过神来发现有不少路人投以鄙视的白眼，气得捶他胸口，“这这这！光天化日的！让别人看见！不，不好。”  
“我不管，我想你，我乐意。”  
向北踹了齐锐一脚，齐锐不躲不避，反而欢天喜地去吻她的头发。  
“小色这次起色非常好，肯定没晕机。”  
“嚯，这都能被你看出来，就没看出些什么别的？”  
“别的？”齐锐将她上上下下打量一二，摇摇头。  
眼见向北要飞速变身成人形机关枪，他适时堵住她的樱唇，阻止了她的扫射，“换了新发型，好看。”  
向北哼了一声，“这还差不多，看不出换了口红和腮红这种事可以原谅你。哼。”  
齐锐美滋滋地牵着女朋友的手，与她一同前往机场快轨登车处，往市内行进。  
向北已经提前和同学告知过自己的拜访，两人一路上商量着探望的礼物，在王府井新天地采购一通，又在地下一层吃了顿简单的回转寿司，才不慌不忙去了医院。  
向北的这个同学叫伍和，个子小，猴子似的体格，病怏怏的躺在床上也能看出他以前的活泼，齐锐的身量吓了他一跳，看向向北的眼神也充满揶揄，他责怪她竟然现在才忍心带着男朋友来给家人见见，向北立刻反唇相讥，留着齐锐在一旁傻乐。他饶有兴致地听这对老同学絮絮叨叨地说着这些年的境遇，一个工作上的电话打断了他的聆听，齐锐恋恋不舍的往病房外走去，打开房门，恰与门前的一个人撞了个正着——那是个西装革履的男人，英俊斯文，戴着的金丝镶边眼镜无形助长了身上他刻薄的气质，倒有些破坏整体的卓尔不凡。男人有点意外病房里出现他这么一个壮汉，齐锐朝他点点头，便侧身走出病房，只听背后伍和惊呼：“项南！好久不见！”

这通工作电话与事关公司未来几年的发展规划，齐锐打了四十多分钟才结束商议。火急火燎回到病房，适才进屋的西装男人已经不见踪影，伍和业已睡着，向北守在他身边，脸上是他从未见过的落寞。  
“老齐，回来啦。”  
“嗯，你们同学聊完了？”  
“嗯……”她低落地点点头。  
齐锐不再多说，任由向北将身上的一切重量倚到他身上。  
“我们回宾馆吧。”

他们来医院的时候，天上尚飘着零星的雪花，从医院出来，大雪已经覆盖了整座城市。齐锐连打了几个喷嚏，很自觉地从西装口袋里拿出口罩给自己带上。  
向北有点纳闷，却没有心情问他。  
两人并排走了一阵，向北还是郁郁寡欢。齐锐兀自揣摩，感觉向北的低落思绪不止与同学的病情相关，似乎还和刚才那个有一面之缘的男人沾亲带故。  
雪后的城市显得清寂异常，两人一前一后漫无目的地走着，很快发现身后有车灯对着他们不断闪烁。一辆法拉利从他们背后绕过来，稳稳停在向北身侧，车窗摇下，不出齐锐所料，是那个叫项南的男人。  
“正好有顺风车，不如我带你一程？”  
“不。”向北的声音十分僵硬，竟拽着齐锐直直往前走。  
齐锐这时也顾不得社交礼仪，只是顺着向北拽他的力道同她前进。  
项南的车没有追上来。

向北拽着他走了一阵，停下了脚步。她弓起身子，大口地喘着粗气，声音很哑。“齐锐，我有点累，你背我回宾馆，好不好？”  
齐锐二话不说背起她。  
适才停歇的大雪又开始了新一轮飘扬，路灯的照耀下，雪花纷繁飞舞，分外美妙。可他却无暇欣赏这早就看惯了的雪景，细小的颗粒落到他的脖颈，冰凉，却恰到好处替使他脖颈湿润的液体做起了伪装。  
向北在哭。  
他一直知道，向北是有着难以言说的过往的，很显然，项南就是她的症结。  
在两人的身后，项南的车一直远远地跟随着他们，看到齐锐背起向北，他面无表情的脸上多了几分寒意。

回到宾馆，哭的双眼通红的向北意兴阑珊地卸妆洗漱，等到齐锐洗好澡出了卫生间，向北还没有睡，红肿着眼睛等他。为他掀开被子示意他躺进来，她在他进入被褥的那一刻死死揽住他。  
“你就不问问我原因吗。”  
“我不问。你想说自然会说，我不去讨这个没趣。”  
向北瘪瘪嘴，“那我不说，省得说了就生气。”  
“嗯，生气的话咱不提，我现在就一个疑惑，过两天同学聚会，你还会看到他吗。”  
向北咬牙切齿，“会。”  
“啊，那我可真得早点接你回家了。万一一个控制不住，泪洒当场，别人还以为是你男友我家暴你呢。”  
“哼。胡说。”向北拧了他好几下，低落的情绪有了好转，又渐渐和他熟悉的那个女孩没有两样。  
两人相拥着躺进被窝，向北的双手肆意地在他周身游走。这种突如其来的热情像是一种用双手确认的仪式，她要用触摸他的身体来确证此刻她拥有他的事实。

那个叫项南的男人究竟对他的女孩做了什么，他想不明白。  
女人的手顺着他的脊骨向下抚摸，很快停留在他的尾骨。  
她似乎要分开他的臀瓣。  
齐锐制止了她，“等等，小色，你这是。”  
向北神神秘秘凑到他耳边，“我刚才在卫生间，发现了酒店赠的跳蛋。”  
齐锐一时没反应过来，“所以？”  
“我想要你。”  
她的眼神贪婪而原始，里面充斥着分明的依恋与诉求。  
他一下被她点燃了，虽然根本搞不清楚她的意图，心里一糊涂，也就同意了她的胡作非为。  
向北笑的有点欣慰，又有些黯然。  
他看她这个模样，心里愈发难过起来，捧着她的脑袋亲了好几口，他紧紧攥住她的手，“我是你男朋友，你想怎么要我都可以，不用顾忌。”  
向北咧嘴笑了，“不，我不是顾忌，我只是在想，需不需要再让你洗一洗。”  
“什么？”  
向北领着云山雾罩的齐锐走到卫生间，让他双手支撑在洗漱台前，她绕到他身后，扒掉他的内裤，再次分开了他的臀瓣，手指按上了他从未想过的位置。  
齐锐身体一抖。  
向北笑着安慰他，“体检的指检总归是做过吧，不要怕。”  
“不，不是，跳跳蛋能塞，这里头？这，这……”  
看出了齐总是彻头彻尾的门外汉，向北也不愿同他多解释，突如其来的想法烟消云散。过往的黑色记忆浮现，她并不想在一个一无所知的人身上进行这些只符合自己兴趣的开发。  
拍了拍齐锐的屁股，向北示意他起身。  
“我们不做了，睡吧。”  
“小色？”  
“不做了，把我抱回去，好不好？”  
“好。”

向北躺到床上，很快陷入昏睡，齐锐却失眠了。  
他能隐约感觉到向北想玩的花样是什么，但因为对这些实在是毫无了解，他根本不知道向北的举动背后隐藏着什么，而且看她对一切是这么熟悉，不难排除以前她曾拉着项南实验过。  
本来在他心里只有一面之缘的男人突然有了一个牢固的位置，让他咬着牙，吃醋了一晚上。  
他后悔自己把话说的太早太满，他很想知道向北和项南到底发生过什么。


	19. 防不胜防

向北回到了大学。  
她很清楚自己在做梦，速来活蹦乱跳的伍和在梦中满面病容，那是现在他的境遇。伍和为她送来文学社新一期的社刊，是项南的特辑。迎面第一篇便是高中时她对项南一见钟情的文章。  
项南向北。  
文学社面试时他问她，“你知道看到你的时候，我想起了一部作品，猜猜是什么？”  
她苦思冥想了许久关于南北的作品，斟酌着给出《南渡北归》，他却笑着在她的笔记本上写下六个字，“向左走向右走。”往后他们的人生确实如此，只在某个时刻有过交集，之后的她想一直留住，却怎么也没能让他们再次聚首。  
她随手翻着集子，曾经让她那些一度沉醉的字句成了乱码，恍惚之间，项南出现在她身侧，白色敞口衬衫牛仔裤，清新干净，是她喜欢的少年模样。  
他坐在她身边，等着她的评语。

她却忍不住探头，在他脸颊落下一吻，揉搓他柔软的胸口。心内涌上一股令人目眩神迷的暖流，项南的脸色反而随着她的冒犯愈发沉重，最后彻底撕开了他和善的面具，神色刻薄而冰冷。  
啊，没错，这才是他。

向北醒了。  
她出了一身的冷汗，由于起身的动作幅度过大，被子也一并蹬下床。齐锐失眠了一整晚，正是半睡半醒的迷糊，突然身体一阵冰凉，他也随之而动。暗淡天光里，素来风风火火的女人难能流露出她的脆弱，惊魂未定的模样让人不住心怜。他大手一挥，将向北直着的身子强行按回去，胡乱亲着她的脸颊。  
“别怕，我在你身边。”  
齐锐的一句话，犹如定海神针般，稳住了她的心神。  
向北心里酸楚，一个没控制住，泪水夺眶而出。  
齐锐吻掉她的眼泪，也彻底清醒了。  
“我不问你发生过什么，下次看到他，我会直接揍他。”  
向北咧嘴笑了，“怕你进局子，我不。”  
“你这……也发散的太快了吧。”  
“不不不，你毕竟是退伍军人，下手要是没轻没重，我不管他的死活，我就担心你，我可不想独守空闺。”  
齐锐一下翻上了她的身体，脸上侵略感十足，“现在就不算独守空闺？”  
向北噗嗤一声笑了，伸展了身体，她拥住他。  
“你又没那么可怕，何况有人不是宣称自己技术见长。试试也无妨咯。”

齐锐还真就怂了。  
心中总觉得和向北的美好体验不应该在宾馆，他顺着她的锁骨向下吻，在私处口舌并用，将她伺候舒服了，才又并排躺好。短暂的情动消弭了残留的睡意，他们索性放开双手，任由对方贪婪地抚摸自己。  
起了个大早，齐锐自告奋勇领着向北吃老北京特色早餐。向北在北京读了四年书，只对学校附近的苍蝇馆子和常去的几个购物广场的门店稍算熟悉，也曾跟着同学蹭过四季民福的烤鸭，但总体上她对老北京美食的一窍不通，齐锐的情况比她好了很多，早年创业得不少老饕指路，齐锐心里有自己对北京的美食地图。当然，他也苦着脸承认，这地图与上海苏州相比，着实小了不少。  
许是因为齐锐在一旁鼓动，向北这次也下了决心，准备尝试一下传说中的豆汁。跟着齐锐胡同里左窜右窜，向北已经被绕的晕头转向，哪想齐锐还真就领着她找到一家早餐铺。豆汁味道不算坏，起码没有她想象中的难以下咽，可能因为自己是疯狂的螺蛳粉爱好者，这一点“泔水”味，根本不会影响她品味美味。  
新一天有了好的开场，向北径自领着齐锐杀去大学最常去的西单大悦城，趁机血拼了七八件衣物，留着同学聚会搭配。齐锐陪着逛了一天，腰酸腿痛，看向北花钱大手大脚也委实心惊。  
知道这个女孩靠卖字为生，却不知她手中的真实积蓄有多少。两人在一起后，他的一切自然也属于她，齐锐一路悄悄记着账目，暗自盘算，在向北没注意的时候乐开了花。  
他的收入经得起她随意造作。  
下午回了一趟宾馆修整，齐锐带上电脑，与向北一并前往同学聚会的酒店。白日堆积的工作等待他去处理，他实在没办法陪她出席聚会，索性在酒店大厅的休憩处点了一杯咖啡，处理工作的同时等向北结束聚会。  
齐锐聚精会神工作没多久，向北突然领着一群女生，嘁嘁喳喳地出现在自己面前。聚会还未完全开始，她先领着自己最好的几个同学来见他。与女同学在一起的向北，与在自己面前的女孩又有所不同，沉稳热烈，神采飞扬。  
几位女性都抱着探探虚实的想法来看他，清一水被他的身高和体魄震到。向北随即挨了一通猛捶，被朋友纷纷抱怨撞到狗屎运，竟找了一个模特似的大帅哥。  
齐锐被她们七嘴八舌夸得心红，心里为在场的每一位女士都竖了大拇指，甚至默默盘算起婚宴时要如何款待她们。  
其中有一个叫王茹菲的女伴，向北闲聊时曾屡次提起她，是她高中最好的朋友，同齐锐本科是校友。王茹菲将他和向北打量了半天之后，竟然无可抑制地哭了出来，扑在向北怀里喃喃自语。  
“我真替你高兴。”  
向北的神情也不似适才的欢乐，有一点黯淡，“我的运气真的很好了。就怕……”  
“呸呸呸，不准说丧气话。”女孩擦擦自己的眼泪，将向北的手搭到齐锐手里，郑重其事的嘱咐，“这可是我高中最心疼的姑娘，也是大家公认的好，交给你，你可不准欺负她，不然……”  
之前向北介绍过，王茹菲是外科医生。  
齐锐连连应允，知道医生不好惹。  
显然王茹菲对向北的过去知根知底，齐锐愈发好奇了，那个项南到底对他深爱的女人做了什么混账事？虽然猜到两人的关系不过是俗套的前任情伤，可他抑制不住自己的好奇……与醋意。  
据向北介绍，他们这次聚会实际是伍和的小学、初中、高中、大学同学混杂的告别聚会，按来源不同，他们到医院分批探望伍和，等到大家都探望完了，才会聚集到酒店吃饭。  
齐锐处理完工作，已经到了晚上十一点，向北并没有联系他。齐锐起身去宴会厅所在的楼层。适才不知不觉喝了两大杯咖啡，他准备先去卫生间放个水，再去寻向北。  
卫生间里弥漫着呕吐物所特有的酸臭气息，同学聚会，倒也不很意外。痛快地解完手，齐锐转过身准备去洗手，对面隔间里也走出来一个人。正是项南。  
酒精上头，项南脸色微红，眼神迷离，倒冲刷了昨日齐锐见到他时生人勿进的印象。  
项南看着他愣了几秒，咧嘴笑了笑，“我认识你。”  
他也笑，“我也知道你。”  
他们并排走到盥洗台前，项南趁机用凉水抹了把脸，冷静了几秒，他从兜里摸出一盒万宝路，抽出一根递给齐锐。  
齐锐平时颇为自律，烟酒不沾，但项南递来的烟，想了想，他还是接过了。“北京公共场合禁烟。”  
“我知道，出去不远处左拐就是吸烟区，一起？”  
齐锐笑着点点头，他知道这个男人一定有话想对自己说。对向北的老情人，他无所畏惧，见招拆招，他不比人差。  
进了吸烟区，齐锐发现自己还是高估了对烟味的容忍度，屋内的气息熏得他不住的头晕脑胀，项南很自得的点了烟吞吐，而齐锐只是一味皱眉头，不时咳嗽。  
“你是向北的男朋友，还是老公？”  
齐锐微笑，“这两个称呼有什么区别吗？”  
“也是，没什么太大区别，对我们男人来说也不过是合法日……”  
看着齐锐脸色不佳，项南故作深沉的笑了，没说出后面的话。  
男人之间一起喷脏话也可以看成是关系亲近的象征。齐锐早年当兵，嘴里时常没个把门，但年少似乎已将这一辈子的脏话说尽，更不用提日后还遇见向北这个经常口出狂言令他时长自愧不如的小色批，他的生活中已经很少有男人当着自己的面讲下流话。  
眼前这个项南和自己没多熟识，玩笑就已经开到了女同学身上，更何况他们之间的关系匪浅，不管向北之前与他是否谈过恋爱，出口成脏已经落了下乘。  
他决定暂时按兵不动。  
“你不是她的同学吗？不至于连一点联系方式都没有吧。结婚这种大事都不清不楚？”  
“我们是大学校友，她早把我删了。我能掌握到的社交账号，她都不说话。”  
“这是多大仇多大怨还能互删联系方式？你俩谈过？”  
项南眼睑低垂，脸上不自觉浮上一抹笑，“暧昧过。”  
“哟，原来是我们家女王的老情人，失敬失敬。”  
到了在外面给他的女孩撑场子的时候了。  
“女王……”项南念着这两个字，先前客套的拘谨气氛荡然无存，在他冰冷的目光下，他竟有种被人用眼神肆意打量亵玩的侵犯感。齐锐活了这么多年，第一次被一个男人以这样一种眼神看。先前哪怕是在健身房遇到明显欲求不满的同志，他们看他的眼神也从未如此赤裸而不屑。  
他一下明白了，为什么向北提到项南总在哀伤，总在难过，但又对他们真正的误会绝口不提。  
项南是同性恋。  
向北爱来爱去爱到尽头发现性别才是他们之间不可逾越的鸿沟。  
毛躁了好些天的心变得柔软，他不想再想再同这个阴阳怪气的男人继续对话，他想赶紧走出去，走到向北的桌前，不管她现在在做什么，他要告诉她，当着她的好友面前告诉她，他爱她，他会照顾她。  
齐锐意淫地很忘我，脸上的欢欣遮掩不住，项南见他如此，笑意也愈发重了。  
“你平常和她怎么玩，k8？k9？还是sp？”  
“啥玩意儿？你整明白点。”齐锐一个疑惑，口音也跟着出来了。  
项南狐疑地看着他。  
“你不是说她是你的女王？那你呢，是她的狗奴，刑奴，还是……厕奴？”  
“你他妈骂谁是狗呢！”预备已久的铁拳终于出击，齐锐在心里竖了一个V。他的力道有所保留，项南仅是被他打得几个趔趄，再看怒发冲冠的齐锐是一副真不懂的样子，项南也压制了自己的火气。  
齐锐又在嘀咕，项南说的明显不是什么好话，仔细回味一番，他知道怪异，但又找不着与之相连的联结。  
项南这时已经换上了商业人士固有的虚伪面孔，对他笑得客客气气，“对不起，刚才是我误会了。”  
齐锐冷笑，表示不和他计较。  
“不过你不知道吗？”  
“知道什么。”  
“向北……是个SM狂热爱好者，你跟她这幅样子，我以为你是她养的狗。”  
项南哼着歌出了吸烟室，留齐锐一个人在原地。


	20. 十面埋伏

要说SM，当代都市年轻人或多或少都有所听闻。齐锐对这个名词的认识很粗浅，对它的最初印象还要追溯到《五十度灰》刚刚风靡全球的时候。精力旺盛的青春年纪，一听国外出了一部难能公映的情欲电影，自然望眼欲穿。当时还没有国内还没有资源，他下了预告片解馋，可看到男主角对着女主角挥起了鞭子，他就恶心地关了视频。  
剧情简介是女人被男人吸引，却发现男人有特殊癖好，最后在男人构建的情欲陷阱中越沉越深。那时他的大学舍友兼好友无不艳羡地希望日后也会有机会和自己的伴侣玩这种把戏，齐锐不清楚他同自己的前女友在一起后有没有享受到这个艳福，只是当时自己对SM的判断，一直延续到现在——情趣是健全人的特权。  
暴力之于他们是点到即止的幻想，但对有些人来讲，是无休无止的折磨。  
他见不得打女人，他也注定和这类题材无缘，他们不会让他兴奋，只会一再把他推回他已经快要忘记的过往。  
项南对他说向北喜好SM，他反倒疑惑了。  
两人日常的生活打打闹闹，有些时候他免不了要挨向北几通小拳头猛捶，雷声大雨点小的拳头自然如隔靴搔痒，难以唤醒他蛰伏已久的暴虐痛觉。可向北暴露的细节里，有凸显她恋痛吗？并没有。她是那样的活泼热情，几乎每天都要将自己生吞活剥，他很难想象这个女人会喜欢这些，会喜欢将这一切的主导权交到一个男人身上，背对着他献上自己的鞭子。  
可，若她喜欢呢？  
情到深处的伴侣总要分享彼此不为人知的怪癖。  
他又是否有勇气，靠近自己内心的魔鬼？  
而一旦打开那个潘多拉之匣，等待着彼此的，又将会是什么？  
项南同他说这段话必然不安好心，齐锐已经预见到项南人后幸灾乐祸的嘴脸。只是从来不惮更靠近向北的自己第一次踟蹰了，他不想顺着项南的陷阱向上攀爬，更对这两个字母背后的寓意感到害怕。如果非要有一天他们需要面对这个问题，他希望是她亲自和他开口，而不是假借他人之名。更何况，从自己与向北在一起之后她所透露的蛛丝马迹，她的症结，又哪里是SM呢？  
齐锐苦笑着摇摇头，将项南适才的“好心提醒”抛向脑后，去宴会大厅找向北。在一并喝的东倒西歪耍酒疯的同学聚会上，向北意外的没醉得太厉害，看到他突然出现，整个人兴奋地跳起来，手舞足蹈地朝他招手。她的脸红扑扑的，比平日更添几分娇憨。齐锐在心底无声笑了，他走过去，抱起她的女孩，在周围的惊呼声中同她双额相抵，向北傻乎乎地任他抱着，嗅了嗅他的周身，很快皱起眉，待到自己安稳落了地，她给了男人几记铁拳，“怎么一身烟味！啊，你是不是趁着我不在！去勾搭别的小姐姐了！”  
“哪敢啊，只不过是路上被人拉着去吸烟区溜了一圈。”  
“嚯，那个不长眼的家伙竟然把我们小锐锐拉去吸二手烟？不知道北京禁烟也不知道我们小锐锐烟酒不沾吗！”  
小锐锐……齐锐一脸黑线。  
“哼，我最讨厌抽烟了，以后见到这种人，不管怎么邀请都不能去！讨厌！”  
“好好好，听你的，谁拉我我都不去。”  
向北又笑起来，这才有心情打理身旁同学七嘴八舌的询问。她的眼里有耀耀火花，干净利落地向同学介绍了他，齐锐自然而然加入宴席，开场自罚三杯。  
他有意克制着酒精摄入，混迹到最后，和在场难得几个还清醒的人，按照所属学校的不同，将酣醉的诸位送回卧房。  
项南也在其中，帮着送大学同学。  
齐锐专心帮向北，对项南视而不见。向北与王茹菲久未重逢，他知道晚上的时间属于这对老友，自己搭完手就应该先行退场，哪想忙完一圈，正要嘱咐向北几句，一旁的王茹菲左看看右看看，故作大度地将向北往他身边推，“哼，要不我委屈一下，今天让你们夫妇团聚好了，看你们这眉来眼去的，一天都离开不了彼此。”  
齐锐被她说的得意，却装作一副唉声叹气地样子把向北推回王茹菲身边，“王茹菲同志，今儿晚上是特例，破例允许向北女士在外留宿，长夜漫漫，这可是我的大宝贝，你得好好对待她。”  
向北转身踹了他一脚，脸憋得通红，“说得好像我是你家养的什么东西似的！”  
“那咋不是，女主人嘛！”  
向北转而捶他胸口，脸上不自觉浮上一抹绯红，“行了，明天见。”  
齐锐向她敬了一个利落的军礼，还是笑眯眯的。  
疲累了一日，齐锐回到宾馆，稍加休整便睡得人事不知。打定主意要忘记项南的那番话，第二天见到向北也确实没能想起来。  
同学聚会第二天行程自主安排，向北领着小姐妹们在胡同里肆意游荡，走街串巷了一天，身体虽然疲惫，精神还处于与同学朋友重逢的喜悦中。晚上同样是一场盛大的告别宴席，齐锐把自己闷在宾馆办公一天，晚上特意来宴席这边透透气。因为第二天这群难得相聚的同学就要各奔前程，晚上不免又是一番酒醉。齐锐与众人谈笑风生，还得控制他的小北不要喝酒过多，只是坐的久了，就注意到有一双眼睛一直在阴惨惨地盯着他。  
不用猜也知道是项南。  
齐锐被盯得浑身不自在，忍不住小声对向北抱怨。  
“那个项南是不是脑子有病？整个一晚上都在盯着我！他他妈是不是个gay？”  
向北正在喝着山楂汁，闻言差点吐了齐锐一脸。  
“应该不是吧，啊，这个我也不清楚。”  
“我以为你会特别了解，平常不也经常和我说你有独特的鉴gay雷达吗？”  
向北狂笑，“那也不等逮个人就随便探测啊，再者说，他？说的好像人家男人能看上他是的。”  
“操，那有事没事还找我搭讪，对着我眉来眼去？嘴里又说些不干不净的话，要不是看在你的面子，听那种话我早把他打趴下了。”  
“等一下，找你搭讪？他和你说了什么。”  
齐锐下意识扭过头，“没说啥。就觉得这人脑子有病。”  
他实在不想就着昨天项南提到的那句话多谈，可这时转过身再看向北，刚才自己的那几句话似乎抽走了她的所有精力，她一下蔫成了霜打的茄子，萦绕周身的好心情也一去不返。就算是晕机吐到天昏地暗的向北也没有如此颓靡的神情，齐锐一下慌了。  
“小色，反正明天也要一起去机场，不如今天就直接和我回我那里？这样一起走比较方便，早餐我领你吃点清淡的，省得咱们坐飞机难受。”  
向北摇摇头，语气低落，“我和菲菲太久没见了，这两天想和她在一起待待，而且我们的飞机是明天下午的，你着什么急。”  
“我……”  
他还想再同向北聊几句，可向北只是一昧低着头想事，根本不搭理他的问话。他记得抓耳挠腮，但依然认为自己不能透露项南和他的对话内容。  
因为明天各有行程，宴席也散的早，向北意兴阑珊地同他作了道别，就与一头雾水的王茹菲回了客房。齐锐自觉没趣，只好先行离开，走到酒店门口，他不抱希望地回头看，希望能看到向北紧追而出的身影，可实际上他只看到疑似项南的身影一闪而过。回到宾馆呆坐一阵，齐锐愈发心神不宁，微信联系王茹菲让她帮忙照看一下向北，王茹菲给他带来的消息让他更慌张。  
向北不在客房。

齐锐隐约预感到会有事情发生，换好衣服便往外跑。跑出宾馆没几米，他很意外在路口的路灯下看到了向北。  
夜里寒风瑟瑟，向北没穿外套，一个人孤零零地站在外面，冻得不住发抖。他不知道她究竟这样待了多长时间。她似是哭过，鼻尖与眼眶都泛着红，拿着手机呆呆地站在路灯下，被他的突然出现吓了一跳，手机也差点扔到地上。  
他心一酸，脱下自己的大衣披到她身上，紧紧拥她入怀。  
“怎么连外衣都不穿好就跑到我这里？来了不上去，也不告诉我。”  
向北傻傻被他拥着，半晌没说出话来，她把自己埋进他怀中，贪婪地嗅着他身上的气味，他拍着她的肩膀，亦不知千言万语，从何说起。  
手背感到一阵冰凉，原来又下起了雪，他松开她，试图笑得活泼，“难得又下雪了，我们不如一起去散个步？”  
往前走了没几步，向北还是待在原地不动。  
“齐锐。”  
她叫住他，跨步走上前，两臂认真地缠住他的脖颈，踮起脚，郑重其事地在他唇上落下一吻。  
“我好像……越来越喜欢你了。”  
齐锐笑逐颜开，却被接下来的一句话彻底打懵了。  
“我们分手吧。”


	21. 落花流水

齐锐并没有如自己所想，追问向北为什么。他只是低落地看着这个比他还要低落的女孩，不忍心放开她的手。  
“小北，你怎么了。”  
他不叫她小色了，在最正经的地方，他用最柔软的昵称唤她。  
向北不住躲闪，“我就是来这里拿一下行李。”  
齐锐没说话，嗯了一声，领着她回到客房，安静地看她整理行李，收拾置办的新衣。向北见他沉默，有点自暴自弃地向他吼，“你就不问问我为什么？”  
“要问，但不是现在。”  
“不是现在？不是现在是什么时候？明天，后天，下周，下个月，还是明年？我说了分手是不是从明天开始你就不会在我的面前出现，嗯，你说话啊。”  
“你看看你现在的情绪，我要是问你原因，听了我又不满意，再和你吵架，我们是不是得吵一晚上？明天还有飞机要赶，况且……这不是我们的家，这不是我们应该吵架的地方。”  
向北的眼睛又红了。  
齐锐放下手里的行李，转而来抱她，向北和他置气，躲了又躲，最后还是被他一把捞在怀里。“等明天晚上到家，你来跟我说原因，好不好，今天我们暂且不分手，我单方面不同意。”  
向北沉默，最后闷闷地嗯了一声，“那我，先回去了。”  
“我送你？”  
“不想看到你！看见你就烦！”  
齐锐举起双手做投降状，“好好好，不送，那起码让我给你把行李搬下去，怎么样？”  
齐锐搬着行李和向北走进电梯，感觉彼此之间的气氛没那么低气压，齐锐试探性地提了一嘴送向北回酒店，被恶狠狠地瞪的闭了嘴，送她上了车也不敢开口，向北倒是有闲心命令他了：“不准跟过来！”  
他下意识给向北敬了一个军礼，“得令！”看着搭载向北的车逐渐远去，齐锐一直引而不发的暴怒显了原型。要不是项南这个王八蛋从中作梗，他的女孩至于伤心委屈成这副模样？真是他妈的日了狗了。如果不是知道项南就在北京工作，不在酒店，他现在应该和向北在同一辆车上，等到了酒店逮着项南可劲儿揍。  
王八蛋杀千刀不要脸的缩卵玩意。  
齐锐回到房间，对着墙壁喊打喊杀了半天，骂到喉咙沙哑，他气冲冲地喝着矿泉水润喉，又给王茹菲发去微信。  
“菲菲啊。”  
王茹菲给他发了一个鄙夷的表情，“跟你说，我这个人可绝对不会在私下和朋友的男友走的太近，请你自重，不要撩骚我，你要是还敢撩骚，我就当面给向北看咱俩的聊天记录。”  
齐锐发了一个黑脸表情，连忙问她：“不，我是说，我刚刚把小北送回去了。”  
“她没事吧？怎么不声不响就跑了。”  
“没事，已经安慰好了。我问你个事，你和小北是高中同学，但我看你和她大学校友项南好像也认识，我有点私人的事要去咨询这个项南，你有他的联系方式吗？”  
“你……操，项南这个王八蛋是不是在你面前搬弄是非了？”  
齐锐将一行话改了又改，斟酌着发出四个字，“姑且算是。”  
“你等一下！”  
王茹菲很快发来一串数字，齐锐看项南的电话号码都觉得碍眼万分，将适才没喝完的矿泉水一饮而尽，齐锐深吸一口气，拨了项南的电话。  
项南很快接听，与之前两人简短的交流不同，电话那头男人的声音堪称温柔，然而一听来者是男人，他的温柔声调瞬息消失的无影无踪，反而成了一个好斗的狮子，等着齐锐的暴怒。齐锐气不打一处来，对自己看不上的男人也犯不着客气，张口就骂：“你这个人是不是有毛病？我和向北的恋爱谈的好好的，你为什么过来插一腿？我不管你俩之前有什么纠葛，以前是以前，现在是现在，都分手了，你他妈的怎么就不知道要点脸，有这么上赶着拆前女友的台，你这算什么男人。”  
“我想我并没有说过，我和向北谈过恋爱吧。”  
“那你他妈的插个屁的足，有病吗你！”  
“我是为你好。”  
“为我好个鸡巴！你谁啊你，我跟你认识才几天你就为我好，健身房碰到的同性恋都比你懂分寸的多，你他妈算老几啊！”  
“我强调两件事。其一，这么多年，我从来没有承认过和向北的恋爱关系，如果她认为有，那是她的自欺欺人。第二点，我确实是为了你好，毕竟我当年也曾深受其害。”  
“你……什么意思。”  
“虽然看她现在是想做一个良民，不过她的本性呢……”项南呵呵笑了。  
齐锐的怒火烧得更旺了，“你说清楚。”  
“之前跟你说过，她是一个SM爱好者，还没意识到吗？她的目的和爱好就是把男人养成她的狗，所以见面的第一次我会问你，是不是她的狗奴或者刑奴，但我很意外，你竟然都不是。”  
“这一切也不是你出来捣乱的借口。”  
“有备无患嘛，看样子你还是没我和她熟。根本不了解她，她现在还没有原形毕露，等到她暴露原形了，你却逃不掉了，那多遗憾啊。”  
“合着你的意思，她就活该单身一辈子？你他妈是见她有了一个对象就拆一对，是吧。”  
“我也不是说她应该单身一辈子，只是，有特殊癖好的人就应该和特殊癖好的人在一起，没必要去祸祸正常人，你说对吧。”  
“和特殊癖好的人在一起，你吗？我可去你妈的吧！等着，以后老子有机会，见你一顿就揍你一顿！”  
齐锐挂了电话，气得差点把手机往床上一摔，手机在床上弹了几下，摔下了地，他赶忙去捡，自己也摔了一个趔趄。  
他灰头土脸地坐在地上，还是忍不住痛骂项南，这世上怎会有如此自以为是有多管闲事的卫道士，正义凛然的让他想吐。虽然现在仍旧是对SM一知半解，但是他很清楚，这是一种爱好，一种无关他人，不应受排挤和鄙夷的爱好。  
他不愿意猜想在向北年轻的时候，项南曾经遭遇过什么。单纯看项南这个男人令人作呕的性格，只怕他嘴里的话也掺了水份，都是出自自己视角的自以为是。  
向北从来就不是真正心宽的人，表面大大咧咧，实则心细如发。项南阴阳怪气地声讨向北对他的种种冒犯，齐锐倒想反过来质问项南一句，他到底又对女孩做了什么，能让一个那样活泼热情的女孩一提到他便如同面对梦魇。  
第二日，齐锐早早去酒店接向北。以他对向北的估计，向北八成是要避开他提前走。果不其然，他在大厅里捉到了退房的向北。  
向北被他捉到，毫不畏惧，坦然地将行李箱留在原地，竟头也不回地走了。齐锐无奈，拉着两个行李箱一溜小跑，紧跟在她身后。两人追逐了一阵，向北停下脚步，转过头冷酷地对他说，“我把机票退了，买了一张高铁票，今天机场，就你一个人去吧。”  
齐锐拦住她，“小色，你别跟我闹。有缩卵玩意在咱俩中间作妖，但这些和你都没有什么关系，我也不在意他的那些话，你别置气，那反而是让他看笑话了。”  
向北不理他的说辞，还要跑。齐锐甩开行李箱，一门心思拦向北，远远看着仿佛两人当街玩起老鹰捉小鸡。向北不论怎么走都有一座山一样的男人堵着她不让她前进，最后她也认了命，垂头投降了。  
“其实我没有退机票，我是想着，到了高铁站，再去买火车票的。”  
齐锐一副果然如此的表情，“昨天晚上我没事干已经查过火车了，根本就没票。你这点道行，还想骗过我，哼，再回家修炼五百年再说。”  
向北愁云惨淡的面容有了些许舒展，齐锐得寸进尺，狠亲了几口，才不忙不迭拉着行李箱跟她往地铁站走。  
今次北京飞上海的飞机平平稳稳，没有任何气流因素影响，回程也算顺利，从虹桥机场出发大巴仅在高速上卡了一阵，就一路畅通无阻。但即便如此，向北还是光荣的晕车了，一路处于将吐未吐的边缘，齐锐看着心疼，等到两人在苏州高新区下车，他二话不说，带着向北去了他们在苏州第一次一起吃饭的火锅店。上次来店里还是被欲望撩拨的单身男女，短短几个月内，他们的关系与立场都发生了翻天覆地的变化，这时再来这家店，彼此都有些恍如隔世的错觉。  
齐锐有心带着向北鸳梦重温，可向北却想着那样好的彼此最终要归于末路，忍不住当桌痛哭。齐锐心疼她，但也仅是默默看着她落泪，任她发泄。更何况他太清楚这女人的尿性，果不其然，向北哭够了，把空荡荡的汤碗递给他，“再给我来一碗汤。”后面她的话都说不利索，还是补充了几句，“多加肉。”  
向北一面打嗝一面喝汤，时不时又小哭一鼻子，一顿饭热闹的像是看了一场跌宕起伏的独角戏，直直给齐锐看傻了。  
这样戏剧又好玩的姑娘，他怎么可能会轻易放手？  
悲哀的情绪渐渐退去，向北连喝了几碗牛骨汤，胃部不适稍有缓解，理智也随之回来，再看一直深情款款眉目含笑的齐锐，她有点畏缩地低下头。  
“回家了。”  
齐锐意味深长。


	22. 裙下之臣

齐锐带着向北回到她的小家，一切都如同最初的那个夜晚。只是男人在进门放下行李的那刻便将她抵在门上，与她抵死缠绵。吻着吻着，向北又哭了，他耐心地吻掉她脸上的泪水，将自己这段时日对她的想念与热情释放干净，不用向北吩咐，齐锐利落地同她整理起行李，片刻功夫，他们已经冲好热腾腾的奶茶坐在沙发上。  
他等她分手的解释。  
向北犹豫了一阵，不知该从什么地方对齐锐开口。  
齐锐看向北面有难色，索性反客为主，直指核心，“你的男同学跟我说，你有SM癖好。”  
向北抬眼看了他一下，没否认。  
“其他的他就没说啥了，当然前两天我也没完全对你说实话。他当着我的面对你出言不逊，我气不过，打了他一拳。你俩以前好过，我怕这事说出来，你又会心疼他怪罪我。”  
向北白了他一眼，“我巴不得你当街打死他。”  
“昨天我走的时候，他是不是专门来找过你？”  
向北还是翻白眼，“昨天送走你，他就直接追上来了。”  
“然后他就说他告诉了我你的癖好，所以你就要闹分手？是这样么。”  
“是。”  
“严格来说，我不大明白。”  
向北一脸震惊，“你，你不明白SM是什么吗？你，你就不觉得我恶心吗？”  
“说实话，我是不太懂SM是什么。他说了，我也没兴趣去查，昨天有大把的功夫，我都想着怎么哄你了，更没想那个劳什子SM是啥玩意，反正就我的印象里……额，这不就是拿鞭子打女人？虽然我确实是……不喜欢，但我不会觉得你恶心啊，我为什么要觉得你恶心。”  
向北摇摇头，手指点点他的鼻尖，笑得无可奈何，“你啊你，根本什么都不懂。”  
“对，我是不懂，我也没兴趣懂，如果他说你是SM爱好者，那我就要你来告诉我关于SM的全部，我可不想听他科普。”  
向北隐隐从这段话中听出一股独属于自己的殊荣，也悄悄红了脸，以前一直以为的梦靥被一个王八蛋抖露出来成了现实，噩梦却没有如设想般发生，齐锐的态度虽然含混，也没有因此表现出明显的不适，相比较她的癖好，他目前更生气的是一个外人的指手画脚。  
“小色，如果你喜欢别人打你……我……我会尽量做到，让你满意，让你宾至如归，但请你不要因为这件事就跟我分手，好吗。”  
向北摇摇头，眼底晦暗难明。  
“SM，不止是这个……而且我，并不喜欢被人鞭打。SM本来就是施虐狂和受虐狂的缩写，老齐，我是施虐狂。”  
“啊？那就是你要打我？”  
“……不止是鞭笞……你对SM到底有什么奇怪的误解？”  
齐锐也尴尬了。  
“说实话，我竟然一下子觉得有点毛骨悚然。”  
向北握住他的手，“SM有点粗浅了，BDSM会更合适一点，其中这四个字母，BD，DS，SM，都有各自不同的含义。你说的打来打去那是SP，而我给自己的分类是偏向DS。只是SM中的S是基本属性，BD也会让我觉得很有趣。”  
“……那啥，小色，不是我想吐槽你，咱，能不能，整明白点，你给我，能不能，说句人话，搁这儿这闹啥玩意儿呢？毛都听不懂！”  
“齐锐同志，请用您的手机查查好吗。没感到我是羞于启齿吗？”  
“嚯，平常一会儿奶子一会儿鸡巴的那个你去哪儿了，搁这儿跟我害臊。”  
齐锐虽然嘴里吐槽，还是听从吩咐，看了一下百度里的简单介绍，看了一圈，他摸了摸下巴，还是似懂未懂。  
“我还是不明白，仅仅是因为这些性癖，你就要和我分手，这，我不懂。如果你说你是怕我觉得恶心，我相信这里面有这个成分在，但很明显，这个理由不充分，你还有其他的顾虑。”  
他紧盯着向北的双眼，注视着那双眸中不断涌现的暗潮。  
“和我说明白点，好吗？”  
“我喜欢你。一天比一天深的喜欢你。”向北低下头，把玩着自己的卫衣，并不看他。  
“越是喜欢你，我就越是……控制不住想要去……欺负你的欲望。”  
齐锐挠挠头，仔细回想了他们的恋爱，也没觉得自己有被真的欺负过。  
“我……害怕伤害你。”  
她擦了擦自己的眼泪，“从你告白那天就在怕，一直在怕。”  
齐锐有些捕捉到他们之前同居生活中，向北那一点始终微妙的疏离。  
“我以前喜欢项南，很喜欢很喜欢。现在……我不知道。但是以前，我不懂得怎么去表达好感，没有人教过我什么是对什么是错，我对他做的一切都是出自本能，可能那会儿年纪轻，不知道度量，就伤害了他吧。这几年我也……一直很自责。所以你来到我身边，我就害怕。怕我控制不住，会像对待他一样对待你。”  
“那你都对他做过什么。”  
向北的头垂得更低了，“不经他允许摸他抱他，偶尔小小打一下？当着众人的面拆台，让他抹不下脸，好像从来没有真正尊重过他。”  
“不不不，先别管尊重不尊重，你这，和SM有关联吗？”  
“……这么说吧，平常生活里，我总想引导他，做我们生活里的那个Dom，但他很明显不喜欢我引导。他讨厌别人，尤其是女人，对他指手画脚。”  
“那，与其说是……你的SM倾向‘伤害’了他，不如说，是他自尊心太强，根本受不了你指手画脚，是这个道理吧？不是，我说，你这，有啥好自卑的，他受不了人是他的事，你他娘的内疚个鸡毛掸子？”  
“但我因为喜欢他，一直宣扬我想对他做的事，当时我的脑子里甚至没有他接不接受这个概念，满脑子只有我想我要……”  
齐锐心说这也不能构成项南对向北那样扭曲的反感，一定还有什么事向北没有说，或者，还有什么细节向北自己没有留意到。但顺着这个话茬聊只会让女孩再度陷入自我苛责的怪圈。  
齐锐赶忙转移话题，“你想对他做啥？”  
“想上他。”  
“这不是很简单吗？骑乘嘛，有啥的。”  
“不是……不是这个上……”向北抬起头来，眼神闪烁，齐锐稍一琢磨，想到前两天向北意乱情迷时，手伸到的地方……  
他噗得笑出声来，又赶忙恢复正形，“所以，你也怕有一天你会上我？”  
“这个我不怕。”向北迎着他的眼神，眼里透露出狼一样的光芒。  
“你的屁股注定会被我上，我有自知之明。”  
齐锐迎着她的眼神，下意识一哆嗦，身体爆发出一股热流，他很清楚，他在勃起。  
他一早就是她的囊中之物，她有这个自觉。  
向北一颗一颗，解开他的衣扣。  
“我只是怕，害怕我不止会满足于上你，也许会跟你玩更多，也许我会用鞭子抽的你遍体鳞伤，也许会让你像狗一样搔头搔脑地满地爬，我会给你的阴茎带上贞操锁，会在你的乳头上穿上两个镶着钻的环，会剃净你小腹上的毛发，然后在上面纹上我的名字，更也许，我还会带着你在三更半夜外出，无人的街道，在那里干你。我还设想会给你买一个狗笼，让你每天上班西装革履，回到家只能赤身裸体钻进那一个小小的天地，甚至都不能用人的话语来和我交流，我想对你做什么就对你做什么。我自然不会杀害你，但我可以尽可能伤害你。你是我的爱人，你也会是我的奴隶，我的狗……”看着对面男人惨白的脸色，她莞尔一笑，“这就是我对你的幻想。”

我有多想虐待你，就有多么喜欢你。

说完了自己对他的话幻想，向北知道，到了她应该与齐锐告别的时候了。  
手指在他颤抖的肌理上细细划过，她很郑重地替他扣好衣扣，轻轻拍拍他的肩膀。  
“老齐，走吧。很高兴这段时间能认识你。”  
齐锐不动。  
向北也不赶他，捧着奶茶坐在原地，一时之间，她什么也没有想。  
给自己的心理预期做的太充足，所以到了这个时候，她反而哭不出来。  
只是有种淡淡的悲哀。

与自己爱好相仿的男人，她不曾爱过他们，而她真正爱上的男人，又永远无法理解她的癖好，爱情是一个无从解决的矛盾螺旋。  
向北想，她理应不伤心。  
齐锐会站起身来，会单手拿着他的西服，利落地穿上它，他会离开，看或者不看她，但无论如何，这都是他们此生最后一次见面。  
可他为什么还不走呢。

她注视着他，长久地注视着，直到他起身。  
一切动作正准备如同她的猜想般进行。  
齐锐转过身，跪在了她的面前。  
他的脸色仍旧很差，“我知道这个规矩，当一个人的奴隶，就要跪在她的面前。可我之前就已经跪过了，不是吗。”  
眼泪充斥着眼眶，向北点点头。  
“我，我不知道，我不知道该怎么做，但我觉得，这不是构成我放弃你的理由。我是不清楚SM是什么，你说了刚才那一大堆，我觉得你可怕，但我没有觉得自己有被你侮辱。”  
他抬起头，犹疑的神色消减，眼神愈发坚定。  
“我们尝试一下吧。”

“齐锐……你说什么……”  
“我不知道，我能跟你走到哪一步。但是，我相信你。就是相信你。”  
齐锐说完这句话，眼睛也红了。  
向北迟疑地向齐锐伸出双手，她拥住他，自己却在哭。声响越来越大，他不得轻轻拍着她的背，一下又一下的安抚，给她顺气，“你看看你，就这么几天的功夫，都一个人哭了多少回了？”  
“我高兴。”  
齐锐脸色渐缓，“能这么高兴？”  
她把自己埋进齐锐胸前，“就这么高兴。”


	23. 沐春风

齐锐吻了吻她的额头，享受彼此相拥的静默，他们默契而无声地去洗漱间洗漱，又在床上紧紧痴缠，他热烈地吻她，轻柔爱抚她的身体。被过往折磨了好些时日的向北卸下了她的心防，缓缓入睡，而齐锐却在不确定的未来面前难以入眠。  
他承认，过往的阴影让他没有办法真正接近SM，而向北给他打开的大门，俨然比自己预先设想的世界要广阔的多。他清楚有些人可以对此毫无滞涩地全盘接受，可他其实并非太玩得开的男人，性癖再普通不过。向北给他推来的世界让他慌乱，他们适才的交流，确实让他有一瞬间摇摆不定。但摇摆不定也仅仅是对她的癖好有所迟疑，他并没有放弃与她的感情，这些根本就不能成为他们分开的借口。甚至在得知向北真正的症结并非是逼迫他殴打她之后，他的释然要远大于之后的惊恐。毕竟比起那令人不安的未知，强行让他靠近已经被遗忘在身后的魔鬼反而更令人惧怕。  
在她对自己说着那可怖的幻想时，他一直直视着她的眼睛。她不避讳他的审视，因而他重新看到了来自她灵魂的狂躁与饥渴。就像在茫茫沙海里他偶然对上的那一双眼睛。  
在言语的层叠的铺陈之下，她的双眸越来越亮。  
重新回味这一切，他似乎有些捕获自己不曾获悉的未知，那是源自他骨子里对她所传递力量的臣服。她说的那些play，有的甚至陌生到让他无法想象，可为什么，他会随着她的言语引导，幻想自己被她冒犯的下贱？他是兴奋的，他是快乐的。那种兴奋无关性欲，这种快乐无关自身。如同军人完成任务时获得的巨大满足，他的颤栗也被紧紧拴在了女人对他的欲求之上。  
心平气和地梳理着自己与她恋爱后让他间或会疑惑的情愫，齐锐无声笑了。如同磁石般惺惺相惜的两个人，在相性上又怎会出错。早在一切开始之前，他的脾性，他的身体，已经注定他会为她折腰，被她驱使。  
他的惧怕只是在于，倾其所有的交付背后，她又将会带领自己走向何方？  
而他又会变成什么样子？  
会不会犯贱发骚到令自己作呕。  
然后在未来的某一天，或者臣服于潜在的奴性，彻底当她的狗，还是没有办法忍受这种割裂，最终放弃与她的感情。  
齐锐失眠一晚，向北也睡的不熟，天还没亮就惊醒，一旁的男人因为她的震动连忙嘘寒问暖，向北听着他温柔的叮嘱，倒听出几分弦外之音，她明白他的症结。  
“齐锐，虽然一个人百分百负担起另一个人的人生，很难。但我想说，请把你的欲望交给我。也请你相信我。”  
齐锐偏过头，轻轻嗯了一声。  
他不看她，向北知道他还在怕。  
行动永远比语言有用。  
她跨坐在他的身上，逼迫他正视她，从他的锁骨一路下吻。  
黯淡天光里，他看着她的眼睛。有别于平素打闹时的戏谑，现在她看他，更像沙漠时，她不经意的惊鸿一瞥——他就是她势在必得的猎物。  
这一刻她不再隐藏，她就要露出自己欲望与本性，她就要告知他身体的全权使用权归于他。她握这他勃起的阴茎，以前所未有的力道紧攥着他。他在疼痛中抽搐，茫然向四处逃窜，精明的猎手不会允许猎物脱逃，他被死死按在床上，她的双手抚过他的喉结，或重或浅地掐着他的喉咙，他开始晕眩。他们的双唇紧贴着，他能尝到自己鲜血的味道，阴茎在她的把玩下无可抑制地射精，她毫不怜惜地将沾满精液的手塞了他满嘴，在他的口腔里粗鲁地搅动，他只能屈从着舔掉粘稠而咸腥的秽物，在她突然的强势下不自觉震颤着身体。  
他逃不掉了。  
不论她是否要与他玩什么SM，他都逃不掉了。

依着两人之前的约定，这周轮到他们住在向北家中。那日向北突然的粗暴像一场白昼将至中若隐若现的幻觉，齐锐在清醒后总在悄悄质疑那天那场情事的真实性，毕竟在自己面前的向北是那样的若无其事，仿佛一切都不曾发生。甚至她在他面前袒露自己真实癖好的样子也不甚真切，只是这时他的嘴里总会泛起体液的咸腥味，一次又一次提醒着自己，那一刻她就是这样，毫不怜惜地使用着他。  
齐锐逼迫自己重新投入到日常工作的忙碌中，向北也恢复了她的写作日常。一周勉强算相安无事，很快就到了周五，他们将去齐锐的家中暂住。齐锐趁向北不在家的那段时日，对家里稍加修葺，向北拿着钥匙提前赶往家里，必然会看到他给她的惊喜。而齐锐自己，在下班之后，反而站在家门前犹豫许久。  
早晨一起吃早餐时，向北言简意赅地提了一嘴，周五晚上，他们可以“试试”。  
他当然明白向北所说的“试试”指什么，但这“试试”的程度究竟为何，这就很值得商榷了。  
向北先前总是对自己究竟在网上写了些什么东西三缄其口，并且态度强硬地拒绝了齐锐的观摩，可谁曾想这周一开始，向北就把自己的网站作品链接甩给了他，“看点小说更容易上手。”  
齐锐上班忙里偷闲，偷瞄了几眼，一下懂了为什么从前向北捂着不让自己看，而为什么现在他又“必须去看”，可叹他之前还以为向北写的小黄文要么是男女要么是男男，可谁曾想男男仅是练手的一小部分，她的大部头作品都是清一水的女男，或曰，女上男。  
整整一周，摸鱼的齐锐都在“还能这样？”与“怎么会这样？”这两句感慨中反复横跳。  
向北今晚就要“试试”，而他能做好准备吗？  
齐锐在自家门前来回踱步，不时看表，知道如果再耽搁下去，就会收到向北的电话问询，齐锐心一横，终于打开了自家大门。  
向北闻声而动，从齐锐新给她装修好的书房里游荡出来，齐锐看到突然出现的女人，整个人也傻了。  
向北的打扮与以往不大相同，一套修身的皮革材质裙装，映得身形凹凸有致，成熟性感，仅扫视了几眼，就让他不合时宜地想起了“SM女王”这几个字。向北这样一身打扮实在太出乎自己的预料，虽然读她的小说不免会对就中元素想入非非，可向北突然的改头换面，还是让他一时之间接受不了这种刺激。  
齐锐只大致看了几眼，就撇过头，不再看了。他把手机扔到一边，干巴巴地立在玄关，整个人站得规规矩矩的，虽然红着脸不看她，却又控制不住偷瞟。向北也被他盯得不大自然，最后摇摇头，说了句前言不搭后语的“不对。”  
“什么不对？”  
“衣服不对。”  
“这不，挺好看的吗……”他到底没能忍住咽了咽口水。不得不承认，他的小北这样穿很好看，稍微瞄一眼就知道他在悄悄勃起。而向北只是很冷淡地瞥了他一眼，“好看归好看，太讨好男性视觉欲望了。别以为我没看到你的小帐篷，毕竟是我玩你，我可不要充当被凝视的客体。”  
齐锐满头问号，“你在说什么。”  
向北不回复他的提问，折返回房间换上了平素的居家服。回到客厅，发现齐锐居然还手足无措地立在玄关等她。  
“你在干站着做什么？还不赶紧进屋。”  
齐锐没敢动，“你不是说要，试试……”他的声音小下去，神情愈发不自然。  
向北一愣，随即了然一笑，她顺势坐到沙发上，翘着二郎腿，两手自然向后一搭，摆出一副嚣张态势，“让我看看你的准备。”  
“是。”齐锐下意识给她敬了一个军礼，随后有条不紊解着自己西装衬衣的衣扣。他的身上很快只剩下一条白色的三角内裤做遮挡，想着女人之前提过喜欢白色短袜，他也没蹬掉自己的袜子。向前走了两步，让自己整个人暴露在她的视野下，迎着女人审视的眼神，齐锐背对双手，挺起胸膛，是以往的昂扬姿态，供她检阅。  
“接下来呢？”  
“接……接下来？”齐锐一下哑巴了，显然他也还没想好自己下一步应该做什么。他忍不住回忆起这几天看的小说，在沙漠中向北偶然提了一嘴的碎片成了连载的故事，姓齐的总裁下班回到家，被迫脱掉自己身为人类的一切装束，对着要挟他的小秘书不情愿的摇尾乞怜。  
那我能做什么呢？跪下来，爬过去，吻吻她的脚尖？  
看齐锐不住瞟着地面，向北猜想他可能是准备给自己当堂一跪，这份猜想不免带了几分山崩地裂的气势，幻想里的齐锐不像在玩SM，倒像是对青天大老爷申冤，控制不住自己的笑声，向北把适才从卧房拿来的居家服一把扔到他脸上，“都回家了，你在那儿一个人表演啥呢。”  
“不是，你不是说要试试？”  
“是说试，但我说开始了吗？行啊你齐锐，先前还跟我说对SM一窍不通呢，我这还没开始你都骚上了？天赋异禀啊。”  
齐锐悻悻一笑，三两下换好居家服，他大步流星走到向北身边，还是悻悻的。为了缓解尴尬，他蹲在她身侧，麻利地给她削好一个苹果，讨好地递给她。看向北几口啃了大半个，他眼里止不住嘚瑟，“看，你男人削苹果厉害不厉害，江湖人称齐一刀就是我。”向北吃苹果不理他，齐锐小心翼翼坐在沙发上，检查手机上是否有工作打扰，确定无事后，他把手机丢向一边，吹着欢快的口哨盯着向北看。向北被他盯得浑身不自在，脸皮愈发发烫，索性身体一扭，往另一个方向看了。  
“干嘛啦，刚才不还穿的很性感，怎么现在倒扭捏上了，理都不理我。你看看我，一个被你玩的男人，这么坦荡荡的，你作为一个女主人，不能这么害羞吧。”  
“哼！毕竟我只网调过！我又没有现实来过！紧张多正常！语言文字上说的和现实玩的那能一样吗！”  
向北坦陈了自己的性癖，也将自己的过往尽数同齐锐摊牌。她不是没有过SM尝试，但出于种种原因，她的尝试也很压抑，排遣自己的欲望只通过顺写文字或是调教网络上的陌生人。  
齐锐对向北的经历倒有些意外，他不是意外向北竟然做过这些事，而是看起来很风风火火的女人，在追逐自己欲望的道路上居然畏畏缩缩，全然不像他们碰面那般，她对他天雷勾地火的掠夺。  
“跟你说，好M不易得，而且某种意义上，M里真是把男人身上最恶心的一面凸显的淋漓尽致，只有你想不到，没有你见不到。”  
这种经历让向北无形之中获取了不少人类观察的经验，但也仅此而已。如果说之前的项南让她意识到了真正的自己，齐锐才是货真价实的第一个心甘情愿让她为所欲为的人，在这之反而是深深的惶恐。  
她能做好吗？他能因此活得快乐吗？他会嘲笑她的拙劣吗？  
……  
这些问题困扰着她，也让她本来的踌躇满志变得张皇四顾。  
齐锐很耐心地揣摩着现在向北的想法，越想越糊涂。想来想去也是一团乱麻，他索性拉好了家里的窗帘，牵着向北进了他们的卧室。  
做永远比想有用。  
卧室在这段时间焕然一新。齐锐趁着向北过年回家的功夫，找人特别定制了一张大床。后面向北同他坦陈了性癖，他打定主意给向北一个惊喜，连夜修改最初的定制方案，参照国外的SM用床进行设计，床铺比平常的床高了不少，而在它之下，是围栏铸成的囚笼，天花板的设计亦可自由让人捆绑。齐锐没有告知向北，却在白天忍不住翻来覆去地想象向北进了卧室看到这份礼物的神情。  
他关好了卧室房门，轻声问她，“现在可以开始了吗？”  
向北紧张地点点头，齐锐周身倒轻松了不少，他生涩自然地跪下去，笑容带了一点慧黠，语气却庄重，“现在，我是不是应该管你叫主人？”


	24. 最佳损友

向北不得不承认，齐锐进入角色要远比她快得多，这一声主人让她忍不住颤栗，又没来由心慌。  
主人。应该是在认可、服从某个人的前提下心悦诚服的称谓，齐锐叫她主人，是满足她性幻想的爱称，虽然得到这份款待已算幸运，但她将这份厚爱分得明明白白。  
她的手指由着齐锐的胸膛，一寸一寸往下抚摸，“其实，我不是很需要你叫我主人，你就像往常那样叫我就好。”  
“小北？”  
“老齐……我，我不知道怎么形容我这种感觉，就是，你叫我主人，我反而觉得失落。我当然会喜欢你跪在我的面前，因为这样的你异常性感，我很亢奋，但我或许，其实并不需要你的臣服，那对我来说反而是不必要的。”她吻他的嘴唇，自己也蹲下来，同一个高度面对他，“倒不如说，我对你内心的依赖，远比希望你是我的奴隶要重要的多。”  
齐锐老脸一红，向北又突然话锋一转，“不过该玩还是得玩，其实玩法就是那一些……嗯，我们今天……就，就……”  
“就……就……我的小祖宗，别紧张，看你紧张，弄得我也跟着发慌。”  
“普通的扩张训练啦！也没什么！我也不可能，不可能第一天就真的拿个大家伙来干你吧！”  
“操，我觉得你还真干得出来。”  
“去你大爷的，我在你心里到底什么形象？你再这么说信不信今天我把你后面捅穿！”  
“出现了！污言秽语的向北！”  
“你刚不还叫主人的吗！”  
“主人我错了，原谅我这一次好不好。”齐锐顿时狗腿地在她胸前蹭来蹭去，眼里的光却愈发趋向柔和，似是安慰她，不要害怕。  
向北不由感慨，是啊，他们都是新手，但眼前这个男人远比自己要来的从容和镇定的多。她不知道自己会被他领到什么方向去，从告诉了他自己的癖好，其实这个游戏的天平已经向齐锐的方向倾斜，他才是不让她走歪的领路人。毕竟，先前她的喜好都是幻想，没有一项她真的切实在现实中实验过，而曾经屡败屡战的网调，又因为隔了一层网络，怎么看都不真切，她对此一直欠缺一种实感。  
比如她热爱疼痛，热爱那些器具在身体留下的伤痕，像是勇气的证明，她愿意亲吻它。可他似乎没来由的厌恶，她就只能隐藏起这份倾向，转而向另一个方向开发。何况她也不甚清楚，如果真的对男人动了手，在他喊疼之前，是否自己会先心疼，但干他总归是不一样的，这是她看到他第一眼时，心里便涌起的想法。  
向北不似年轻时对待项南一般，对齐锐的身体拥有无尽的破坏欲。他们的初识是因为欲，细水长流的相处却是靠那种大概可以称得上是爱的东西所连接，这个三十出头的男人在她的心里比重日益加大，渐渐成了心尖上的人。这么一个人，她的癖好只能有所收敛，这似乎也应征了她写小说时得出的那个结论，当真正爱上一个人时，欲望与爱情是个悖论。从确定他是自己想要的那个人起，她隐藏至深的破坏欲就悄悄收敛，现在的她也不可能去殴打他或者穿刺他，再者说这个男人本来就是因为爱他才愿意与她孟浪至此。  
她中头彩的次数屈指可数，自然懂得珍惜这一点福分。

齐锐做了一天的心理建设，发现向北的所谓调教也仅仅是在自己的屁股里塞了一个甚是细小的肛塞，胸前安置了两个吸乳器就算完毕。随即立刻回到他们的琐碎日常，他被迫穿上情趣丁字裤，换上那漂洋过海而来的色情围裙，保持着近乎裸体的状态，给女友做饭。  
向北一直守在他身边，眼里时常闪耀过令他目眩神迷的光芒。这段时间功课虽做了不少，他对BDSM这个奇诡迷幻的世界仍是一知半解，只是留意到向北凝望着他那一脸幸福的表情，自己心里也随之涌上一股难以平复的满足。他知道自己的恋爱，甚至于处事，是有一点为他人奉献的情愫在，他人的幸福与愉悦能够带给他莫大的快乐，这也是他选择做食品投资的一大原因，想让自己喜欢的店铺和实物被推广，看到别人喜欢的心情，自己也会感觉到同样的满足。  
但今天这次似乎有那么一点不大一样。  
毕竟以前的生活，不会把食客的笑与他的欲望联系起来。  
但是现在，他在想。  
他为她坐着饭，身体里塞着她精心挑选的道具，胸前还挂着两个形似奶嘴的吸乳器，两个小乳头正在俏生生的挺立着。她还说，她会三天给他拍一次照片，看看胸口的变化。会不会变大。  
他在听她描述这个未来的时候，阴茎就有些控制不住的勃起，她当然也注意到了这一点，光裸的脚掌轻轻拂过他的阴茎，这时她也不再畏缩，她有了她本应该有的自信。  
“看来，你也很期待，自己变成那个样子，对不对？”  
他当然期待。  
期待到想到这句话，阴茎就不自觉地硬上几分，连站在灶台前都不得不换个笨拙的角度来遮掩自己的兴奋。  
可惜向北仅仅在做饭途中对他流露出一些玩弄之意，饭菜做好，两人宛若寻常夫妻一般吃饭，饭后困顿，他继续和生意场上的同事聊着生意，向北也和她的基友在微信群聊的正欢，如果不是体内那个时不时传来麻痒感，他不会觉得这与他和向北度过的任何一个周末有什么不同。  
处理完手头的工作，两人蜷在沙发上一起看向北新找的美食纪录片，她枕在他怀中，突然提议周日请封哥两口子来家里吃饭。齐锐挑眉，“我看你健身三天两头骂封哥，还扬言健身教练比项南还可恶。今儿是怎么回事？换口味了，还要把他请上门。”  
“这你就不懂了吧。我和封哥的关系，那是教练与学员的关系，但你和封哥的关系，是战友与好友的关系。毕竟我们也谈了小半年时间了，我虽然是个社恐，但也不能你的朋友一个都不见，就这么solo下去吧？而且你之前也说过，以前三天两头就跟封哥小聚一把，我来家里弄得你也没办法同他一起喝酒，那多见外。不如把他们两口子都请过来，一起热闹热闹也挺好。”  
齐锐笑着点她额头，“行啊你，本来觉得你在人际交往上是个小糊涂蛋，现在居然知道为我着想一下，可以啊向北。没想到一个寒假不见，一下就长大成人了。”  
向北气得追着齐锐满屋打，在他屁股上连踹了几下，向北消了气，齐锐也乐呵呵地把她揽回沙发，给她削梨吃。  
“我现在就给他发信息，封哥可是很忙的，得提前预约。”  
看着齐锐喜不自胜地与老友联系，向北脸上也隐隐有点笑。先前总觉得他们之间的关系接近于一种肉体上的惺惺相惜，但他们可能没那个缘分相扶相持到最后，可现在不一样了，她向他敞开了自己，他全盘接受了她，有些东西在悄然变化，天长地久这个词不再是幻想，它开始一步一步走向实处。既然如此，他们必然要更多介入彼此的生活，将曾经可以分开的支流并拢，由此她走向他。  
“封哥回我了，周日晚上没问题，正好他家萦萦周末休息，可以赶上。”  
“哟，意思是这位比他这个魔鬼还忙啊？”  
“好歹是年纪轻轻前途无量的天才外科医生。讲真，咱俩以后要真准备定居苏州，最该笼络的就是封哥家的小丫头。”  
向北深以为意，她踢踢齐锐小腿，就着这个话题往下聊：“那他俩来家里，咱们做点啥招待？你可别全做韩餐，样式多一点。两位女士在场的话，多做点你拿手的小甜点也不错。”  
这天晚上就在他俩嘁嘁喳喳商量食谱的琐碎中悄然度过，与齐锐最开始的设想截然不同。周六两人去超市采购食材，为第二天的小聚做好了充足准备。可到了周日，齐锐却不情不愿地迎来了老友。  
兴高采烈准备了一整天，在周日下午，向北把他按回屋里，强行扒下他的裤子，取下这几天他佩戴的肛塞，就着润滑剂向里面塞了一个小巧的跳蛋，又拿肛塞封住入口。向北笑得很恶劣，“外国买的好东西，在美亚费劲千辛万苦才找到的一款，让朋友去国外人肉背回来的，可不要辜负人家对我的情谊。”  
齐锐气得骂人：“你请封哥来根本不是为了联络感情，你就是为了让他看我笑话！”  
向北笑得猖狂，“不然呢？”  
在齐锐愤愤的眼神里，向北按了跳蛋的开关。  
“我……操……”齐锐差点当着她的面跪下去，“这款不是震动，是放电哟。”  
齐锐毕竟不能当场同向北翻脸，苦着脸一个人在厨房骂骂咧咧，不时发出几声变了调的呻吟。在封哥一行按了门铃，等待他们上楼的间隙，齐锐眼神幽怨地问了向北一句，能不能取出来？向北挑眉看看他，齐锐心下了然，这臭女人根本就不给他拒绝的机会。可他又还能怎样呢？女人想看，他就给她看。  
向北勉强算给齐锐留着面子，在客人到访后没有捣乱。封哥出来打拼多年，过惯了苦日子，到齐锐这里也不生分，径自穿进厨房帮忙，并宣称这是男人的战场，将两位女士排除在外，留着向北和被换作萦萦的女孩大眼瞪小眼。  
萦萦看起来不大习惯和女孩社交，简单介绍一下自己叫解萦就闷着头不说话，向北在三人以下的私密接触从不社恐，自告奋勇带着解萦转房间。解萦先前和封哥来过几次，对这里兴致缺缺，不过齐锐最近的装修让这个空荡荡的屋子有了些许人味，看起来也不腻烦。向北把解萦领到书房，解萦随手翻着上面的书，看到两本《成人漫画研究史》和《成人漫画表现史》，一下不敢翻了。她悻悻地表示齐锐很开放，哪想向北竟毫不避讳地表示这是自己的藏书。解萦被她的开放吓了一跳，尴尬地往旁边转移视线，却听见向北同她说，“和齐锐第一次去健身房那次，我不小心看见你和教练的关系了，我想……我们是一类人。”  
女孩转头看她，眼底一直被压抑的暴戾冷漠倾泻而出，向北被她盯着，心里却在眩晕：我的妈呀，这也太几把美了吧？  
强行逼迫自己不要对着美女花痴，向北敛了敛神色，“其实，我是有点事想向你请教。”  
齐锐和封哥两个人在厨房大张旗鼓忙活了半天，上了一桌好菜。令两人都没想到的是，向北和解萦在不到两个小时的时间内迅速好成了连体婴儿，姐姐妹妹的胡乱叫着。吃饭时两人坐着对桌，还是有说有笑地对谈，可怜他和封哥忙了一下午，最后硬是在两个女人面前活成了空气，但他俩还都挺高兴，封哥那边姑且不提，在齐锐这里，似乎就没见到向北有在苏州交到什么同性朋友，现在她愿意敞开自己，那就是好事。  
一顿饭吃得宾主尽欢，彼此也都有了不同程度的熟络，向北平时怕惨了封哥，今天却特意借着酒醉数落封哥平日的严厉不近人情，封哥也苦着脸向她讨饶。齐锐在一旁围观，乐不可支，又突然一声嚎叫，捂着肚子，脸色涨红趴在桌上。  
封哥喝的醉眼朦胧，一头雾水望着齐锐，向北对面的解萦笑吟吟地给她竖了一个拇指，只听封哥也突然闷哼一声，以和齐锐比较相似的姿势摊在桌上。向北憋住笑，感慨着是个狠人，爽快地给对方竖了一个拇指。  
两个男人互相瞪着彼此，相同的疑惑在心间蔓延，但谁都不敢开口去问对方，只能尴尬地别过头，对那个不敢说出口的猜想浮想联翩。  
身后的不适渐渐褪去，齐锐看着眉飞色舞的向北，愈发后悔促成今天这顿晚宴。早知封哥家的臭丫头邪性，现在可好，两个女人看对了眼。他虽然不清楚向北心中的小九九，但已经有了非常不妙的预感，现在她都敢当着朋友的面堂而皇之地玩弄他的身体，那以后等着自己的又会是什么，他更不敢想了。


	25. 葡萄成熟时

送走封哥和解萦后，齐锐累得摊在沙发上，向北调高了跳蛋的震动频率，男人闷哼着射了精，也没精力同她抱怨。  
向北同解萦搭上线，把自己的一些困顿与对方交代的清清楚楚。果不其然，解萦是个中老手，也很愿意开坛收徒。真正意义搞到齐锐这件事终于可以提上日程，为了那预定的一天，她要同他做一个小协定。  
她把打瞌睡的齐锐晃醒，跟他絮絮叨叨讲了一堆，齐锐越听越清醒，听到最后的“家规”，他打了一个激灵，正襟危坐起来。向北表示，既然他们决定要成为玩SM的情侣，那么在“确定玩SM”的期间，齐锐需要遵循家规。  
不准私下手淫  
手淫需通报  
通报后得到许可才能手淫  
绝对不准射精  
齐锐听向北讲完，一脸诧异。  
“这是什么奇怪玩法？”  
“你别管，听我的就是。”  
“好。”

向北自从家乡回来后，有了很大的转变，明显外向了许多，不再拘泥于家中这一爿小天地。近来她对烘焙有了兴趣，竟背着齐锐同她一起报名了烘焙初级培训。齐锐得知一切，木已成舟，只能协调好自己的工作时间，陪她去胡闹。  
向北是个四体不勤五谷不分的主，又不愿意让有一定经验的齐锐插手，两人连做简单的戚风蛋糕都乌烟瘴气。倒是老师的小助手频频安慰他俩，宣称自己刚学烘焙时，也是同样的惨状，要很多次食材之后才懂得如何正确脱模，不让蛋糕凹陷。  
向北听的认真，学的也认真，等待蛋糕烤好的途中，她和周围的女孩唠嗑，手也就渐渐放到了齐锐身上。齐锐本是安安静静地听女孩们嘁嘁喳喳，哪想色情狂就是色情狂，走到哪里都能对他发情，表面看着活泼平易，桌子底下的手，是早都摸上了自己的裤裆。  
当着外人的面也不能发作，他只好忍。  
托了平时根本进不去向北身体的福，她这双手目前是修炼的如臻化境，稍微撩拨两下，就足以让他爽到天上去，可等着她再刺激，她又飘飘然收回了手，去查看蛋糕了。  
不一阵，这手就摸回了他的屁股。  
齐锐这时大概明白漂亮姑娘被流氓性骚扰是个触感了，自己现在是大老爷们儿被漂亮女流氓摸，虽然心痒，但也说不出哪里不自在。  
两人拿着自己的成品，回家的路上，齐锐仍在思索。园区不比老城人多，来来回回路上见不到太多行人，向北的行径也就肆无忌惮起来，公然揉搓他的屁股，甚至坏心眼地戳一戳肛塞的根部，要再往他的体内推。  
“小北……”齐锐挺犹豫地开了口，向北一听他的语气，就知道这个人大概有一些困惑，也就停止了自己的举动，望着他。  
“我知道你是挺喜欢在公众场合对我动手动脚的，我很好奇，这个算不算调教的一种？”  
向北摸着他的锁骨，一路下滑到他胸前的凸起，抓住那两个小果子，她一边一口咬了上去，“算，也不算。”  
“怎么说？”  
“其实是有那种7天24小时的调教的，整个人会无时无刻处在调教的状态中，你就是主人的所有物，主人让你做什么，主人对你做什么，你的心里只有服从。我刚才的行为嘛……”向北思索一二，“姑且认为它是一种不可自控的亲近好了。”  
看齐锐还向自己不停眨着眼，向北微微笑道，“老齐，我不是那种很会表达自己情感的人，你别看我是个搞创作的，但可能正因为是自己写故事，到了现实里，很多流露情感的话语，我说不出口。但这不代表我不爱你。你现在还不够了解我，你现在看到的我是一个表面独立，实际上生活一团混乱的人，但再往后你会知道，这些东西都是次要的，我对情感的需求也许远超过你的想象，所以我对你的抚摸，就是我喜欢你的表达方式。非要肉麻的解释说，是看到你某一刻的神情，觉得眼下十分爱你，我便想抚摸你的身体。你可以理解其中带有一定的‘性’的意味，但这不是全部。”  
向北突然的高谈阔论，让齐锐脑子当机了几秒。他们相识也有七八个月，鲜少真正交流过一些上升到爱情世界观的这里问题，向北突然一正经，齐锐反而不知该如何开口，呆呆地点了一个头，他又继续牵起她的手往家走，还是有些木。  
倒是向北反客为主，用力回握住他的手，见他惊诧，笑着慢悠悠地开口，“以前在网上冲浪，看到有一种病症叫‘皮肤饥渴症’，说实话，我没有完全查过这种病症是否真的存在，但仅从这几个字，我就知道，它对我很适用。齐锐，我是从小被父母宠到大的，如果说人生唯一一次栽了跟头，我不说，你知道是在谁身上，我其实一直不是很了解，为什么我会对人的体温，人的身体十分迷恋，可能是小时候被妈妈宠得太厉害，总是抱着她，所以人温暖的身体对我来说就是一种依恋。”  
齐锐揽着向北，女孩温热的呼吸在他胸前绽开，让他整个人的思绪也愈发混沌。  
“挺奇怪的是吧，我又是一个抖s，又是一个肉体饥渴患者，但现在我想可能我饥渴人的身体这么多年，是因为我始终没得到，所以你来到我身边，怎么说呢，我就觉得有那么一种尘埃落定的感觉。”齐锐面露惊喜，向北下一句话又把他打哑巴了，“还不是求婚，你听我说完。”  
“好。”齐锐委屈巴巴。  
“我以前犹豫过……要不要把我心里对你的感觉讲出来，因为我不清楚别人的恋爱是怎么谈，我也不知道你听我说这些话会不会觉得我幼稚觉得我傻，我不想被你瞧不起。”  
“嘿，你这话怎么说的，这话说出来就真的幼稚和傻了啊，我可没有瞧不起你，你很优秀，为什么会觉得我瞧不起你。”  
“自卑的根源我不想给你解释了，反正你知道有个万恶之源就可以。但眼下我对你的感觉是，不管什么时候，只要你在，我就安心了，还不够安心，我就想抚摸你的身体。”  
“接近于解压？”  
“你可以这么认为，但这一切仅因为我抚摸的人是你。”  
齐锐郑重地收下了向北的这句话，吻她的手背，“我的小公主，下午兜兜转转站了一天，你这长年累月习惯坐着的，腿会不会酸，我背你回家，怎么样？”  
“好。但是说好了啊，只给你五分钟的时间。”  
“咋的还给我限时啊？”  
“笨，我可舍不得你被压坏了。”

齐锐有时觉得，项南在他面前拆穿了向北的本质，就是一招错棋。他们的关系并没有因为他的恶意而疏远，反而让彼此的心灵靠的更近，而向北虽然说她是个S，其实行径也没有真正出格到哪里去。  
如今的齐锐已经不是一个似懂非懂的局外人，工作闲暇他陆陆续续了解了一些玩法与处罚，虽然不见得都感兴趣，大部分还是不寒而颤，但他心里也很清楚的明白，要说这些玩弄，他的女友心里不是没有想法，甚至于可能她的癖好与爱好能更过激，只是因为爱他，所以这一切都有收敛，他只是需要每天下班回家往身后插上肛塞，按照肛塞的尺寸缓慢换着大小，其余的，向北做的有限。  
身体被击打是他的逆鳞，他没有同向北交代过他的过往，而她，他知道她应该是喜欢鞭笞的，也从来没有在他面前提过SP。经过多番探索，捆绑成了他俩的心头好。这是两个人在床上经常玩的游戏，他不是很能看得出一个女人被红绳捆绑后有什么美感，但向北对男体被捆绑的喜好着实令他汗颜，向北的拍照技法本就不错，被她用各种姿势束缚得多了，他看向北精心挑选的照片，也忍不住脸红，暗自揣度自己竟然看着挺有诱惑力。  
经过他的同意，被裁减掉自己相貌的照片被她发到了专门纪录他们两个人生活的微博小号上，不过因为微博最近对人的肉体识别极为灵敏精准，这些图基本上屡败屡战，向北一怒之下，改在微博发推特连接，看着下面一群求翻墙软件的粉丝，齐锐不禁苦笑。  
从向北把他们两个人之间的私密照片发出之后，向北的私信，算是被各式男M轰炸了个齐全，微博账号因为是两个人共同使用，向北又仅是贴图，这个号确切说只有在向北发微博时属于她，剩下时间都是齐锐在打理，一连看了二十几个男M的微信，齐锐苦着脸，看身边一连坏笑的向北，无奈。  
网络确如一个染缸，各式人都深涉其中，微博已经在简介上说的明明白白，是两个人的共同用号，还有不长眼的M来求向北调教，更尤甚者，甚至明晃晃给向北发他的生殖器照片，齐锐气得嘴歪眼斜，当场奉以国骂，就差拍了自己的鸡巴去给对方瞧瞧。  
向北看出了齐锐心里那点不可明说的小心思，趁他还在恼哼哼地看私信，索性扒了他的家居裤，露出一面探头探脑的大兄弟来。齐锐现在整个人被向北打理的干干净净，阴毛也尽数剃去，脱掉内裤就可以看到那粉红的肉柱，向北写了这么多年肉文，总觉得男人的生殖器丑的可以，但现在估计是情人眼里出西施，以前看齐锐不顺眼的棒槌也变得生龙活虎起来。  
她在上面叭得亲了一口，“看那些人的狗鸡巴干什么，看你自己的长的多好看。”  
齐锐揉揉向北的头发，没说什么。  
开启正式调教两个月，他们之间的进展有二。其一，他的身后可以逐渐容纳一个按摩棒的尺寸，用向北的话叫松软适中（他红了脸），其二，他与向北终于在男女身体上达成了灵肉合一，在一个雷雨交加的夜晚，他嘴酸，手酸，腿也酸，才算勉强把自己作孽的家伙推进了女友号称不是处女，却初经人事的身体，期间还挨了无数“男人不如按摩棒”的痛批，才算完美完成。  
这两件事的推进，让他各种意义上都心情很好，从前他以为向北这样的女S，一定会对他的身体没太大兴趣，阴茎更是她重点讨伐的对象。但事实并非他所想，她还挺喜欢这里，洗干净之后偶尔会捏在手里玩，心情好的时候躺在她腿上就会像现在似的趁机扒下他的内裤，对着龟头深深亲一口，有些时候心情好，像模像样含几下，也不是不可能。  
这种时候，他才明白，向北说的“不能射精”的恐怖。  
即便是他们宛如万里长征般艰辛的结合，向北也没允许他射精，所以他只能在最激烈的时候停下，苦兮兮地拿着振动棒刺激向北的敏感，自己则眼睁睁看着他的兄弟软下去，再被向北高潮的快乐气个半死不活。  
本来向北不做这个举动，他还想不起来这件事，向北一做，他就觉得阴茎涨得生疼，微博私信又是清一水的乌烟瘴气，让他恨不能当场尥蹶子，抱着向北就滚到床上去泻火，但平心而论，他又不敢，只好委屈地继续读私信，读到倒数第二条，他乐出来。  
“要不说这网上什么人都有呢，他妈的，男M不来了，上赶着来了一个S。”  
“嗯？男的女的？”  
“不知道，我没兴趣，你第六感准，要不你看看这人主页？”  
向北随便翻了几条，就又把手机推给他，趁势拍拍他的胸膛，“行啊你个老妖精，勾引我还不说，你还勾引上别的男人了。”  
“我的亲姑奶奶，这是谁要把照片往网上传的？再者说，这什么人看见我又哪能知道，行行行，我先把这个逼拉黑，您小消消气。”  
想着还有最后一条私信，齐锐索性点开准备一并拉黑，哪想这一条是个咨询，心里情况和他挺接近，下意识的，齐锐就回复了他，等到向北唤他时，他已经断断续续给咨询者说了好几条。  
向北看他的回复，没多说什么，然而主动钻到他怀里，与他十指紧扣。  
“虽然咱俩第一次接触，就是彼此耍流氓，可那时我就知道，你是一个善良的人，现在看来，果然如此。”  
齐锐被她说的含羞带愧了，心里也美，两人这么静默地靠着，他就突然想起这几日一直在做，但醒来后就常常忘掉的梦。  
“说起来……哎呀怪害臊的。”  
“怎么了？”向北趁机挠他痒。  
“行行行，别挠了，我说。就，我做梦。梦见，咱来内啥了呗。”  
“不是之前就内啥过了吗，你害臊啥。”  
“不，不是内个，是，是内啥……”  
“哪个啊，你说清楚！”  
“哎！就！就你上我！行，行了吧。”  
“行啊你老齐，不声不响的，还做了这种春梦。”  
“嗨，这不，一天天的总得被你往身体里塞点什么，日有所思也就夜有所梦呗。”  
“择日不如撞日，那就今天吧。”  
“今，今天？真……真的吗”  
“哟，看你自己结巴的，这是乐意，还是不乐意？”  
齐锐挠挠头，“我不知道。”  
向北笑了笑，转而吻他的手背，“我可是一个空有十五年理论学习的新手，你不放心很正常……但相信我，不会出问题的。”  
向北这一郑重，齐锐就跟着两眼一湿，两人双额相抵，他的声音变得很小很轻，“我没担心这个，之前你不也一直纵容我吗，一回不成，咱就来第二回，我只是紧张而已，刚在一起的时候我说你的好你不信，但是现在也有七八个月了，我说我一直相信你，你总该信了吧。”  
向北笑笑，齐锐却见她的眼里有了泪光。  
“之前都是骗你的，我一直都信你。”


	26. 一丝不挂

要说向北究竟等着开齐锐的苞等了有多久，从她不声不响从小箱子里拿出的玩具数量便可见一斑，润滑剂更是不下五种。  
齐锐跟在向北身后，心跳如鼓。回想这么多年自己的经历，除却和第一任女友准备滚床单时的短暂紧张，他的紧张很少是一种延续的过程。和向北在一起住的久了，对她的癖好他并不陌生，自己甚至像模像样在办公间隙看了不少类似的影片观摩学习，若说自己没被勾起这种事的兴趣，那当真是骗鬼。  
可他就是惶恐。  
他担心自己表现不好，也担心向北从他的身上得不到乐趣，更担心向北因为他的反应对他从此失了兴趣，要离开他，与这几件事相比，他能否从中获得快感，反而是诸多思量中最不值得被思量的。

之前向北采购的内裤数量过多，他按照平均一到两天换洗的速度，也没把向北陆陆续续买来的内裤换完，自打两人开始了半吊子式的调教，他自作主张，穿起了双丁内裤。被向北以不怀好意的眼神盯了几天，也就放下羞耻心习惯了她的视奸。可今次走进了卫生间，站在盥洗台前，他们都注视着镜中的自己。  
他脱掉了身上的睡衣叠好放在一边的架子上，撑开双手伏在柜台。  
他看不到自己身后，却能看到看着自己身体的向北。  
难言的紧张让他忍不住微微发抖，向北伸出手，在他的臀瓣上拍了几下。  
“你想怎么灌？”  
不同的灌肠道具各有各的美妙，向北又不想玩什么羞辱play，没等齐锐回应，她拿出柜子里早早准备好的灌肠器和甘油，就按部就班地操作起来。  
齐锐撅着屁股，凉飕飕的液体进入体内，本来就紧张的他，双腿抖得更厉害，待到第一轮液体灌入完毕，他手足无措地看着向北，不懂她为什么还要守在自己身边，这时她去牵他的手，“老齐，别紧张。就当咱们坐一起体内深层清理。”  
“不，不好闻，你，你别在这儿呆着了，我紧张。”  
她吻他的唇，“蠢蛋，以后你可以自己清理，第一次必须我在场，有些人是为了羞辱，但我不是。我只是想和你一起经历。再者说，你腿都抖成筛子了，我要是不陪你说说话，你不得紧张死。”  
齐锐沉闷地“嗯”了一声，沉默地吻她的脸，小鸡啄米似的片刻不停。  
她一直紧紧握着他的手。  
向北算着时间，让腹痛难忍的齐锐再稍加忍耐，齐锐打开抽风机，面色沉郁地等待，向北下了通知，他如释重负地坐上马桶，期间仍然忍不住亲她的手，吻她的指尖。向北享受举手投足间男人无声的依恋与敬重，摸着他短短的头发。灌了充足液体的排泄声音很不好听，齐锐又腹痛了许久，最后竟然无意识地搂住了她的腰肢，向北看他眼眶都发了红，更是心生怜爱。  
这时齐锐自己也笑起来，知道他们某种意义上已经跨越了很多情侣很多主奴不能逾越的距离，卫生间里，他被按着强行做排泄，可这时她只觉得他好，谁都比不了。  
家里用的是日本产的智能马桶盖，两人同居后齐锐特意为向北准备的礼物，这次这项家电也帮了他，这款的物理除臭功能不错，又加上卫生间本来就开着抽风扇，味道并不很大。他没起身就冲走了秽物，由电动马桶盖清洗自己的后穴。大致进行完一圈清理，他擦拭完身体站起身，看看马桶里基本还算干净，满意地点点头，随即自信地撑开双手，伏在盥洗台前，等着她的第二轮注入。  
他还是不想让她看到他的难堪。  
向北揉了揉她的大狗，短暂离开了卫生间，等她再次回屋，齐锐看清她手中拿着的液体，一下傻了。  
向北拿了一瓶蜜桃味的鸡尾酒。  
“这这这这这，这玩意还能灌肠？”齐锐吓得打起了摆子，“这个不能瞎灌的！会酒精中毒的！”  
向北对着他的屁股狠狠打了一巴掌，留了一个鲜明的红印。“你还了解挺多。”齐锐微微脸红，还是摇头，“不能瞎灌……”  
“酒精含量3%，以防万一我们勾兑一下。这方面我做了功课啦，你安心，不会把你送去医院的。”  
齐锐“哦”了一声，转过身摆好姿势，还是迟疑地不住向后瞥。  
刚从冰箱拿出来的鸡尾酒，即便经过勾兑，也没能消除其自带的清凉，齐锐不自觉发着颤，向北由他的脊柱一路向下摸，停在股沟。转而咬住他的耳朵，“知道这种灌酒的玩法叫什么吗？”  
齐锐摇摇头。  
向北轻笑，手指在他脊背上飞舞，她强迫他正视自己，又去咬他耳垂，“我朋友写的小说里科普过，这叫‘醉逼’。”  
齐锐脸一下红成了西红柿，结巴了半天，蹭得挣脱了她的怀抱，心虚地坐回马桶上，他毫无底气地教训她：“女孩子不要讲这么粗俗的话。”  
向北挠挠他的下巴，“嗯？只是因为粗俗，脸就红成了这样？还是说……”  
一切尽在不言中。  
齐锐像是被蒸熟的龙虾，这下彻底不看自己了。向北笑吟吟地卷着他的头发玩，感慨这么一个好男人，自己实在很难按下捉弄羞辱他的心思。  
第三次排泄的时候，向北暴力地把齐锐从马桶上掀起来。齐锐还没来得及冲洗，就一脸懵逼地捂着阴茎，缩在一边。  
马桶已经很干净。  
向北笑了笑，转而接了一盆热水，示意齐锐擦干净屁股后接着灌肠，三次灌肠之后，这个素来身体强健的壮汉也有些两腿发抖，不过女友命令，他还是乖乖照做。热水注入体内，与先前的冰冷形成了鲜明的对比，激得他不住呻吟，向北在这时补上一个肛塞。示意他继续趴好，分开了他的臀瓣。  
齐锐的小腹的毛发早已被向北剃得干干净净，屁股周边的毛发倒是一直留着，彼此心知肚明会在什么时候剃，也不多说。  
向北用自己平常剃腿毛的带香皂式剃刀小心翼翼刮了几个周圈，齐锐肛门附近的毛发已经剃地干干净净，她接了几抔水勉强洗掉他屁股周围的肥皂沫，便牵着他的手，走到了花洒下。  
她扬手脱掉了自己的睡裙和内裤，站在他的身后，酥胸紧紧贴着他大汗淋漓的脊背，两手在他的双乳阴茎上抚摸，不怀好意拍着他略有肿胀的小腹。  
齐锐的呼吸越来越重。  
花洒的水浇到两个人身上，她的手指顺着水珠的纹路，由他的脸颊，一路抚摸到他的小腹。齐锐的阴茎已经完全勃起，向北唇角一弯，两手向上一勾，静静地吻他的唇。  
这一吻似是点燃了他的无尽热情，他一如以往一般热烈地亲吻她裸露的肌肤，沉迷地抬起她的右腿，舌尖抵向她的私处。  
齐锐的舌头柔软而灵活，只需片刻就惹得她不住颤抖，而他也同样痛楚不堪。腹部的疼痛折磨坏了他，导致最后向北临近绝顶的时候，他的动作断断续续。齐锐忍着疼痛，训练有素地完成了这一番侍奉，向北让他继续冲着澡，自己擦干身体出了卫生间，因为向北没吩咐齐锐排泄，他忍着腹痛耐心冲洗自己身体，却渐渐不受控发起了抖。  
向北给他体内安置的肛塞，正在他的体内悄悄震动。其实之前向北已经拿不少小道具对着他的前列腺刺激过，平常所谓的通用款跳蛋，如果不是位置放的整整好好，很多时候根本感受不到它的存在，这次向北塞进来的东西，道具的顶端正好顶到了他的前列腺，身体稍有晃动就觉得一阵难耐，偏偏此时它竟然在体内晃晃悠悠地震动起来，冲洗身体的他不由苦笑。向北回来时，换了一套连体的性感内衣，裙摆正好遮住她的内裤，这段时间跟着他健身，她的身材愈发凹凸有致，特意穿上的一套衣物很是惹人眼球，可她拿在手里的东西就有点令人头大了。  
向北拿着齐锐的单反，肆意拍摄着花洒水柱下的健壮身体。齐锐的呼吸愈发急促，向北示意他可以取下肛塞，他照办，这时已经很难耐地流出一小股水。  
他慌忙憋住，战战兢兢地看着她，显然很害怕她接下来要说出口的命令。  
果不其然，向北对他说。  
“排出来。”

他的脸涨得通红，关了水龙头后，身体缓缓地蹲下来，抬头看看向北，向北笑得十分玩味，“我是说，站着，排出来。”  
他没辙，扶着墙缓缓站起，两腿已经抖得不成样子。  
向北知道他快要到极限，也不惮帮他一帮。  
她示意他稍微往前走一点，高大的男人十分惧怕地往前探探头，她趁他的注意力都在放单反镜头上，径直给了他腹部两拳。  
这一下触及了齐锐的痛处，他到底没能控制住。郑执举着单反，把这个大汉在浴室里潮水乱喷的场景纪录的清清楚楚。  
一番排泄之后，体格健壮如齐锐也有些虚弱，这时他看向北的眼神，满满都是畏惧。他勉强冲了冲身体，擦净后穴和身体后，他手足无措的站在向北的镜头里。向北关掉了单反的开关，凑上前吻他的嘴唇，“基础工作基本结束了，我们开始吧。”


	27. 天真有邪

齐锐浑身不适地趟在床上，看着正在挑选器具的向北，他很勉强地张开口，“我想我现在有点懂被土匪抢上山的大姑娘们洞房之前的感受了。”  
“为什么这么说。”  
“因为这辈子就是这个命了，不会再有任何改变，所以都是未知的等待。”  
向北微愣，不想平常看起来胸无点墨的男友竟会突然有如此“文学性”的感慨，想了想，她终于选定了这天准备用的几种器具。  
向北把自己准备好的玩具往穿戴道具上套的时候，齐锐张大了嘴巴。  
“你这个……看起来不像按摩棒，也不像咱们人类的鸡儿吧？”  
“对啊，我买的外国货！怪兽丁丁！你看是不是很可爱！你要是嫌这个样式不好看，我还可以换，国产也有不错哒！每次我都抢到了，都给你屯着呢！”  
她特意晃了晃手里荧光色的怪兽丁丁。  
齐锐虽然梦里梦见自己被向北干得浑身抽搐，也做了被假鸡巴干的准备，一看竟然是个狰狞的小怪物，看的他不由发憷。  
他欲哭无泪地冲着向北讨饶，“姐，我是第一次，新手，咱别上来就挑战这么高难度的成不？您受得了，我怕是不行的，肠子会被戳烂的。”  
向北根本不理会他委屈吧啦的求饶，“我看了店家的测评，这类相当适合走后门。”  
她推了他几把，让男人撑着屁股背对着自己。看着男人被即将到来的“惨案”吓得不时收缩的小穴口，向北下意识咽了一口唾沫。  
真到终于搞到真的男人这一天，她还是头晕目眩，不可置信。  
齐锐的后穴这段时日一直有用肛塞好好扩张，向北的手指只在穴口前稍微顶了顶，他的身体就自动接纳了这异物，刚刚盥洗过的身体别有一番温热的曼妙，向北扩充到两指，就拿着一个从美亚淘来的前列腺按摩器，对着齐锐的敏感部看狂轰乱炸。按摩器样式精巧，威力却不小。齐锐本来只是撅着屁股任她鼓捣，没想到鼓捣到最后，身体越来越酸，腰眼越来越麻，阴茎高高翘起，滴滴答答流着水，向北特意选了吸水性不强的床单，头稍微低一点，就能看见自己身下那片床单有多狼狈。  
看他仍是憋着不出声，向北拍拍他的屁股，“傻狍子，你别憋着，我不是外人。”  
齐锐点点头，还是抱着枕头不发声，向北在一番探索之后，手法愈发娴熟，齐锐细细发起抖，右手下意识要去抚慰阴茎，却被向北一把扣住，用皮锁束缚住他的手腕。齐锐这时撇过头来看她，眼睛湿漉漉的，显得脆弱又迷茫。向北深吸了一口气，警告自己不要被眼前的美色诱惑，要坚定心神，推动计划。接连深呼吸几次，她抽出小道具，转而用一款细小的按摩棒在他的体内抽插，速度也一改先前试探性地缓慢，快速的抽插很快让齐锐憋不住叫出声来。抽插了一阵，她在他的穴口前挤了大量的润滑液，又涂膜了些许在怪兽丁丁上，拍拍他因为留意到大量润滑液而变得紧绷的屁股。  
饶是这后穴已经扩充了许久，骤然捅进一个大家伙的痛楚，还是让早有准备的齐锐喊出声，痛嚎很快被他压下去，但依旧泻出了若有似无的呜咽，她抚摸着他后背流畅的肌肉，俯身吻了吻。  
“放松，齐锐，放松。”  
齐锐的疼痛让向北一时之间不敢进的太快，可她同样要承认，恋人的哭嚎对她来说是绝佳的催情剂，他的呜咽令她迷醉。  
等到这个小型号的动物丁丁基本埋进了齐锐的体内，习惯了痛楚的齐锐出了一身冷汗，身体不住发抖。  
向北依照着平常看片写文的经验，试着缓缓动起来。  
手指记住了恋人前列腺的位置还不够，要让道具轻而易举找到它。好在之前这段时日对齐锐的调教，已经把他的前列腺训练的很敏感。  
向北和很多圈内的朋友交流过，抚摸着前列腺自慰，确实会让对方渐渐无法摆脱身后的刺激，觉得单纯刺激前方不够，她不至于让齐锐成了只能靠后面才能爽的母狗，但相对的训练一直有让他做。  
哪怕两人结合，他也没有得到射精许可，除却日常的遗精，他们每日的玩耍，都是一场严苛而残酷的射精管理，长时间的忍耐，在这种时候就出了效果。  
先前被小玩具玩就已经快要到高潮的边缘，但她卡着那界限，不让齐锐轻而易举跨过去。这次刺激同样如此，只是找到前列腺的位置，缓缓刺激，听齐锐的声音越来越不对，她便停止动作，等到这阵颤栗过后，她才再度律动。  
几个来回之后，一直在高潮边缘徘徊的齐锐意识渐渐模糊了。适才拿鸡尾酒灌肠的效果也随着凸显，他有点醉了。  
“小北……”他委屈地蹭着床。  
向北解开他两手的束缚，把着他的两臂，推车一般，在他的体内大力抽送了几下，复又停歇，齐锐颓然落下的手牢牢抓紧了床单，“小北，不要……不要停下来……”  
向北起了捉弄他的心思，自然不肯就这么轻易听他的话，她翻转他的身体，逼迫他面对她。  
“什么不要停下来？”  
齐锐涨红了脸，嗫喏着说不出来一句话。  
橡胶材质的玩具在他的穴口打着旋，时不时往里探个头。长久被向北折磨的后穴觉出了焦渴，他迷迷糊糊地答道：“你的玩具，你的玩具不要停下来。”  
向北冷笑，提着他的发丝强迫他直起了身，自己也站起身来，狰狞的兽人阴茎拍着他的脸，“你说这是玩具？”  
他的呼吸急促，“不，不是。”  
“那这是什么？”  
“阴茎倒模。”  
“一个大男人，说话就不能粗俗一点？”  
她把玩具强行捅进了他喉咙，自顾自地提着他的脑袋抽插，在他因为深喉难受地干呕流泪时，她笑着拍拍他的脸，“再给你一个机会，刚才嘴里含着的，是什么呀。”  
“鸡……鸡巴。”  
齐锐咬着牙，到底憋出了这句话。  
向北揉揉他的耳朵，“Bingo，奖励给我们小锐一朵小红花。”  
她蹲下身来，直视着齐锐，咬了咬他的喉结，就再度将他推倒，玩具的顶端依然怼着他的后穴，她的手却摸向了齐锐的阴茎，从玩具从他体内拔出之后，齐锐的阴茎就没软过，硬的像铁，本来尺寸就可观，向北适才这么一刺激，感觉那肉柱已经快有自己的手腕粗。  
她的指尖摩挲着他的龟头，时不时逗弄一下马眼，里面淅淅沥沥的液体都被她均匀地铺开抹在龟头上，齐锐的喘息断断续续，没有丝毫反抗的迹象，向北知道，他已经抛弃了适才的拘谨，彻底沉浸在如今的场景里，想要达到她想要看到的“景象”，只需要再添把柴火。  
“是你的鸡巴长，还是我带着的这个长。”  
“是……你的。”  
在调教的初期，趁着齐锐勃起时，向北拿软尺把他的阴茎长短和龟头尺寸量了一个彻底，勃起后18.6cm的长度，在美国算不得什么，在国内已经很可观，他甚至都买不到相对合适尺寸的避孕套，向北不得不海外代购一批冈本特大号送到家中，而自己现在带着的，统共也就13~14cm左右。  
她小小扇了他一巴掌，“犯不着阿谀奉承我，少在那儿给我学赵高！说，谁的长！”  
“我的！”  
她的语调一升，他也顺势低吼起来，吼完身体一瑟缩，高高大大的一个人，竟满是畏惧地看她。  
“那现在是谁操谁呢？”  
他无可奈何，“你操我。”  
“为什么不是反过来。”  
“因为，因为……”  
“因为你鸡巴太，因为你活不好。”  
“对……”  
“鸡巴大有用吗？”  
“……没用。”  
“要它有用吗？”  
“没用……”  
“说，你现在想要什么。”  
“我……”  
向北向他体内，稍微顶了顶。齐锐坑坑巴巴地挤出一句话，“我想……让你操我。”  
“具体一点！”  
“想让你拿你的大鸡巴操我！”  
“还不够！”  
“小北……”  
“小北？”  
“主……主人……”  
“主人？”  
“老，老公？”  
“老公？”  
“老婆……”  
“乖，宝贝儿，你老婆我今天，一定把你，操得~很好看~”

在跟着齐锐长期健身之后，向北就开始有针对的练习自己的局部肌肉力量，人的身形只能说是看着苗条，可持久度却不可同日而语。想作为一个宅女的自己大概操一个大汉五分钟就累得直喘气，陆续锻炼了快一年，向北终于从肌肉力量上看出了成效——她不知把身下这个健壮威猛的大汉操得无意识淫叫操了有多久。  
抓准了前列腺的位置，就冲着那处狂轰滥炸。道具的好处在这时体现了出来，人的阴茎不免有不应期，而她只要自己不累，就可以按着他一直做下去。  
齐锐被她捅了片刻，就射了精。禁欲了将近一个季度的精液自然浓稠，她进攻他的动作不停，手指却收集了他小腹的所有黏着，趁机折叠了他的身体，把这些黏着送到他嘴边。  
齐锐脸色涨得通红，拼命闪躲。向北不在意他的抵触，捅开了他的唇舌，逼迫他含自己适才产生的着浊物，齐锐被她噎得咳嗽，流泪也是无意识，这一点脆弱恰好击中了向北最为沉迷他的那个点。  
新一轮的狂轰滥炸又袭来，这次的姿势方便她进入得更多，齐锐本来是正常的闷哼，后面已经哼了无意识的呻吟，最后成了持续的呜咽。  
向北的腰累了，手还可以上阵。  
女人与男人是不同的，在折磨起爱人这档子事来，她们从来不知疲倦。


	28. 热岛小夜曲

先前跟封哥他们联谊，向北同封哥的女友解萦搭上线。解萦有着一切医学生的特质，冷静，严谨，从不夸大其词。解萦的手上功夫一绝，也悄悄给向北分享过十分钟把封哥操到痛哭失禁求饶的音频，向北按照解萦的指导，悄悄练习许久，在齐锐晕晕乎乎地被操射了两次之后，她经由高人指点开光的手指登场了。  
齐锐被向北这一通折腾，感觉整个人就像徜徉在温暖的海，大家伙离自己的身体，他也觉出了空虚，而随后挤进的手指，他没太当回事，整个人还沉浸在适才轻飘飘的高潮余韵中，可很快，他又憋不住自己的声音。  
道具到底不比手指灵巧，可挖可扣可研磨。  
他一直听从向北的吩咐，两手分着自己的大腿，已经射精过两次的阴茎没有完全的勃起，向北还煞有其事地磨蹭着他的龟头，可后面的感觉却愈发强烈，潮水般一波一波的快感冲击着他，他有预感要发生什么，却什么也捕捉不到。  
向北只花了不到两分钟，就让他失了禁。

尿液落满了他的胸膛，齐锐喘息了半天，才意识到自己究竟被向北弄成了什么样。之前答应了向北的玩弄，但归根结底，他也没被她弄得太过落魄。这次，是真的超出了他的预料，也踩到了他的底线。  
强烈的羞耻心与自尊心，让这个铁骨铮铮的汉子无意识哭了一脸，始作俑者向北一手不停仍在他体内折磨，另一手擦净了他身上的液体，弓身向前，吻他的眼泪。  
“锐锐，小锐，不要哭，好不好？你一哭，你的小北就又要兽性大发了哟。”  
齐锐立刻不敢哭了。  
拍了拍他因为害怕僵硬的屁股，向北的笑里也带着缱绻，她咬咬他的耳朵，“不要怕，都是正常的反应，只要你有前列腺，就一定会出现刚才的情况。所以，别觉得丢脸。相反，我的齐先生，是不是应该夸一夸他家小色鬼成就斐然啊？这套指法，我才练了三个月不到……”  
齐锐嗯了一声，即便是失禁途中依然牢牢把着自己大腿的手终于松开，他摒住双腿，身体一歪，嘴里又泄出了一点呻吟。向北又哪会放过他？一把将他捞回原地，齐锐的意识已经有点涣散了。  
这次的向北索性架起他的身体，让他修长结实的两腿搭在自己肩上，悬空了他的下半身玩他。  
“又……又要来了……”在二次释放的时候，齐锐恍恍惚惚意识到，阴茎正好对准着自己的脸，可此时的自己，已经没有什么气力去躲避这一项羞辱，而他残存的理智也知道，如果贸然躲避，面前这个作祟的小魔头，只会让他吃更多苦果。  
齐锐对二轮喷发的尿液不躲不避，让向北十分赞赏。不过这次流了他一脸的液体，颜色和气味都很淡，心里有一个结论，向北没有太说，只是扯来另一块干净的毛巾擦干男人的脸，支着他疲惫的身体，两人重新走进了浴室。  
在一切还未开始前，齐锐尚能精力旺盛地为她解决欲望，可一晚上下来，他被折磨着射了几次，已是身体发虚，两腿发软。  
他们赤裸着身体站在小小的浴室里，花洒的水倾泻而下，他捧了一抔水，默不作声地洗脸，向北的双手一直在他身上环绕，最后忍无可忍，把他抵到墙上，同他热烈接吻。这种时候，她的左手手指，依然在他体内。齐锐一条腿抬得老高，还在默默接受她的玩弄。  
第六次射精甚至让他的阴茎觉出了疼痛，年轻时往往羡慕黄色小说里男主角一夜七次金枪不倒，在向北堪称高明的折磨下，他也成功达到了一夜六次，而这六次，基本上完全掏空了他的精力。  
如果说志异故事里吸人精气的女鬼真的存在，那么被吸干精气之后的男人，大概就是现在自己的状态。  
疲惫就像无边无际的海，可似乎身体还沉沦在适才的欢愉之中，令他在挣扎中半醒半寐。

向北搀扶着浑身瘫软的他走出盥洗室，让他披着毛巾暂时在一旁的藤椅上休息，自己换上了干净的床单，才搀扶着他上了床，给他盖上被褥。  
躺在他们适才云雨过的地方，他仍然记得适时的激烈，从未体验过的失禁场景一下又一下在他的脑海里浮现。他无法否定使劲那一刻自己身体前所未有的高潮，可委屈毕竟铺天盖地的来了，他很疲倦，埋怨与心酸又悄然而生。顺着向北的话说了一些坑坑巴巴的骚话，她喜欢自己的那些话，可这些侮辱让他的心理只觉得分明疼痛，却又不知道自己在痛些什么。

向北像是知道他在想什么似的，突然从他身后冒出来。  
因为太过疲惫，两人连家居服都没有穿，向北赤裸的身体贴近他，柔软的乳房紧紧贴着他的后背，她的气息开始在他周身蔓延，有别于适才的霸道侵略，身后的这个女人，在此刻显得如此温柔而熨帖。  
他爱的女人，平静而克制地揉着他的头。  
“齐锐，谢谢你，愿意陪我胡闹，成全我对你的幻想。”  
他没吭声，身体却变得僵硬了些。  
女人从身后慢慢搂住他，“如果没有你的配合，我们双方都不可能这么尽兴。谢谢你，给我一场完美无缺的性体验。”  
他没忍住，呜咽了一声，向北强行把他身体扳过来面对自己，吻他的眼睛，“锐锐不能哭哦。”  
“不要叫我锐锐。”  
“不，我就叫。小锐，锐锐。”  
他抽抽鼻子，还是没有发出声。  
向北吻他的手背。  
“我不知道，你叫我‘小北’的时候，是不是和我叫你‘锐锐’‘小锐’时的心情一样。今天第一次这么叫你，心里就很欢喜。”  
“我也很高兴。”  
向北笑眯眯地吻了他的额头，开始在他环里撒起娇来，“老齐，搂着我睡一会儿，好不好嘛！”  
“好。”

一如既往有力而坚实的臂弯，让她心中很欢喜，可看男人素来英挺的面容写满了疲倦，她又心疼起来，悄悄反思起自己今晚的不足。  
从身体的“快感”方面来说，她已经为他做到了极致，往后只需要再进行个一二次，他就会彻底沉沦，前面无法控制的羞辱，倒是出自自己的恶趣味，他也顺利配合了，但现在回想起来，少不得心里打鼓。跳出两人本来的恋爱关系，作为一个冷眼旁观的第三者稍稍揣测一下齐锐的心境，她有一点满足，又有一丝心疼。  
一个不是受虐狂，也不是四爱受的男人，自尊心极强，在享受美好性爱的第一夜，被她双重意义上搞得颜面尽失，他表面不说，心里也必然是有芥蒂的。可叹她光想着自己爽，却没想着如何安慰一下这样的齐锐。  
就算做了再多的功课，他到底对此一无所知，他所设想的开苞，应该也不用做到如此极致，而憋了太久的自己，竟然忘记了这一点。  
心里存着怜惜和疼爱，她的吻细碎密集，他默不作声任她亲吻，直至忍无可忍，拥着她激情热吻。  
狂野霸道的吻打碎了他们适才你来我往的小心翼翼，缺氧后恋恋不舍的分开彼此，齐锐定定看着她。黑暗中，他的目光幽深。  
“向北，我爱你。”  
向北轻声笑了，慢慢摩挲着他的眉眼，咬他的指尖。  
“齐锐，我知道我不应该在操完你之后对你说这句话，仿佛这一切只是一个安抚你为我献身的魔咒。但我想告诉你，我爱你。不用加‘也’，不是听到你告白之后才要让你知道，而是这句话在这个时候告诉你，最恰当。我爱你的奉献，我爱你的牺牲，我同样爱你的羞耻，你的流泪。对不起，今天晚上是我没有太控制住自己的欲望，让你受到了不该有的惊吓。但我要发自真心的告诉你，看到你被我弄到高潮的样子，我的心里特别满足。我……我不知道要用什么词语来精准恰当描绘此时此刻我对你的感情。单纯说爱你太笼统，可再细化，我也总结不出来了。你知道，我爱你就是了。我爱你耻辱的模样，因为爱你想羞辱你，因为你被羞辱而更爱你，你在我心里闪闪发光。真的……你，你不是，也不用想今天的自己有多狼狈，那是我能给你的，让你沉浸在情欲里最好的模样。我爱你。”  
齐锐长久地说不出一句话，胸闷的感觉折磨着他，女人似乎也没想得到他的任何回应，柔软的臂弯揽住了他，一如她言语中蕴藏的情意一般，诉说着她对他的依恋。  
他鲜少在向北身上感受到这样的粘人与亲近，心中的烦闷渐渐有了和缓，他的选择是正确的，只是他自己还没能学会如何面对难堪和羞耻。身体享受到了前所未有的高潮，心却有了一个空洞，可最后的表白又是那样让人目眩神迷。  
疲倦让他很快陷入睡眠，噩梦也不期而至，撩拨着他这一晚脆弱又紧绷的神经。  
一身冷汗的惊醒，意识不到自己梦到了什么，有的仅是全然的恐惧，他看了看表，凌晨六点二十三。这一夜他们的睡觉姿势也没怎么换，向北的手仍然搭在他的腰窝，睡梦中的女人，脸上带着甜甜的微笑，想到睡前她的那一番长长的表白，齐锐身体一颤，低头傻笑起来。  
是啊，梦里有着恁多的惶恐，可怎么也抵不住她缠绵的热情。  
他是她的俘虏，为她俯首称臣。明知前方是深渊，也要毅然决然跳下，成全彼此的堕落。  
最难的第一步已经迈过去了，那些不安与恐惧都会消散，他知道，他们的情事，会越变越好。


	29. 床头床尾

单反还在床头柜上放着，齐锐悄悄拿来，关掉了声音看重播，看在浴室里手足无措又淫荡下流的自己，在床上被她搞得脸上发痴又叫不出声的自己，被尿液尿了一脸，哭的眼睛通红的自己……陌生，下流，丑陋……  
可侧面拍她的眼神，又那样让他心动。  
是记忆里的大漠黄沙，胡杨树下，只要她望着自己的一个眼神，就足以点燃彼此贪婪又原始的欲望。深夜狂乱的记忆开始复苏，空无一物的后穴觉出了饥渴。  
他想被她按在身下套弄。  
因为紧张和羞愤，他只记得耻辱，却忘记了她。他得到了曾经最吸引自己的渴求，却又在悲愤中对此视而不见，齐锐暗暗苦笑，现在他才明白自己在昨晚究竟错过了什么。  
还好他们尽可以来日方长。

“看什么呢？”  
向北从他背后冒出头来。看清他手上的物什，眼睛一瞥，他心领神会，打开了声音，与她沉默地欣赏着昨夜的爱情动作片。  
“你的声音真好听。”向北悠悠感慨，“只是一个机位明显不够，完全不能拍摄下我们锐锐的美貌嘛。”  
齐锐无奈拍了她一下，“还真当拍AV呢？也不怕这万一哪天被个修电脑的拷贝弄得咱俩身败名裂。”  
“可以，齐锐同志。我很惊喜你有这个戒备。虽然你如今年方三十二，小妹妹我也是要告诫你一句，不要随随便便就被漂亮姐姐哄着拍性爱录像带，知人知面不知心，你要懂得好保护自己的隐私。”  
“哟，这话说的。那我倒要反问了，怎么保护啊？”  
“比如，存到一个压箱底的废弃用笔记本里。”

向北从自己的随身携带的几个大旅行箱中摸出了最为古朴的行李箱，从中抽出一台样式略显陈旧的笔记本电脑，笑嘻嘻地同他解释，“我大学时的电脑，以前写的好多文都出自这台机子，这不，键盘大三时就被我砸坏了。现在就是台组装机，原件各种报废，不插电源光靠电池都开不了几分钟机。”  
她当着齐锐的面将视频文件拷贝到电脑新设置的私密文件夹中，随即删除了相机里的源文件。齐锐想要对向北说些什么，向北却插好电源，连上蓝牙音箱，津津有味的重温起他被开苞的画面，甚至煞有其事调大了音量，专门听他破碎沙哑的求饶，断断续续的啜泣，毫无意识的呻吟。他蹲在向北身边，硬着头皮重看昨晚的开苞，眼下的场景倒有点梦回大学，一个宿舍集体围观A片的错觉，只是没想到自己成了成人电影的男主角，还是镜头中心位，被一个女人的手干的一脸淫荡。向北坏笑着看他，“咱们是不是应该弄一个投影来欣赏这美景啊？”  
“眼前不是有更新鲜的活色生香可以欣赏吗？”  
他扑向前，和女人滚到一起，两人犹如野兽一般痴缠，几近窒息才恋恋不舍分开唇舌，她的手指游刃有余地在他背肌上流连。  
“齐锐，现在我想操你，可以吗。”  
“我从来就没问题。”  
向北一下红了眼眶，擦擦眼角的泪珠，她笑着给了男人几拳，“死相。”  
向北折腾了齐锐一整晚，也清楚他是个彻头彻尾的新手，眼下并不适合拿大家伙大包大揽地干他，与昨晚完成自己的夙愿那般接近魔怔的一厢情愿不同，接下来的嬉戏她希望男人能够感受到彼此的互动，能够从中捕获就连她自己也难以言喻，但想结结实实传递给他的心情。  
她换好了指套，做好了充足润滑，才试探性地进入他体内，稍加探索，她的手指游刃有余地在他体内研磨，齐锐藤椅上蜷着双腿任由向北折腾，这个姿势正好方便他窥探女友的表情。  
天还没有完全亮，他们开着小夜灯，单反依然摆在一边，沉默地拍摄着他们做爱。稍微放下了心里的紧张，他可以全身心投入到这场突如其来的爱抚中。  
这种抚弄算不算得上是一种切实的性接触呢？齐锐心里一直没有答案。从昨晚他就在想这个问题，发生在自己身上的一切都像是AV中冗长的前戏，他在镜头最中心，潮起潮落都是他一个人的狂欢，向北只是一个置身事外的操纵者。  
或者，把他称之为独属于她会动的提线人偶会更适合。  
也许是因为之前自己的经历，齐锐对两个人之间性生活的判定，始终是两个人都能从中获得快感，甚至自己可以一无所获，但深爱的女人必须从中得到快乐，不然就是他的失职。可眼下他们的性事，与自己的愿景完全本末倒置。他深陷欲望之海无从自救，只能眼睁睁看着自己在她布下的陷阱中徐徐沉堕。而他最爱的女孩呢？除了先前的口舌侍奉，他甚至没能为她再做些什么。  
说心里不愧疚，也是不可能的。  
齐锐不耐地撑了撑身子，苦笑着摇摇头，试图甩掉自己心中的疑窦，先前的那些想法都是他的自以为是罢了。  
他颠倒了因果。  
不是因为这种单方面性爱得不到快乐，而是正因如此她才可以快乐。  
想到最近被她纠正的一些性观念，齐锐哑然一笑。  
一个女人并非一定要被阴茎插入身体才能获得快感，她们的快感带一直就是阴蒂没有变过，女人获得满足的方式更加多元和难以捉摸，又岂是简简单单的一句没有切实的性接触得以解释？接受她教育时以为自己理解了这些不同，可到了这时他才渐渐明白其中的滋味。  
在向北的研磨下，齐锐总共大大小小高潮了三次，但一次也没有射精。向北好奇地把玩着他瘫软的阴茎，不太信他的说法，他疲惫地按住她的手，“是真的高潮了，也是真的射不出来。晚上都被你掏空了，今天我就是想鼓捣点东西，也鼓捣不出来。再者说，也不是非要射精才算高潮……真的，这种话你换从前，我是打死也不相信的，今天你搞完了，我信了。我知道自己在高潮，但我真的，一滴都没有了。”  
向北扑到他怀里，大笑不止。  
“所以……”她在他胸口画着圈圈，不自觉嗷呜咬了上去，“被操，爽不爽？”  
齐锐脸色通红，却坦然笑着说，“爽。”  
“灵魂提问来了，操人爽还是被操爽？”  
“这这这，这不废话吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“那当然是……咳，被操爽。”他红着脸看向一边。  
向北乐不可支，“行啊你，天赋异禀，这才被大开大阖搞了一次，就这么食髓知味了？”  
齐锐不服气地反驳，“我倒是想操人爽，问题是就我这粗浅的性经历，我爽过吗？要么把对方送医院，要么被你揪着耳朵骂器大无用能力不行，你都爽飞了我还得硬挺着，我倒是想爽，我能爽到啥？我就是一个精神处男罢了，费力讨不着好。”  
向北看他这模样挺委屈，探头蹭他鼻梁，抓着他的胳膊左摇右晃，“哥哥不要生我气嘛，我以后给你好好搞，好不好嘛。”  
齐锐最受不了向北冲他撒娇，明明知道女人就是在“做戏”，可他听着就是十分受用，心也跟着软了又软，“那你也得拿出你的态度来，起码得学学我。咱别的不说，你起码也得意思一下，失个禁，对吧。”  
向北立刻变脸，把他甩向一边，“放你的pi！你做梦！”  
“操。”齐锐骂骂咧咧站起身，捞起睡衣和内裤往外走。  
向北赶忙追他，“咋啦！一句话还和我生气了？”  
“姑奶奶，看看手表，这都几点了？洗洗身子就该给你做早餐了。你呢，要是还累，就睡个回笼觉，等待会儿饭做好我叫你。”  
“真没生气？”  
“没有。”  
“那就好。”  
“真要生气的话，你水漫金山一下，我就不气了。”  
向北一个飞踢，把齐锐踹进卫生间。

早晨大半时间都花在情侣间的嬉戏上，齐锐也只能准备一份简易早餐，不能像平时那般大费心思。向北倒是没想太多，吃得热火朝天。吃完早餐之后，齐锐收拾好碗筷，打理好家务，摊在沙发上，一下感受到一种难言的疲惫，再看已经打开音响，枕着懒人沙发悠闲读书的向北，齐锐摇头苦笑，自己已经被她彻底榨干了，她反倒像个没事人似的，精神奕奕。  
向北读书读累了，就把书摊在一边，从这两天的情事中断断续续拍摄的照片中选了一张上传了推特。微博也在重重马赛克和文字暗示中告知大家齐锐三十二一枝花终于被她这只大尾巴狼所采撷。  
不出意外，他们的账号下面很快多了许多祝福和恭喜的评论，向北匆匆扫了一眼，就红着脸不愿意看了。  
对比他人的批评与辱骂，她最受不了的其实是祝福。也许齐锐的从天而降太像一个异想天开的幻觉，哪怕是满屏的祝福她也从不觉得真切，她要去摸，去咬，去冲撞那柔韧的肌体，才能确信自己眼前的真实。  
齐锐仰在沙发上任向北肆意亵玩，自己则逐条阅读微博底下的评论，在持续不断的微弱快感下傻乐。  
他们经营这个微博账号已经有一段时间，齐锐本来算不上一个热衷于社交网络的人，也在上面渐渐花费了心思。活到了三十多岁，才第一次体会到什么叫恋爱，与向北有关的一切，他都想记录下来。  
向北有她自己的账号和社交圈，这个账号虽然号称是两个人一起打理，可到了最后，留下的都是他的人脉。  
向北发了图，回复祝福的却是他。回复着回复着，他也不自觉发了一条微博。  
“如果说这一夜的感触，除了害怕，惊愕，晕眩之外，大概就是醒来之后看着她沉睡的脸颊，心里涌起难以言说的满足感吧。”  
发完之后他忐忑不安地看着向北，不知向北刷到自己这一条会是什么心情。向北刷了许久微博，才发现男人原来一直痴迷地盯着自己，她笑着向后一仰，一副慵懒妩媚的姿态，“怎么，现在盯着我看，心里又有难以言说的满足感了？”


	30. 谢谢侬

在齐锐的设想中，被向北开苞是件大事。不难想象，开苞之后，他会迎来一段苦不堪言的SM生活。可现实与他的想象截然相反，情事一旦铺展开来，便迅速如吃饭饮水般融入了他们的日常。那些他们曾经以为的“异常”，在真正发生的那一刻已经成为了寻常。向北的SM倾向，最终成为了他们情爱生活的一丝点缀。  
初尝禁果总是不知餍足，明明都是三十岁左右的成年人，在这档子事上迅速变回了二十郎当岁的小青年，每一天都是天雷地火，激情四射。向北似乎要一举补回她曾经错过的好些年，短短数十天时间，该尝试的，不该尝试的，她在他身上基本上尝了个遍。齐锐甚至还没能来得及回味到上一份项目的余韵，已经被向北上赶着体验下一份玩法的特别。  
向北最喜欢同他玩的，是产卵。在除了SP以外的项目里，他最排斥的也是这个。毕竟产卵在男人身上总有种说不清道不明的混沌错乱。可在向北的软磨硬泡下，他最终答应了“给她产崽”。国外买来的中空怪兽丁丁，配合明胶制作的“仿生蛋”，浴室不常用的浴缸成了他被开发的战场，她在他身上实施无数小黄文里对男人的幻想。冰镇后的圆球形明胶经由中空丁丁注入体内，一连注入4个，立刻将肠道塞得满满当当，这种情况下被强行逼迫排泄，不适逐渐被若有似无的快感取代。女人偏偏还一脸坏笑地任由产卵器在他体内四处乱戳，很快就折磨得他缴械投降，紧接着他又被按进浴缸，温水使得体温也随之升高，没能排出的明胶开始监检融化，缓缓流出体外。向北语不惊人死不休地揶揄：看，像不像流产，你说说你，才给我好好生了几个小孩？哪有你这样动不动流产的男妈妈？  
男妈妈齐锐满脸通红，被自家媳妇噎得一句话也说不出来。被连续这么玩了几次，齐锐在心底彻底投了降，他就是属于向北的男妈妈。  
在有一日被她捆绑着操到失禁后，两人携手换下吸水布，简单清理后回到床上，温暖的被窝里，齐锐搂着爱人，轻咬着她的耳垂，煞有其事地感慨，“小北，我很奇怪。为什么以前你会那么抵触我知道你的癖好呢？你看咱们现在，不是很好嘛。”  
向北转而拍了拍他饱满的屁股，“傻狍子，还不是因为我是个好人，怜惜你是一朵娇花，不肯在你身上瞎玩。”  
“瞎扯。”齐锐嗤之以鼻，“疼惜我还又让我产卵，又拿道具颜射，还尝试玩电击失禁，你说说你，啥过分的你没试过，也就差拳交没玩了，这叫疼惜？”  
“是是是，我没有好好疼惜。是我们小锐心疼我，舍得一身剐，愿意陪我瞎玩。”向北伏低做小，两臂揽得他更紧了些，“有时候确实是看你一身好肉，想要敲敲打打的，可是你是一个炮筒子，我又不能下手玩什么羞辱啦，暴露啦之类的，更不用提SP,就算我感兴趣，也不可能用到你的身上。”  
“SP姑且略过，别的为什么不行？”  
“因为……我爱你呀。”  
向北在齐锐的唇边快速掠过一吻，就慌忙转过身去，背对着他。  
从肉体痴缠的角度来说，两人已经称得上是一对老夫老妻，可这样的一对老夫老妻，用言辞表达情愫的次数屈指可数。向北尤为如此。  
她可以在微信上肆无忌惮地对他写“爱你哦”，却很难在他面前对他说一句，“我喜欢你。”齐锐表达感情素来是炽热而坦诚的，感情的突破口到了，他要一次又一次宣泄他对她的情谊。可他鲜少从向北口中听到一句“我爱你”，她对他的表白，仅有一次——他们初夜的那一次。  
向北甚至有时会被他打趣，“其实你一点也不爱我,不然不会一句爱我都不愿对我说。”  
因为向北对他爱意的回应始终是原始又直接的动作，渐渐他也就忘记了，其实向北，也可以用语言诉说她的心意。  
文字自然是可以矫饰的，可越是难得说出口的，越是真心。  
他爱的就是这样一个女人，从不轻易张口，张口就是一生的允诺。

齐锐拥住她柔软的腰肢，气息呼在她的颈窝，他长久地拥抱着她，不发一言。  
气急败坏的向北最先败下阵来，“我那句话，你，你就当没听到好了！”  
“不可能当没听到的，我还要花足够多的时间去品味。”  
“你！”  
“小北，今天我们……可不可以……”  
齐锐翻身压倒向北身上，向北感到抵着自己的肉柱坚硬如铁。  
“刚才都泄了好几次了，还能行吗？”  
“你再对我多说几句你爱我，我能行一晚上。”  
向北笑着拍拍他的屁股，死死揽着他的脖颈，任由心情畅快的男人在她的身上攻城略地，与以往困难重重时常痛楚的做爱不甚相同，齐锐这一次似乎是特别的会操，每一次撞击都快要撞到她的心里去，她从来没有这样鲜明地体会过女人在性交中的快感。  
一度已经习惯于一个人找乐子，也很明白女人的敏感点，向北对男女做爱一直嗤之以鼻，但与齐锐结合久了，她开始逐渐明白男女之间的交融。也许有些时候或许并不需要达到某个身体的某个临界点，她甚至寻求的不是令自己的战栗的高潮，仅是一个拥抱，一份热吻，他灼热的气息呼在耳畔，富有力量的躯体将她整个人紧紧包裹其中。头脑就开始眩晕，身体不由发软，整个人被前所未有的欣悦击中。  
明明她已经发过誓，不与现实里自己心动的男人有纠葛，可齐锐就是这样的一个人，初见时棱角分明，足可以判定他的危险，她被他蛊惑，也就忍受着自身的惧怕，与他亲近。可齐锐从来就不对她设防，倒显得她不如他大方，他在她的面前，收敛了自己的狂野与戾气，他是最成熟稳重的军犬，然后把脖颈上的锁链交给她。她总有一种冲动，想趴到齐锐身上，狠狠撕咬他的血肉，质问他为何会如此善待自己，可她同时也在千次百次的告诫，这本来就是爱情中的一些应有姿态，她患得患失了太久，已经在被伤害中迷失了，齐锐一点都不应该受到质疑，对他行径的最好回馈，就是充分享受他给予自己的爱恋。  
一场酣畅淋漓的性事结束，疲倦的两个人还是搀扶着彼此去沐浴，在花洒之下也不免耳鬓厮磨一番，齐锐今次对她的欲望是特别的强烈，大狗似的乱亲乱咬。  
向北被他拱得没辙，半恼半怒地推开他，又被他咬住手指，色情地吸允。  
“齐锐，几个月下来，你真是越来越骚了。”  
齐锐笑得满不在乎，“骚点不挺好吗，怎么，你不喜欢？”  
向北确实是不喜欢。但这不喜欢的界限又难以一时半会儿向齐锐解释清楚，毕竟齐锐入字母圈时间较短，不曾真正与“骚货”有过接触，不懂那些人的可怖。但眼下齐锐的反应，她是不反感的，甚至隐隐约约有些兴奋，只是晚上两个人已经颠鸾倒凤了太久，不适合高强度的做爱，她只能化身大尾巴狼，把齐锐死死顶在墙边，手指伸进他体内，片刻功夫就刺激的面前这个猛男哇哇乱叫。  
听他的叫声，向北忍不住狠狠拍了两下他的屁股，“乱叫什么呢，床上还好好的呢，怎么到这里就发起骚了？”  
“我高兴！”  
得，听这话，似乎是还没从自己适才对他表白的那份快乐里走出来，向北无奈，待齐锐再一次释放欲望后，和浑身瘫软的他一前一后躺上床，齐锐赤裸火热的身体，又一次悄悄贴上她的脊背。  
“小北，我知道在这种事情之后说这句话，可能会让你觉得不够正式。但对我而言，这是最合适不过的时机了。我从很早就开始爱你了，最近你也在爱我了。所以，和我一起过一辈子，好吗？”  
“我现在，不是已经和你在一被子了吗。”  
“这还不够。”他扳过她的身体，贪婪地吻她柔软的肌肤，“对我来说还不够，一点也不够……”  
两行热泪顺着她的眼角缓缓滑下，齐锐动情地看着向北，吻掉她的泪痕，“我知道，你不想走入婚姻，而且一纸婚书也根本束缚不了你，虽然你又晕机又晕车，可只要你想走，我怎么都留不下你。你如果愿意同我结婚，快乐的人反而是我，我不知道你会给我怎样的未来，但我会给你我的允诺，我不会走，我会一直守着——”  
向北堵住了他的嘴唇，脸色晦暗的摇摇头。  
他毫不气馁，就这样耐心地看着她情绪松动，片刻也不愿离开她的身边。

向北在他的注视下，渐渐调整好自己的呼吸。  
他说的是真的。  
在诺言开始，最动情的那一刻，都是真心的，她能看到那闪闪发亮的心意，只是美好都是稍纵即逝的，她会静下心来，品味这片刻的极乐。


	31. 是但求其爱

起床之后，两人绝口不提夜里发生的事，一如往常般嬉闹。中午吃了齐锐照着食谱做的冬阴功汤和泰国咖喱后，辣出眼泪的向北突兀地蹦出一句，“我答应你。”  
没头没尾的一句话让同样被辣得半死不活的齐锐愣了片刻。  
意识到向北的意思，过分兴奋的他竟一下被咖喱呛住，泪流满面地喝了两杯水，才缓过劲儿来。  
向北一直在他身边拍着他的后背，看他好转，她也微微红了眼眶。齐锐抹了把脸，又笑嘻嘻地往向北身前凑，向北一下别扭起来，把他往外推。他毫不气馁，收拾好碗筷，像个大哈巴狗似的半蹲到向北身前，亲昵地蹭蹭正在看书的她的手臂，向北放下了手里的《当我们谈论爱情时，我们谈论什么》，神情也不似以往潇洒，显得格外拘谨。  
“所以，我答应你，那么，下一步，我们应该做什么？”  
“我上门，提亲，然后去民政局领证，办婚宴，没了。或者如果你愿意的话，我们现在去领证也不是不行，后面提亲婚宴就都是形式主义了。比起这种形式的东西，法律认定更为重要。”  
“结婚不是这么轻而易举的事吧？再者说，虽然我从来不问，也不提，你结婚这件事，不回家一趟，可以吗。”  
齐锐动作一顿，神情倒不像向北预想中的僵硬。  
“会回去的，但可能没办法想你想的那样大操大办，顶多是请我老家的朋友们来参加，不是什么大宴席。”  
“我倒巴不得人少，你也知道我是个社恐，而且……我也参加过很多场婚礼，想想站在上面，尴尬症都要犯了。”  
齐锐哭笑不得，“看起来还正中你下怀了。小北，还有什么疑问吗。”  
“你的条件和背景，再加上我自身的年纪，我的父母没理由不同意这场婚事。所以我不担心，但我接下来说的，才是我担心的地方。”  
“什么？”  
“你……觉得。性，与爱，是统一的，还是不可分割的。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“我承认我喜欢你，只是我想了一晚上，在这份喜欢的基础上，我对你的感情是什么。我清楚你的情谊，正是因为它很珍贵，所以我要在这里和你清清楚楚，明明白白地说清楚。”  
齐锐咽了一口唾沫。向北板着脸咬文嚼字时往往最为让他难以应对。这种时候她似乎发挥了她作为一个写手的特长，对彼此的心理情况分析的鞭辟入里，齐锐从不怕她分析自己，因为他素来待她一颗真心，顶多是“有则改之无则加勉”罢了，可向北对她自己内心堪称冰冷的剖析，听着总让他心痛。  
“你也知道，我求爱失败了很多年。爱情和欲望也许分装在两个桶里，常年累月得不到满足，人就会变的饥渴，可我又从来不肯将就。从这一点来说，你是我不愿意将就的人，这里自然有你的特殊之处，可谁也无法分辨究竟是我不愿意将就了，还是说我开始爱上你了。这是其一。”  
“其二，我至今觉得和你相处的日子就像云端里的梦境。有些时候夜半三更醒来，还要掐自己的脸来判断我是否在梦里。你毫无疑问，是我欲念的具现，祈愿的化身。我对你本来就带有着自己‘滤镜’的期许。会不会我和你在一起，只是因为我需要你，而不是因为我爱你？”  
“其三，我们之间的性生活，从初期的不甚顺遂，到现在的水乳交融。毋庸置疑，你居功至伟。你满足了我的幻想，又从来不对我做任何要求。我理所应当会感激你，感激你容许我对你肆意妄为。但这份感激，与爱情相关吗，会不会我对你的一切想法，都是源于对心底幻象中的那个感激，而与真实的你关系并不大？”  
“小北……别说了。”  
“为什么不让我分析完，好歹听我说完，你得知道，我真的有很认真很认真地思考这件事。”  
“已经够了，不用再说了。”  
向北突然无可抑制地嚎啕起来：“我没有想要欺骗你的感情。我只是……只是……”  
“傻姑娘。”  
他拿纸巾擦拭着她脸上的泪痕，自己的笑容也黯淡，“很多人的婚姻，也并不是因为彼此相爱而选择共度一生，多数人只是觉得适合就凑合着过。甚至说着彼此相爱，那里面的情感也不一定就是爱。我知道，你的眼里容不得沙子，对感情最是较真。所以分析来分析去，就像是你亏欠了我。你故意把自己的付出摘得干干净净，这段话骗你的读者行，骗我是不行的。”  
齐锐看着不断抽噎的她，脸上渐渐蒙了一层光辉，“我知道，其实被求婚这件事你很高兴，所以你越是高兴，你就越是躲避，越是推辞。我们在一起也有一年半了，我了解你。况且……哪怕你说的是真的，我只是你对爱情的幻想，是你的渴求，你的需要。但最起码现在，我还在你的滤镜里扮演着这个角色，不是吗？我知道你心里有一个角落一直留给那个人，我也知道，你并不是从一开始就对我有好感，我可能一辈子都不会是你的最爱，挚爱。但，没办法。我就是拿你没办法。从开始的那一天就注定了。你根本不需要对我有任何愧疚，你也无需这么道德审判自己。你的要求这样高，让那些因为需求而结合的人怎么想？天底下也有那么多相爱的夫妇在婚后彼此欺骗，相互背叛。比起他们，我们好了太多，不是吗？”  
“齐锐，告诉我，你想要这种，以假乱真的……爱情吗。”  
“我不想要。我从来就不想要。但婚姻一直是另外一回事。我爱你，你挺喜欢我，而你也确实需要我。我们磨合的不错，我想和你共度余生，我想你也应该愿意和我共度余生，这就够了。而且……就算是以假乱真，最后也总能弄假成真吧？你没有那个信心，我有。”  
“我明白了。”  
“小北……”  
“很多东西，很多事，我一时半会儿，很难说清楚……但我，想和你共度余生。”  
齐锐莞尔一笑，露出一口白牙，他紧紧拥着女孩，放肆吻着她柔软的细嫩的脖颈。  
“这次过年，和我回家。”她的语气是不容拒绝的坚持。  
“好。”

齐锐求婚成功，到底没忍住自己的喜悦，在朋友圈简短暗示了自己即将步入婚姻殿堂，微博上更是忍不住撒欢，上蹿下跳，连发了十来条只有表情包的微博。  
向北看他表面上镇定如许，其实内心当真如微博图片所示，奔突咆哮。向北悄悄视奸他们两个的情侣博，自己还在恍惚。她说了这样一堆没头没尾的话，甚至隐含某种不确信的冒犯，齐锐非但不生气，几句话安抚了她的焦躁不安，又给她带来了切实的安心，让她可以可以坚持内心深处与他厮守一生的欲望。  
虽然现在对婚姻仍是一头雾水，她还真认真想了想婚姻生活。虽然认真的想的结果就是：似乎和现在相比没什么变化。  
齐锐和她太相称了。  
不怪乎她会在茫茫黄沙中紧盯着他的身影，也不怪乎他会追随着她的眼神，与她相伴至今。

向北挑了一个好日子，向父母汇报了自己可能即将结婚的消息。她常年在外漂泊，父母连她恋爱的消息还不清楚，就突然看女儿宣称要结婚。老两口在家庭群里鬼哭狼嚎不愿接受这个事实。  
向北的父母都是重点中学的高级教师，正在陪着自己的学生奋战高考，听闻女儿的喜讯，一时半会儿也抽不开身，三个人在家族群里乌烟瘴气地谈了许久，向北挨了一通臭骂，父母终于松了口：向北如果结婚，必须将时间推到明年，他们要来考察考察新姑爷。  
向北对齐锐说起这件事时还在笑，齐锐跟着笑，笑完却埋怨她，两人打得火热也不同父母透口气，向北被他数落了一阵，沉默许久。齐锐看她怏怏不乐的样子，知道自己话可能说重了。  
向北最大的症结在哪儿？他又如何不知。  
但向北到底有了一些改变，虽然沉默，红了一会儿眼眶，她窜进他怀中，“我道歉。那时候我确实不对我们的感情抱有任何期待，虽然我爱你。”  
“我懂，现在告诉他们也不晚，还有几个月爸妈才来，这段时间我们也可以好好研究一下装修的事。”  
“说装修之前，我要和你商量另一件事。”  
“什么？”  
求婚之后，齐锐自认为解决了自己生活中最大的“难题”，这时向北说要同他商量问题，倒让他很疑惑，在他看来，他的人生已经圆满到了极致，根本找不出任何缺口。  
“是这样，你也知道，我平时私活挺多，网文之余偶尔也会接一些剧本杀或者网剧的活儿，有个朋友一直带着我，最近他也混上他们工作室的大编剧了，最近想让我跟他合作，搞一个网剧的剧本，基本上是我主笔。”  
“好事啊！主笔的话我是不是就能在电视上看到你的名字了！”  
“额，可能有机会吧？但这个不是重点啦。”  
“哦，我懂，是要外出取材吧？决定好要去哪里了吗？要去多久。”  
“是个都市剧，主角正在创业……职业吧，想了很久，近水楼台，就餐饮投资了，嘻嘻。”  
齐锐一下大了舌头，“啥，啥意思。”  
“我是说，你能不能给我一个机会……就是，我不会耽误你的工作的，我只是，就是观察你平常怎么工作……不会影响到你吧？我知道很多公司会规避这种事的，还有什么商业机密窃取，所以我……这事憋好……”  
“没问题。”  
“你这么痛快就同意了？”  
“不然呢？”  
“我做了将近两个月的心理建设，才好意思同你说这个事好吗！”  
“不是吧向北女士，就这么一件事，你能做两个月的建设？”  
“我私底下悄悄做了很多功课嘛……”  
“没事的，去吧。不是我说，商业机密吧……你够呛能窃取，但是我要提个要求，剧本的初稿写完后，我要看。”  
“好的好的没问题，一定给齐老板赏阅。”

下周工作日，一身白领装扮的向北美滋滋地坐进了齐锐的车，去了齐锐的公司。


	32. 风再起时

齐锐的公司坐落在高新区一座气派的写字楼里，离他们的住所并不远。跟在大步流星的齐锐身后，向北似乎能听到公司职员之间三三两两的嘀咕，细想旁人也仅是知道齐锐名草有主，但她还没能被他领到台前，这次出席，虽是做一个全权的记录者，也有些沾亲带故的嫌疑。  
齐锐找了两个身材高大的男同事，同他们一起，在自己办公室的角落替向北折腾了一个简易办公桌，方便她随时赶稿。待到收整齐全，他去公司的厨房给她冲了一杯热乎乎的拿铁，又拿了一份水果捞和主厨刚做好的乳酪蛋糕，才回到屋里。  
齐锐在家里很少同向北谈自己工作上的事，向北又多年宅在家中，不甚清楚如今职场的模样，看齐锐手里替她准备的小甜点，还有些找不着北，以为是他点了外卖。  
齐锐听她的说辞也在笑，这才洋洋洒洒给她介绍起自己的公司，主业自然是搞餐饮风投，但其他地方也有涉猎，他们还在网上经营着一家流量很大的美食公众号，除了盘点不同地方的饮食、集中城市的店铺，也兼职倒卖外国进口食品，偶尔会贴出一些食谱。但因为公司地点在苏州，在探店方面不比上海的地缘位置得天独厚。  
“但从高新区去上海也很快啦，所以总体上还是不影响的。”看着星星眼的向北，齐锐脸色微红，“对了，我们公司的小厨房特别值得一看，每天的食物也是由主厨供应，种类很丰富，一方面确实是食材多，另一方面也是方便公众号做实验。我偶尔也会下厨。平常你和我在一起，我下班回家都是晚上，咱也不能吃得太丰盛，这下你在就好了，我可以天天给你下厨。”  
向北脸一红，压不住脸上的笑意。

在一番简短的介绍后，整个公司都知悉了向北的存在，知道她是“大编剧”。  
在向北来之前，齐锐三天两头向公司吹嘘，这个神龙见首不见尾的女人吊足了整个公司的胃口。而真人露相后，向北话虽不多，请教的态度却很诚恳，她本来性子也温和，很快和大家打成一团。虽然知道有些人多少有向他献媚的意图，但齐锐能分辨出旁人对向北的善意。  
在她来之前他心中还有疑虑，倒不是和自己的事业相关，去年旅行时他清楚地记得向北到底有多怕生，多社恐。她提出想要观察职场，他却只怕她受不了职场的氛围，到头来发现还是自己想多了，向北远比他设想的要强大的多。但向北并非没有感慨：“和你在一起以后，我感觉自己确实是有些不一样了，就好像以前丢掉的那些自信，渐渐都被我找回来了。也许哪天我就真回职场上班也说不定。”  
齐锐很惊喜向北的转变，但对这件事他反倒慎重。把女人揽进怀中，他低低叹了一口气，“如果觉得不能适应职场的人际，就不要勉强。你只需要做自己就好，身体健康，收入稳定，开开心心搞你的创作。这就足够了。不管怎么样，我都会是你坚强的后盾。你大可不必非要‘适应社会’而折磨自己。”  
向北冲他做了一个鬼脸，笑嘻嘻地踢踢他的小腿，“放心。我最懂的事就是不要勉强自己。”

许是因为身边每天有人观察，在事业上一贯讲求稳扎稳打的齐锐也开始加快自己事业版图的扩张，以供让向北如实取材。恰好这段时日赶上齐锐盯了很久的餐饮企业招标，如果能够成功和对方合作，有利于他们实体店面的扩张，但这家公司在国内算数一数二的大企业，中小企业竞相和他合作，据齐锐所知，仅长三角一带，就有不下七十家中小企业想借这一波春风，齐锐的公司为此准备数月，终于在建军节当天，迎来了北京方面的考察团。  
仅一个苏州地区，就有十多家公司想要这个名额，考察团预备在这里待两个多月，考察各公司的情况，敲定合同与细节。  
向北听齐锐随口的介绍，已经对接下来的商业谈判充满了期待，但因她并非业内人士，虽然已经恶补了一番功课，也没办法在谈判中插手。她思前想后，给自己强行安排了一个ppt放映员的职务。  
但天有不测风云，向北运气不好，赶在谈判当天来了例假。她平时也没有服用布洛芬的习惯，没曾想这次例假非比寻常，小腹的坠痛疼得她脸色惨白，浑身发抖。齐锐心疼她，说什么也不愿意让她出席会议，扭头把她送回了办公室，热饮暖宝宝备好，又把从公司女同事那里要来的布洛芬强行喂下肚，自己才不慌不忙赶去会议室。  
向北窝在办公桌前，看着手机里提前写好的纲要，越想越气。一个千载难逢的好机会，因为自己的身体情况而错过，她心有不甘。好在服下的布洛芬发挥了作用，难受了一阵，虽然还是头重脚轻的体虚，好歹没有那么痛苦，她依然惦记着齐锐他们谈判的情况，贼心不死地走出办公室，前去会议室偷听。  
向北刚走到会议室门前，门就开了。里面三三两两的人走出来，黑洞洞的屋子里传来一个人熟悉的声音，忽近忽远，“……这次内容很精彩，齐总，我想你们这次是胜券在握啊。”那声音一下飘到自己耳边，她骤然看见了发声者，项南春风满面地站在齐锐身边，一脸揶揄，齐锐嘴角抽搐，仍在试图挤出一点笑容。  
项南头一偏，恰好看到面色惨白的她，“巧了，我就知道你也在这里。”

看到项南的那一刻，向北的小腹一下疼了起来。她惨白着脸，从笑脸盈盈的项南身边拉走了齐锐。齐锐看到向北如临大敌的样子，本就不畅快的心情愈发低落。  
向北把齐锐领到了卫生间旁，眉头紧蹙。  
“他难道是你们招标公司的高管？”  
“对……最近新任职的，之前对接的时候，负责人不是他，没想到突然就换了人，换来的这个人还是他……早晨去酒店接人的时候，看到他的那一刻我脸就僵了。”  
向北心疼地揉了揉齐锐，“苦了我们小锐，要对这么一个臭狗逼卖笑。”  
“是啊是啊。”齐锐趁机揩油，多在向北手上蹭了几下，又怅惘地感慨：“屋漏偏逢连夜雨，晚上还得和他们一行人同桌吃饭，估计一顿不够，还得来顿小烧烤。这整的，哎。”  
“现在只能安慰自己，好好招待他们一行人，祈祷咱门顺利拿下这个标。跟啥过不去也别跟钱过不去。”  
向北没提太多关于项南的事，单是嘱咐齐锐平常心对待，让他们顺利拿下标书。心内一直有些忿忿的齐锐被向北哄得眉开眼笑，精神抖擞赴了晚宴。  
如果不是因为向北使得齐锐与项南有了冲突，也许齐锐真的很容易在饭桌上被项南骗过，项南太滴水不漏了。  
国内顶级大学的本硕博连读已经引得一众人的艳羡，席间谈吐又风趣幽默，讨了姑娘们的欢心又恰到好处安抚了男同志的情绪。齐锐也被他逗得跟着笑了一会儿，心里仍是警觉。  
向北并没有和他详细讲过项南与她曾发生过什么，这一南一北的故事似乎被她准备永久封存在记忆深处。齐锐仅仅能感受到向北在与他交往时的迟疑，这些迟疑足以让他确信，让女孩变得敏感不自信自暴自弃的源头，是项南。  
齐锐强打精神撑完了一顿，被哄得开心的双方成员主动要求去吃烤串，齐锐自然应允。项南仗着他们先前饭局上营造的美好氛围，上来和他勾肩搭背。齐锐起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，还是稍微佝偻了身体，好让略矮一点的项南够着自己。  
项南就这么一直保持着勾肩搭背的姿势到了烧烤店，和齐锐坐在一起。不是公事招待的氛围自然要比适才饭桌上更为融洽，齐锐一行人被连番灌酒，酒量奇佳的他也实在耐不住要去厕所解手。  
见他起身，项南也跟着起了身。  
余光瞄到身后的项南，齐锐心里冷笑，知道这他终于坐不住了。

项南特意站在齐锐身边的小便池前，没等他开口，齐锐就笑着问他，“两顿饭都没抽烟，不找个地方解决一下？”  
“不着急。我的烟瘾其实也没那么大。”  
“上次见你是在吸烟室附近，还以为你是个老烟鬼，今天还想着要不要让你拿点当地产的香烟回去抽。”  
“这倒是不用，我自己会买。”  
两人陷入沉默，齐锐系好裤链前去洗手，项南紧随其后。  
“上次见面，彼此闹了些不愉快，是我酒后失态，请你谅解。”  
“哟，就今晚这番痛饮，现在也不见得比那会儿清醒啊。”不用在众人面前伪装出一副兄友弟恭的样子，齐锐终于可以小小地发散自己的不满。  
“虽然是闹了一些不愉快，但当时我的提议，你有采纳吗？”  
齐锐笑而不语。  
“还是说，你和她玩了？”  
齐锐依然慢条斯理地洗手，不理会他。  
“你也真够贱的，这难道不丢我们男人的脸吗？让区区一个女人骑——”  
“识相的话，我劝你最好闭嘴。”  
项南听着齐锐强忍怒火的劝告，脸上笑意浓重，又向他流露出最初见面时对他的鄙薄神情。齐锐看他这神色就来气，头脑一热，齐锐没控制住自己的怒火，一记铁拳将项南捶进隔间。怒气上头，他甚至懒得和项南多说一句话，连着对项南腹部猛揍几拳。项南胃里一阵翻滚，将吐未吐的边缘，齐锐薅着他的头发，将他一头按进马桶。烧烤店的卫生间自然干净不到哪里去，项南喝了快半马桶的水，齐锐松开手后，濒临窒息的项南缓过神，对着马桶一阵呕吐。齐锐看他这幅惨状，才勉强平复心情，“你这种垃圾就应该和呕吐物一起被冲下马桶去。”说完他还觉得不过瘾，又对着项南的屁股给了几脚，才算解了气。把胃中食物吐得干干净净的项南大口呼吸着，狼狈地扯下外套擦着他的头发，他冷冷扫视着齐锐，齐锐冷笑，并不示弱。  
“你是不想要你的标书了吗？”  
“能够雇佣你这种对女同志出言不逊家伙的公司，我也不屑合作。”  
项南哈哈大笑，眼里露出一抹凶光，“我可会让你吃不了兜着走。”  
齐锐没理他，哼着小曲走出卫生间。

向北以为齐锐招待考察团会花费很长时间。回到家后，她身体的不适也减缓不少。想着齐锐要很晚才能到家，她卧在懒人沙发上，从一旁随手抄了一本《繁花》开始读，读了四次都没能读进开头，她又翻来一本《夏天，十九岁的肖像》，正是百无聊赖地翻着书，齐锐美滋滋回到家。  
向北一看时间，还不到晚上十一点。  
向北看他心情甚好，也没问多余的事。例行的耳鬓厮磨后，两人相拥而眠。  
凌晨三点左右，向北迷迷糊糊的，听到一阵敲门声。反应过来自己不是在做梦，向北开了灯，揉着眼睛去了门口。  
透过猫眼看清来人，向北彻底醒了。


End file.
